Reluctant bride
by lilyann17
Summary: Elizabeth Alvarez is forced to marry in order to save a family member. She should have known that no matter what, she could never leave the MC life. Its what messed up her life when she was 14 yrs old, and now it was back forcing her into a life she never wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Alvarez, or Ellie as she preferred with her family, sat in her office watching the small digital clock on her computer. 2 more minutes she thought to herself. Last night she felt restless and couldn't sleep, kept turning over and over. Today had been a long day having to go in and out of the office to show different properties. She was ready to walk out at 5 O'clock and meet Karla at the bar around the corner. She would get a drink maybe something to eat and go to bed. As soon as 5 hit she grabbed her black purse and walked out of the office waving to a couple of her coworkers goodbye and wishing them a good weekend.

"I will have a Mango margarita on the rocks" she asked as soon as she sat in the surprisingly comfy bar stool. She pulled out her phone and text Karla letting her know she was at the bar and asking her if she wanted her to order a drink.

"Here you go Ellie" said Jose, the bartender and friend of the family as he sat the drink in front of her

"Thanks Jose. Can you give me a Smirnoff" He nodded his head and walked to the back

"Hey Ellie" Elizabeth stood and hugged her best-friend

"How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while" said Elizabeth to Karla

"Girl! I know. It's been crazy at the center, but now a new girl started so we should be better"

" I'm glad to hear that, they over work you" said Elizabeth with a laugh. Karla worked at the local center as a speech therapist she was only into the job a couple of months and was working her ass off. It made Elizabeth happy to know her friend was doing what she loved.

"How was the date with what's his name?" asked Elizabeth as Jose came back and placed the drink in front of Karla

"It's George" Karla laughed "It was good. We went to dinner and got a better chance to talk"

"More than the 100 texts a day?" Karla gave a small smile and blushed

"Whatever, he told me he had a son, but hadn't said anything because he didn't want to scare me"

"How do you feel about that?" Elizabeth asked

"I think I'm okay with it. I have realized that we are getting older and that I will most likely end up being someone's step mom"

"What? We are not old?" said Elizabeth in mock out rage

"I know Ellie" Karla got a serious face "But look around us, you just turned 26 and I will be 27 next month and everyone our age is married and having kids. I just realized that I need to be okay if I get with someone that has a kid and so should you"

"I don't know about that" responded Elizabeth. She felt they were both still young and she was not ready to be anyone's mother.

They turned to lighter topics, talking a bit more about the date and what Karla had worn. But everything fit Karla she was petit about 5'2 with pale skin and dark brown eyes with small slim athletic body. They had a round of appetizers and another drink. They decided to skip drinks next Friday and settle for going shopping Saturday Morning.

They separated at the door as Karla parked in front of the Bar while Elizabeth was still parked in front of the office. She walked back to her car grateful she had worn comfortable dressy sandals. She got in her car and turn the key, but the car wouldn't turn on.

"Fuck" Elizabeth said out loud

She tried again but nothing. She opened the hood but decided it was pointless. While her dad taught her how to check the fluids in the car there was nothing much she could do. She didn't want to call Karla knowing she had to be early at the center tomorrow morning.

"Hola Maria" she said to the receiver

" _Hola Ellie, Como estas?"_ Answered Maria, Elizabeth's cousin.

"Bien, but do you think you can pick me up? I am at work, but my car won't start"

" _Mija, I don't know why you didn't call- "_ Elizabeth cut her off before she could finish

"Maria you know I don't like owning them any favors. If your tired, it's fine. I can catch a taxi" Said Elizabeth regretting calling Maria

" _I will be there in 15. Stay in the car"_ Elizabeth sat in her car waiting for Maria to pick her up. She normally would try not to bother anyone, but all she could think about was getting home and falling into bed. She pulled her phone out to go over her schedule for Monday at work. She had a couple of shows, but it was the end of the month and there was a lot of paperwork due soon.

 _Honk…honk_

Elizabeth turned back and saw Maria's white Jeep Wrangler. Elizabeth grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. When she was walking to the Jeep, she noticed the motorcycle behind it.

"Thank you Maria, but did you really need a chaperon" asked Elizabeth a little annoyed.

"You need to get over it. They're family and he's my husband" Maria said. She knew Elizabeth had problems with the MC, but she thought Elizabeth needed to get over it. They both had grown up with the club, but the older Elizabeth got the more she withdrew from it and the family. It really bothered Maria they had been close in school with only 15 months apart in age. She missed Elizabeth.

"I know. How is Jackie?" Asked Elizabeth changing the subject. Jackie is Maria's oldest and only girl. She was 9 going into 10 in a few months.

"She's good. She's doing so well in school. She wants to try out for the soccer team this year" and they kept talking about Maria's kids all the way to Elizabeth's apartment. They said their goodbye's after Maria made Elizabeth promise to try to make it to Sunday Family dinner. Elizabeth watched the motorcycle follow the jeep.

She went into her 1-bedroom condo glad to be at home. She has been living here for about 2 years and found it wonderful. It was small with a simple floor plan, but it was hers and it was home. She changed into a large oversized shirt and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Elizabeth woke up the next day feeling relaxed. She laid in bed enjoying the feeling of being well rested. She got up and took a shower feeling refreshed. She dressed in dark navy shorts and a white t-shirt, and a pair of simple nude sandals. She pulled her phone and googled to the local mechanic shop and was about to dial when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered without looking at the caller Id as she was going thru her purse to see if she had cash knowing the shop will require a partial payment.

" _Elizabeth"_ came the stern voice of her Father _"explain to me why Arnie came in telling me that he and Maria had to pick you up last night because your car did not start"_

"Dad- "

" _You should have called me. I would have picked you up and had one of the guys bring your car to our shop"_

"Dad, I was about to call you to ask you to pick up the car" Lie "I didn't want to wake you or mom up"

" _Okay, that's good_ " Marcus knew his daughter was lying, but let it slide.

" _The car is already here, and Arnie is looking at it. Want me to send a guy to pick you up?"_ he asked but knew most likely she would decline.

"No, its fine Dad, it will do me some good to walk. I'll see you soon" she said hanging up the phone.

Marcus looked at the phone in his hand after the line disconnected. He didn't know what was going on but over the last few years he felt like he was losing Ellie. He didn't know what or why. He didn't want to push the issue knowing that would only push her further away. But he knew that after today he may lose her anyway.

Elizabeth was tired she had been walking for over 30 minutes and was half wishing that she would have taken the ride. But she knew she also needed the exercise. She knew she was a little overweight with thick thighs and a soft belly. She wasn't ugly she thought to herself. She had a pretty face with large round eyes, but plain brown eyes. Dark black hair that was usually in a pony tail. With tan skin that her mom called honey. She was 5'6 and a size 10/12. And double DD breast that showed up in 6th grade. It bothered her because all her family was slim. She was working and becoming more comfortable in her skin but not quite there yet.

"Hey Dad" Elizabeth greeted her dad a little out of breath. Man, she really needed to get in shape she thought to herself

"Elizabeth" Marcus shook his head "Youshould've let one of the guys pick you up"

"I'm fine, did Arnie find what's wrong with my baby?" she asked kissing her dad in the cheek and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, looks like it was your battery. Has been leaking for awhile and completely drained. He is out getting a new one" Elizabeth nodded her head glad it was something easy and cheap.

"How's Mom and Joey?" Asked Elizabeth after her Mother and her youngest brother who was only 8 years old.

"She's good. She's worried about you kids" Marcus said with a small smile. After all these years he still loved that woman with everything in him.

"Joey is good, he's excited to go camping with a couple of friends next month" Finished Marcus with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried

"Anna fucked up" Marcus said with a frown "She was apparently sleeping with a white Nazi and they got into an argument and he hit her, and she stabbed him" Unlike Elizabeth who looked Hispanic with her tan skin color. Anna took after her mom and could pass off as white and made a point to never speak Spanish

"Is she okay?"

"She's hiding for now, they want retribution. The guy apparently is someone important in their organization. The SONS found out about it and stepped in" Marcus wanted to stop and look at Elizabeth rather than at the table, but he felt like a coward and had to get through this. "Clay approached me offering to placate them, but in return he wants peace with us"

"That's good right?" Asked Elizabeth unsure why her dad was not looking at her

"I agreed to it immediately, but he wants something more permanent. He wants one of the Sons to marry my daughter"

"Arranged marriage? This is not the 13th century?" said Elizabeth not believing what she heard.

"Who is Anna supposed to marry?" She asked

"He didn't think it was a good idea to marry Anna"

"Me?" she asked in disbelief. He simply nodded his head. Elizabeth gave a laugh without humor.

"Sure, because why not throw me under the bus to save your real daughter?" Marcus stared at her in disbelief.

"You are my daughter Elizabeth" he said. Marcus had always made sure to treat them the same. To him Elizabeth was his daughter from the moment he met this sweet and shy 7-year-old.

"No, I'm not Marcus" she had never called him by his name not even when she was a bratty teenager and they would argue "You want me to give up my life for a step-sister that has always treated me like crap. Has stolen from me and doesn't even like me"

"What do you want me to do?" he was angry and hurt by her words." I would ask her to do the same for you"

"You would never have to"

"You don't think I know that" he shouted. "I can't let them kill her"

"It's not like I ever had a choice, right? Does mom know?" asked Elizabeth with a tear in her eyes.

"No, she doesn't but Ellie..." she walked away from him. He slammed his fist on the table. "I'm sorry" he whispered to the empty room.

Elizabeth walked out of the room. She was hurt and so angry she couldn't believe her dad, no Marcus had done that. All her life she tried to make him feel proud to have taken her in. She tried to not get in trouble, not to ask for anything. She started working when she was 15 so she was not a burden, but all the while Anna, her step sister from Marcus previous relationship, would get in and out of trouble and had been an rehab twice before turning 21. She had put her parents through so much crap and here was Elizabeth having to sacrifice herself.

It was not fair.

"Ellie" she turned to the voice and found Sam looking at her with worried eyes.

"You knew" she stated. He gave a small nod. "thanks for the heads up" she said walking away from him. She was angry at him. They had been fuck buddies behind her dad's back and he could have least prepared her for the shit she had walked into.

She grabbed the spare key for the ford truck they kept and drove out of the scrap yard. She needed to get away and fast. She pulled to the side of the road once she couldn't see the scrap yard in the rearview mirror and let herself cry. She had done everything she could to stay away from the MC life. She had pushed her family away little by little because she knew if she got too close, she would get stuck in the life. After all she had done she was still going to get stuck. She didn't have a choice. She might not like Anna, but at the end of the day they were sisters, and Elizabeth's mom loved Anna. She wouldn't let her mom have to bury a kid if she could help it. She wiped her tears away and started the truck. She needed a long drive to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth took a deep breath before opening the door of her childhood home. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom putting a pan into the oven. She waited for her mom to close the oven door before letting her know she was there.

"Hey Mom" Johanna Alvarez was a beautiful woman full of love with kind brown eyes and a large smile for everyone. She smiled at Elizabeth happy to see her. She knew Elizabeth had been busy at work, but lately the only time they spent together was at their monthly spa day.

"Hola Mi amor, Como estas?" (Hello my love, how are you?) Johana asked Elizabeth with a warm smile. It was such a simple gesture from her mom that almost broke her down to tears. She shook her head and went to hug her mom, if it was longer than normal neither said anything.

"Is dad here? I want to talk to him?" Elizabeth asked

"He's in the garage" Her mom said with a smile

"Let me go talk to him real quick and I'll be back" Johanna nodded her head and walked back towards the kitchen to finish Sunday night dinner.

Marcus was surprised to see Ellie walk into the garage while he worked on his bike. He knew she would turn up sooner rather than later, and he just hoped one day she could forgive him.

Elizabeth saw her dad working on his bike and it brought memories of her doing her homework here in the garage while he worked on his bike. Always willing to listen to her and answer her questions.

"Ellie" he said standing up and wiping his hands on a rag

"I'll do it" Elizabeth said "But I need time away from you. All of you. We can pretend everything is okay in front of mom, but I don't want you calling or coming to see me" she finished

"Ellie"

"This is my condition" he nodded his head and she turned to walked out

"I love you Ellie, you are and will always be my daughter no matter what" He said and saw her stop to listen but when he was done, she continued walking out.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Al ran towards his sister and jumped up hugging her. Ellie was his favorite sister and he missed her. It's been months since they hung out to do anything and he was so happy to see her.

"Are we going somewhere before dinner?" he asked excitedly. Elizabeth felt guilty for not taking her brother out. She used to make a point to come to Sunday dinner and do something together at least twice a month, but the last few months nothing.

"Yeah, want to go for a drive to the lake?" she asked

"Yes!" he shouted and hugged her. "I'm going to get my bag ready" she smiled at his excitement realizing how much she missed him.

Elizabeth heard the roar of motorcycles and took a deep breath. The last thing she needed was seeing her father's brothers. She just wanted to see her mom, have dinner and take her brother to the lake for an hour. Then go home and sleep.

"Marcus! Marcus" Elizabeth ran towards the kitchen when she heard mom's panicked voice.

"Mom what is it?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen Johanna was looking towards the street. Marcus ran towards Johanna and looked out the same window.

"Shit! I wasn't expecting them. Johanna call Arnie and tell him to bring a few guys over" Marcus was surprised and a little worried about having the Sons of Anarchy on his door step. Before Johanna walked out of the room, he kissed her and told her to stay in the bedroom. He could see that she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Come on Ellie" Said Johanna taking Elizabeth's hand, but was surprised when Ellie shook her head and told her she would be staying. She looked at Marcus confused who nodded his head and kissed her again.

"Elizabeth let me talk to them" She nodded her head as she wanted to know what her future held. Elizabeth walked behind her dad as he walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Hello Clay" He hugged Clay, an older man with white hair, while Elizabeth stayed in the door way.

"Hello Marcus, you remember my V.P Jax, Sgt. At Arms Tig, this is Bobby and Happy" he said pointing to all his men.

"Hey everyone, this is my daughter Elizabeth" he said, and Elizabeth took it as an okay to step next to her dad. Elizabeth waved at them and gave them a small forced smile.

Happy looked at her and nodded at Clay. Remembering his conversation with Tig the day before

" _Brother are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tig to Happy. They had just finished Church where Clay informed them of the deal Jax and him made with Marcus. It was a good deal. After the war in the 90's with the Mayans and all the shit that was going around it made sense to work with them. And Clay cemented it when he asked for Marcus daughter to marry a Son. They all knew Marcus was a family man who loved and doted on his wife and kids. While many people saw it as weakness, Clay saw it as an opportunity to make sure that they worked well together._

" _Yeah Tig, Ma is sick an it's the reason why I am patching over. I need to be here with her"_

" _I know brother but marrying Marcus daughter?" Tig asked_

" _Tig, you're one of the brothers I trust the most and I expect this to stay between us" Tig nodded his head_

" _You know Ma, she has always wanted me to marry, and I am getting warry of always being on the road. It gets tiring. I want a family to come home to, and have a beautiful, sweet, and willing wife. A couple of kids running around my legs"_

" _Happy you can have that now" Tig said pointing at a room full of crow eaters. Happy waved them away_

" _They are good for a lay and nothing more. I can be a hard man to deal with. I know this" said Happy "I don't expect her to love me, but I do expect her to respect me and our marriage. She is Marcus daughter, so she knows the life and knows what to expect" Tig nodded his head not agreeing with Happy but could see that he had made up his mind and once it was set it was always almost impossible to change it_

"Hello Elizbeth" Said Clay"You know why we're here?" he asked seriously

"Yes, I do" answered Elizabeth

"And you are okay with it?" he asked

"Yes" She lied "I understand why and agree with it. Thank you for stepping in and helping us" she said trying to sound grateful. Clay nodded his head and looked like he believed her. She let out a breath

"This is Happy" he said pointing to a Hispanic guy in his mid to late 30's with a shaved head and wearing sunglasses.

"Hello" said Elizabeth sticking her hand out offering it to Happy

"Hello" Happy replied. Elizabeth was surprised by his deep voice and when he removed his sunglasses, he eyes were dark almost black. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way.

Happy took her hand and was surprised by how soft her skin felt and how strong of a handshake she had. She was pretty with a round face, brown eyes that reminded him of his mothers, caramel lips with her lower lip slightly fuller than her top. Dark black hair that looked almost blue when the sun hit it. She was a little bigger than the girls he would usually sleep with, but she had a nice set of full breasts and thick thighs that he was sure would feel good wrapped around his waist

"Come on in" Said Marcus stepping out of the way and pulling Elizabeth with him

"I have a favor to ask" Elizabeth said. Clay raised an eyebrow and said nothing while Happy tilted his head uncertain

"I love my mom, but she can't know about this deal. I know she'll be worried. Can we say that Happy and I were dating and now that we want to get married you have agreed to come and get along" Clay looked back at his guys and nodded his head

"I think it would be for the best if we told everyone that" said Clay. He realized that she was right it got out that the SONS were forcing woman to marry them it would bring heat to them. He walked into the living room and took a seat.

"Let me get my wife" Said Marcus walking towards the back of the house

"So, what is it you do Elizabeth?" asked Clay

"I'm a real-estate agent and work at the local office"

"Well that's going to be a problem when you move to Charming" said Clay

"That's something Elizabeth and I can talk about later" Said Happy. He respected Clay, but this was going to be his marriage and didn't want anyone thinking that they would step in. He had never gotten involved in any of his brother's marriages or relationships and expected the same. He and Elizabeth would figure it out.

To Elizabeth who sat across the room from them it sounded as if Happy was getting ready to order her life around. And she questioned for the 100th time if giving up her life was the right choice. Before she could think much on it, Marcus and Johanna stepped into the room. All the SON'S stood up

"This is Johanna, my wife" said Marcus

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" said Clay shaking Johanna's hand "Specially now that we will be family" Johanna was just informed by her husband that they were here to talk about the wedding between Elizabeth and Happy. Apparently, they had been seeing each other for months but kept it hidden since the SONS and the Mayans were enemies

"Elizabeth" Johanna was hurt that Elizabeth hadn't trusted her enough to tell her she was seeing Happy. But she was glad to understand why she had been pulling away. Elizabeth didn't think she would accept her being with Happy because he was a SON. But all she ever wanted for Elizabeth and her kids was for them to be happy. Which made her laugh because Elizabeth was happy with Happy.

"I'm disappointed that I wasn't told you were in a relationship, but if this is what you want I support you "Said Johanna walking towards her daughter and hugging her "I love you" she whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"So, who's Happy?" she asked looking around the room. Happy stood up and offered her his hand to shake but Johanna ignored it and gave him a hug whispering to him "Welcome to the family"

"So, when do you want to marry?" asked Johanna taking a seat on the love seat while Marcus sat next to her "6 months? a year?" she asked exited to have the 1st weeding of her kids

"No, it would be soon? Maybe a couple of weeks" suggested Happy

"What?" asked Johanna "Why so soon?" she asked

"My ma is sick, with me being away sometimes, it would give Elizabeth power to handle things" Johanna nodded her head understanding about his mother being sick. She had lost her mother last year and it still made her cry when she remembered she wasn't here anymore

"That's not a lot of time to have a nice weeding" said Johanna

"Mom, we want something simple. Maybe just go down to the courthouse" Elizabeth could see her mother's face "And get back here and have a small party" she said compromising

"What about church?" Asked Johanna "You need to be married by Father Moya and you know he is always booked"

"Mom" said Elizabeth shaking her head "You know I'm not religious" Johanna gave her a look. They had this conversation many times and she didn't agree with Elizabeth for walking away from the Catholic church and she always hoped that she would come back.

"Yes, neither of us are very religious so going to the courthouse would be fine. Having the party here afterwards would be good" said Happy. He was glad to hear that Elizabeth didn't want a big wedding. His ma would be disappointed that they wouldn't have a religious weeding, but he wasn't religious and if Elizabeth wasn't either he wouldn't force it on her.

"Okay" Agreed Johanna "When can you go apply for the license?" she asked wanting to know the exact day they would marry.

"I can take the morning off Wednesday" said Elizabeth. She could see her mom wanting to suggest for them to go tomorrow but she needed a couple of days to wrap her head around this.

"Yeah that works fine" agreed Happy

"Ellie!Ellie!" Al came in running towards Elizabeth with an olive-green backpack on his back

"I'm ready let's go" he said pulling her hand

"Al" He looked up at his father's voice which was serious. He looked around and noticed that there were men sitting in the living room other than his family. He was so excited about leaving that he didn't realize they were here.

"Sorry" He said to his dad and then turned to the man "Hello I am Adolfo Alvarez" in a serious voice. Elizabeth smiled and petted his head playfully. He got a chorus of hello from the men and turned back to Elizabeth

"Ready?" he asked pulling her hand again

"I'm sorry" said Elizabeth turning to the SONS "I promised him we would go to the lake before dinner" AL nodded his head enthusiastic. Elizabeth was glad to have an exit, she needed a break.

Happy nodded his head to Clay. He was glad to see her get along with her little brother and showed a maternal instinct which was something he wanted in her.

"Yes, we also needed to finish a few errands" Said Clay

"I'll walk you out" Said Marcus while Elizabeth took Al's backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She walked behind Marcus while he walked behind the SONS.

"Okay kids have fun" Said Marcus Turning to Elizabeth and Al "Make sure to listen to Elizabeth" He said to Al. Elizabeth heard it for what it was, a dismissal. She would usually be annoyed at her father, but this time she was grateful. She nodded her head

"Have a nice day" she said waving at them and walking by. She felt someone squeeze her hand and was surprised to look up and meet Happy's dark eyes. She gave him a tight smile and walked past heading towards her car. She made sure Al was buckled up and walked slowly to the driver's side. She didn't want them to think she feared them and was running away.

"Thanks for letting us meet" said Clay to Marcus.

"Yeah" Marcus looked at Happy "She is a good person treat her right or I will get involved. I don't expect you to love her but respect her and I better never hear about you laying a hand on her" he walked away and closed the door.

"Oh man! Nice father in law you got yourself" said Tig clapping Happy on his back

Happy was annoyed to be spoken to so, but was glad to see that Marcus loved his daughter and he knew if he would ever be in the same situation that he'd do the same just with more force.

He shook his head and climbed on his bike. He was going to see his mom and let her know he was going to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth lay in bed. It was 8 am and she needed to get up if she wanted to get to the courthouse at 9 am. She has been up for an hour, but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. Her dad called her yesterday afternoon to let her know that Happy would be at the courthouse at 9.

The last couple of day she could almost ignore what was going on. It was the same routine as always which calmed her brain, but in the back of her mind she knew that Wednesday morning was coming soon and now it was here. She let out a long breath and stood up. She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the water. She took a quick shower once she realized that the hot water was not going to relax her.

She didn't want to dress up for Happy or for this "occasion", but she didn't want to show up in jeans and seem disrespectful. They still held Anna's life in their hands. She settled for a simple white dress with dark blue vertical lines that ended just above her knees, with tan sandals and her hair up in a pony tail. This was something she had worn to work a dozen times and was comfortable in.

She got in her 2 door Honda Civic. It was an older model almost a decade old, but she loved it as it had been her first large purchase when she started working. It had a sun roof that she and Al loved to stick their hands out when they were driving around together and singing along with loud music.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the courthouse planting a small smile in her face.

"Hey Elizabeth" she turned to Happy's deep voice and was grateful to see he was the only one here.

"Hey Happy" she said keeping the smile firmly in place. They walked to the short line and started the paperwork for the wedding license. 30 minutes later they were done and congratulated by the register girl letting them know that the license was good for 90 days. They scheduled with the judge for the next Saturday and left the courthouse.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" To Elizabeth it didn't sound like a question more like an order.

To Happy it was a suggestion. He wanted to get to know her a little, but understood that she may need to get back to work as she had a 9 to 5 job.

"Follow me" Elizabeth nodded her head and followed his bike. It was a short drive to the local diner. One Elizabeth had been to before. It somehow felt tainted now that she and Happy were walking in.

The waitress sat them down and told them to call her when they were ready. Elizabeth didn't know what to feel with the waitress winking at Happy as she left. Should she care? This was the man she was going to marry.

"Do you prefer Elizabeth or Ellie?" asked Happy

"What?" asked Elizabeth who hadn't been paying attention

"Your brother called you Ellie and I want to know which one you prefer?" asked Happy. He could see that she was unsure of herself when the waitress left. She was someone Happy would normally be attracted to, but he would never disrespect Elizabeth and their marriage at least not in front of her. He had seen his father do it a hundred times and knew how much it hurt his mother.

"Elizabeth" she said. She had decided to keep this professional like her job. Ellie only to her family and friends and Elizabeth to everyone else. Happy nodded his head. He preferred Elizabeth to Ellie as it sounded more mature and womanlier.

"I know Clay said something about your job, and I don't want you to think you have to quit" Said Happy "If you want to keep working that's fine or if you want to stay at home its fine as well" Elizabeth nodded her head even when she was surprised to hear. She expected to walk in here and be ordered around.

"I would prefer to keep working" Said Elizabeth waiting for the other shoe to drop

"That's fine, are you going to be okay with the commute?" Happy asked. To him a 45-minute drive would be nothing but from what Marcus had said when he spoke to him the day before she lived 15 minutes from work.

Elizabeth had not given much thought, she assumed Happy would tell her to quit. Normally a 45-minute drive would feel long but it would give her free time. She felt like she would have to put a façade and being at work would give her time to breath

"Yes, I don't mind the drive. Usually helps me clear my mind" the waitress came back and took their orders. Happy had the breakfast special which was pancakes, eggs, bacon and eggs. Elizabeth ordered an order of French toast and side of breakfast sausage. She would normally try to eat a little healthier, but she needed the comfort food and she didn't want to show Happy weakness by showing him she was insecure about her weight.

"I was thinking of taking a few days or a week after the weeding to get to know one another" Suggested Happy. He didn't want to say honeymoon and scare her away. He was willing to wait to have sex until she was comfortable.

Elizabeth froze. She hadn't even given much thought about sex. She was sure that's what getting to know each other meant to him. She was grateful when the waitress showed up and placed the food in front of them. She took a large sip of water wanting to calm herself.

"It's okay" said Happy placing his hand on hers. He saw her panic and wanted to comfort her

"I'm not going to force myself on you" He said and waited for her to understand him. She nodded her head and he was relieved that she believed him. "I do want to get to know each other and it will be hard when we are surrounded my so many people. I know we won't find everything out about each other in a week but at least enough to get along" Elizabeth again nodded her head and Happy was glad that they saw eye to eye

Elizabeth on the other hand was questioning everything Happy was saying. She didn't know him. Was the offer for her to keep her job a power play where he would hang it over her head? The getting to know her, was it more ways for him to screw her over? She had grown up in the MC, and her dad had always been loving and never laid a hand on his wife or kids. But the same couldn't be said about the rest of the MC. There was Pricilla who always "Fell or bumped" into something. Elizabeth couldn't remember ever seeing her without a bruise or a limp. Half the guys didn't allow their wives to work and would rather have them struggle financially than show a weakness of having an extra income. That was one of the reasons she wanted to get away from the MC she didn't agree with the way of life, and yet here she was unsure what her life would be like.

"I know I didn't ask you this before but were you seeing anyone?" asked Happy. Elizabeth shook her head. He was relieved that wasn't someone that would later be showing up causing trouble

"Any kids I should know of?" Again, Elizabeth shook her head. Good thought Happy. He had known Al was Alvarez son from a picture he saw in their living room but wanted to make sure she didn't have any kids. He would of taken responsibility for her kids but he he didn't think he could love someone else kids like his own and it would be unfair for her kids. But he did find it a bit odd that as a Hispanic woman in her late 20's didn't have kids yet.

"Okay" said Happy nodding his head

"I don't either" said Happy offering the information when Elizabeth stayed quiet. She nodded her head

"And you are sure of going through with this?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she was okay with all of this. She had been quiet all breakfast.

"Yes, I'm sure" lied Elizabeth

"Do you have to go back to work now?" asked Happy as they were finishing their food. She wanted to say that she did but decided against it.

"No, I'm free for a couple of hours" she said her heart beating fast

"Okay, do you mind if we go visit my mom?" he asked her to push the food of plate away

"Yes, that's fine" Said Elizabeth surprise that he wanted her to meet his mom

Elizabeth followed after Happy's bike. She wasn't sure what to expect with meeting his mom. She tried to keep calm by taking deep breaths but as soon as he parked in front of a small house, she felt her heartbeat pick up. She took another deep breath and was surprised when Happy showed up at her door helping her get out.

"Thanks" said Elizabeth as Happy closed the door behind her

"I told Ma that we had been seeing each other and we were just ready to get married. That neither of us wanted to wait" He said as they walked towards the front door.

"My aunt has been staying with Ma" Said Happy with a frown at the yard. He had agreed to let her stay with the condition that she would help Ma around the house especially now that she was undergoing chemo. But from the looks of the front yard she hadn't been doing anything.

"Hello" said Happy walking into the house pulling Elizabeth in with their intertwined hands.

"Hola Mijo" stood an older woman with graying hair. She was very petite with dark skin.

"Hola Ma, how are you feeling?" He asked giving her a one arm hug and guiding her back to the recliner

"Today is a good day" she answered with a soft smile

"This is Elizabeth" Said Happy pulling Elizabeth closer with his hand on her waist. Maria Lowman hadn't realized that there was someone else with her son. She was so happy to see him that she tended to focus all her attention on him.

"Hola, how are you?"

"Bien, usted?" Elizabeth answered hoping to make Happy well happy that she was trying with his mom

"Habla espanol?" asked Maria. She was glad when Elizabeth nodded her head. She loved her son, but he pretty much ignored his Mexican heritage and wouldn't have thought of him as bringing home a Hispanic woman.

" You're the first woman my son had brought home" said Maria with a smile

"We're getting married" said Happy "Next Saturday"

"What? Why so soon?" asked Maria and looked down at Elizabeth's stomach

"No!" Said Elizabeth "Neither of us wants to wait" She said trying to smile

"Where is your ring?" Asked Maria pulling Elizabeth's empty hand. Happy frowned he hadn't thought of it.

"I'm not much for jewelry" said Elizabeth when Happy didn't answer

"Oh honey, jewelry is a girl's best friend" said Maria with a laugh. Elizabeth laughed feeling slightly at ease.

"Ma" Happy shook his head. They stayed at Maria's house for another hour. Maria was so happy that her son was happy and would be marrying this nice girl. She had seen the girls that hung around the motorcycle club and was glad to know she wouldn't have that for a daughter-in law or mother of her grandchildren. Happy was glad to see Elizabeth and his Ma getting along. His Ma was the person he loved most in the world and Elizabeth needed to know that his mom was to always be shown respect and them getting along meant it shouldn't be an issue in the future.

For Elizabeth it was just another façade. While she thought Maria was sweet and a good conversationalist, she couldn't help but feel all this was fake especially when Maria would ask questions about their relationship.

They said goodbye to Maria and walked out the door.

"Thank you for trying with Ma. She should always be respected" To Happy it was just a statement of fact. But to Elizabeth it was almost a slap in the face almost telling her that if her and Maria ever got in a disagreement Elizabeth couldn't argue with her or expect Happy to take her side. She nodded her head.

"Good" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and got on his bike riding away. A soon as he was out of site she got in her car and drove a couple of blocks. She pulled to the side and wiped her forehead feeling dirty from his kiss.

"I have to do this" Was her motto while driving back to work and the only thing that helped her move forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reading my story and taking time to review I really appreciated. I want to mention that this takes place a few weeks before the first season. The Mayans never burn the SONS warehouse down. There will be mentions of the first season I am still not sure how much.**

Elizabeth sat in her office desk after coming from Maria's house. She knew she had to tell her boss about her wedding and needing time off. She would have preferred to leave it until the last minute but with Happy suggesting they should take a week off together it forced her hand. She stood up and straightened her dress.

"Hey, can I come in?" Asked Elizabeth knocking lightly on the open glass door

"Yes of course, how are you Elizabeth?" Dan asked her getting off his chair "Please have a seat"

"Thank you" said Elizabeth taking a seat.

"How can I help you?" asked Dan

"I need to take a week off" she said

"Yes, of course" said Dan pulling his calendar up. He knew off the top of his head that Elizabeth had a couple of weeks available for paid vacation as she hadn't taken any this year.

"I need next week off" said Elizabeth smiling apologetic. Dan looked at Elizabeth surprised. She is one of the most responsible workers and usually would ask, giving at least a month notice before taking vacation. Dan looked at the calendar and saw that no one else was taking vacation which would make it possible for her to take it off.

"Is everything okay?" he asked Elizabeth with a small frown. Elizabeth took a small breath and nodded her head

"I'm getting married Saturday"

"What?" asked Dan surprised. He didn't even know that Elizabeth was dating anyone.

"Yeah, you know matrimony?" asked Elizabeth trying to joke

"Why so soon?" asked Dan. He was disappointed. They had been working together for over 2 years and got along great. He tried flirting with her a few times but she never seemed to notice or just ignored it. he had never acknowledged it, but it wasn't until now that he realized that while he dated often he always assumed that she would be there when he was ready to settle down. Because Elizabeth was not someone that casually dated she was someone you married.

"His mom is sick. Breast cancer and we both want her to be there" Elizabeth said remembering what they said to her mom

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said Dan still trying to wrap his head around it

"But yes of course, take the week off" he said giving her a tight smile

"Thanks Dan, I better get back to work" Said Elizabeth glad she glad she had gotten through having to tell him or anyone for that matter

Dan looked as Elizabeth walked away and felt his face burn in shame because he realized that while he loved Elizabeth he didn't want to be with her now. And now he realized that he had been so stupid. He loved spending time with her. They saw so many things the same way and even when they didn't agree they had long discussions always willing to hear each other's opinion. Over the last 6 months they hadn't seen each other much, because once he was promoted he didn't want their co-workers to think he had favoritism towards her and have them have bad will towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked out of the office glad it was over. She got along with her co-workers but was not close to any of them. She was glad for it so she didn't have to tell anyone else she was getting married.

Her phone vibrated in her desk. She pulled it out and saw Karla's name on the screen. Fuck. She silenced her phone sending the call to voicemail. She didn't want to lie to Karla and didn't want to go through having to tell her who or why she was marrying.

Elizabeth worked hard the rest of the day. She wanted to leave as much work completed as possible not wanting to have to rely on her co workers to do her job. She was half way done at the end of the day and was glad she had a couple more days to finish everything. She left a few minutes after 5 making sure to say goodbye to her co-workers.

Elizabeth was just out of the office door when a car horn startled her. She looked up from her phone and saw her mom parked in front of the building in her white Nissan pathfinder.

"Hey mom" Said Elizabeth walking towards the car "Everything okay?" she asked looking at the back seat where Mattie and Al sat

"Hey Ellie" said Al waving

"Ellie! Ellie!" Shouted Mattie excitedly bouncing off her car seat

"Hey babies" Elizabeth said with the first genuine smile all day

"Come on get in" said Johanna pulling her purse from the passenger's seat and placing in at Al's feet. Elizabeth was about to argue when her mom gave her a pleading look. Elizabeth nodded her head and got in the truck.

"Honey! Tell me everything. Your dad said you guys were getting the license today"

"Ma" Elizabeth said with a fake laugh "Let me play with the kids. I feel like I haven't seen them in weeks" she said turning all her attention on to Al and Mattie. Al was still exited that they went to the lake and wanted to know when they would be going again. Mattie was only two years old and her vocabulary was limited, but she loved Ellie. Mattie would grab any toy in her hand and show it to Ellie wanting to play with her. Elizabeth kept a steady conversation with Al while at the same time tickling Mattie and playing peek-a-boo with her.

Johanna wanted to know everything about today, but was glad to see her kids and grandkid happy.

"Okay, we're here" said Johanna parking and getting out of the truck. Elizabeth looked up and was surprised to see her parents' house.

"What're we doing here?" asked Elizabeth

"Come on! We're having dinner together" said Johanna getting Mattie out of her car seat and walking towards the front door. Al quickly grabbed Ellie's hand wanting to keep her attention on him as they walked behind Johanna.

"Hey Ellie" Elizabeth looked up and was surprised to see Esai and her dad sitting in the living room. Esai got up and gave Ellie a quick hug

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. Elizabeth was surprised to see a frown on her brother's face.

While they were step-siblings and being only a few months apart in age they were very different and didn't agree with each other's lives but they loved each other. But didn't know how to express it. The first couple of years when their parents married was hard. Esai felt like he would loose his father to a new family. While Elizabeth was disappointed that her new brother didn't like her.

They slowly built a sibling bond. Unfortunaly over the last few years they had barely seen each other, only a few times a year in family gatherings. Elizabeth was disappointed Esai didn't finish his degree and dropped out of college after only 2 years to prospect for the Mayans. She had been angry at her dad not wanting better for his son. Esai knew that his life was not one that Elizabeth wanted, but he was upset that she was unwilling to accept it.

But that anger flew out the window when he came back from a 2 week run to Maryland and his dad informed him of the deal with the Mayans. He had promptly punched his father in the face twice before Arnie pulled him away.

" _How could you dad?!" he shouted "You know she never wanted to be a part of this life. You have been scared of loosing her the last year because she was pushing you away. You lost her. We lost her" he said_

" _What did you want me to do Esai?" shouted Marcus back. "Let Anna die?" he asked fully knowing Esai and Anna had never gotten along_

" _Anna lays in the bed she made" said Esai realistically "She's not a good person" Esai said trying to control his anger " She's not a good daughter, or sister, never mind a good mother. Mattie is 2 yrs old and has only lived what 3 or 4 months with Anna. As soon as she could she dropped off Mattie at your door she did just that. How often does she go see her? buy her something?" asked Esai_

" _The only times she sees her is when she is at your door wanting something" Finished Esai shuging off Arnies arms and walking away._

 _Marcus looked as his soon walked away. He felt as disgusted in himself as he knew Esai felt._

" _I can't let Anna die" said Marcus to Arnie, who just nodded his head knowing that he couldn't say anything to make it better_

"Marcus what happened?" Johanna asked walking to her husband and seeing his bruised check

"Don't worry about it babe" Marcus said playing it off and wrapping his arms around Johanna. "The guys and I were playing around" He lied. Elizabeth looked at her dad worried.

Did this have anything to do with the wedding? Wondered Elizabeth

Esai saw Elizabeth's frown and caught her eye by waving his hand. As his parents walked towards the kitchen he pointed to his dad and made a fist with his hand and hit his other hand and then pointed at himself.

Elizabeth was filled with a sense of warmth to know that Esai had hit their dad to defend her. She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

Dinner was awkward. Elizabeth didn't acknowledge her dad at all and continued paying her attention on Al and Mattie. Esai didn't talk to Marcus either choosing to focus on his food. Once he was done he stood up and hugged Johanna thanking her for dinner and giving her and Elizabeth a quick hug goodbye.

Once everyone was done eating Elizabeth and Johanna left to go shopping. They went to the local wedding bridal store. Elizabeth felt nauseous just walking in to the store. She felt like she was in a sea of all white. There had to be at least a hundred dresses of every white shade there was.

Elizabeth could honestly not say what she tried one or didn't. She tried all that her mom brought into the dressing room and tried smiling when she stepped out of the dressing room. Elizabeth would have prefer to choose the first one she tried but Johanna didn't like it. At the end she let her mom choose by Johanna's reaction.

Elizabeth was exhausted. She was parked in front of her building and all she wanted to do was get in and eat her feelings into a large tub of cookies and cream ice-cream.

"So much for healthy eating" Thought Elizabeth getting out of the car, but she needed the ice cream

"Elizabeth" Elizabeth turned around and saw Dan getting out of his car

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked him as he walked closer to her. They had hung out a few times so he knew where she lived just as she knew where he lived.

Dan pulled Elizabeth towards him and started kissing her. He let go of her a couple of seconds later when he felt her push him away.

"What?" asked Elizabeth as she pushed him away

"I love you Elizabeth"

"What?"

"Don't get married. Give us a try" he said

"Dan… we are friends" Elizabeth as still wrapping her head around Dan being there. She had never thought of him being more than a good friend.

"Elizabeth we would work" he said vehemently "We have known each other for so long and always have something to talk about. I know your favorite food is Italian, and love horrible 2 star action movies. That you bite the inside of your bottom lip when your nervous" he said hurriedly

"Stop" said Elizabeth shaking her head

"Dan… I'm getting married. I'm sorry" Elizabeth said

"We could work" he said again pleading with her

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth turned around and walked towards her door. Half way there she turned and saw Dan looking at his feet dejected. She turned around and ran towards him pulling his face towards her hers and kissed him, really kissed him. she felt his arms wrap around her hips and slowly she moved her hand from his cheeks to his neck pulling him closer to her.

Just for a second she could see that Dan was right. They could be happy together. She saw them opening their own realty firm and talking into the early morning about their dream house that they would build. Making sure to have a room for game night. She saw them with a kid maybe two going to a lake house every summer.

And just like that it was gone. She slowly pushed him away and gave him a sad smile

"I'm sorry" she whispered again and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy and happy monday!**

Elizabeth sat in her mother's livingroom the night before the wedding surrounded by old lady's and family. From the moment she stepped foot inside she started counting down the seconds until she could leave. She had plastered a smile on her face that she was proud to say that an hour into the bridal shower the smile had yet to slip up.

"I'm so happy for you" said Johanna to Elizabeth giving her a quick hug and walked back towards the kitchen. Elizabeth loves her mother, but she was annoyed that Johanna was so happy that she was getting married.

"I know" said Tia Concha who was dad's sister and made a point of always asking Elizabeth if she had a boyfriend, or when she was going to find a nice man to marry.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone" said Concha

"Yeah, we just wanted to keep things private" said Elizabeth

"Good, I know that a couple of the girls were starting to question if you know…" Concha left a question in the air

"What?" asked Elizabeth staring at her aunt.

"You know, gone to the other side" Concha made a hand gesture

"Lesbian?" asked Elizabeth confused. Concha nodded her head.

"No, I'm not a lesbian and I don't see the problem if I was" said Elizabeth. Most of the time she would just ignore her family's shit, but she was annoyed at the world right now.

"So, what if I was?" asked Elizabeth

"Hey mija, you know that's the devil tempting us" Said concha

"So, your attracted to other woman?" Elizabeth asked

"What? No!"

"You said that was the devil tempting you, so I'm assuming you like other woman" Elizabeth could see the color rise on Concha's cheeks and was glad to annoy and leave her speechless.

"I'm not going to judge you tia" started Elizabeth patting her back in a comforting manner "You like what you like. If you want to eat some pussy, I'm not going to stop you" Elizabeth looked at her tia's eyes that just widened. "I'm sure you can find something online to show you how to do it right" Elizabeth stood from the couch and patted her aunts shoulders a couple more times.

The first real smile of the day was on her face. She was so annoyed when her family said something so ignorant. She could ignore it most of the time but not today. Not when her nerves were shot to hell and she was trying to just get thru the day.

"Congratulations Ellie" said Lupe who was Concha's daughter and just as annoying

"Gracias" Answered Elizabeth and continued walking but Lupe grabbed her hand and pulled her to her group of stuck up cousins

"I was glad to hear you were getting married specially with the weight you put on the last couple of years" Fuck you Lupe thought Elizabeth as Lupe rubbed Elizabeth's belly.

"I know" replied Elizabeth with a fake smile "I actually had money to buy food and my own place. Didn't have to move in with my parents and mooch off them. But to each their own" she finished and walked away

"Someone is pissed today" Elizabeth turned around and was grateful to see Maria standing there. Maria was right she was being kind of a bitch. She hated that her family brought the pettiness out in her but she sometimes couln't and wouldn't keep her mouth shut. If they could say their shit, then so could she.

"I know" Said Elizabeth

"You need to ignore them" Maria was glad to see Elizabeth and was very surprised when her aunt Johanna called last week to tell them about the bridal party and the wedding of Elizabeth.

"So, tell me about this mysterious guy?" asked Maria. Elizabeth repeated the same thing she had said the last few days. "They met in a bar and just hit it off, had been seeing each other for a while and wanted to make it official" Maria mm…mm in all the right places but she called bullshit on it. Elizabeth worshipped her dad but as she got older, she started seeing his faults and the fault of how the MC worked. Elizabeth started pushing everyone away. Maria never thought Elizabeth would put herself in that life, and to be honest there were days where Maria wondered where her life would be if she hadn't fallen for Arnie when she was 16 years old and had been together since then.

"So why haven't I met him before?" asked Maria

"Come on Maria, it's been what at least a year since we had lunch or anything" Said Elizabeth who loved Maria, but they saw a lot of things the same which is why she couldn't understand why she was still with Arnie and that just drove a wedge between them. The last couple of years they had only seen each other a handful of times and that was always in family gatherings

"It's a 2 way street, just as I can call you so can you" Defended Maria. They both stayed quiet

"You can't be mad at me anymore" Said Maria "You can't be mad at me for marring into the MC when you're doing it yourself" And that was the issue that Elizabeth felt betrayed by Maria. That she married into the Mayans when they both promised to walk away from it

"I guess you're right" laughed Elizabeth without humor and walked away. She walked towards the patio door and out to the backyard. She needed a few minutes alone. She hid in a dark corner and leaned against the house. She didn't want to cry so she started taking long breaths and trying to relax. A technic a therapist had showed her the one and only time she went.

"Hey" Elizabeth turned around and saw Karla standing a few feet away.

"I saw you come and hide and I figured you could use a smoke" said Karla taking out a cigarette. Elizabeth wasn't one to smoke often, but it did help with her nerves. She nodded and took the offered cigarette. They were quiet for a few minutes both letting the nicotine into their system.

"Why are you getting married?" asked Karla. She was surprised when she received a call form Elizabeth's mom inviting her to the bridal party. At first, she thought it was a joke but the more Johanna spoke the more she realized that it wasn't. Johanna actually asked her if she knew how long Happy and Elizabeth had been dating and she put off the question saying she was surprise they were making it official. She told Johanna she was walking into work and couldn't talk but would be there Friday. That had been 3 days ago, and Karla had called Elizabeth at least a dozen times but she didn't answer or text her back.

"Oh, you know, I'm old and should be married by now before I start growing scales" said Elizabeth sarcastically

"Elizabeth" said Karla. Elizabeth looked into her best friends face and saw the worry in her eyes. She broke down and told her everything. Karla couldn't believe her ears. Elizabeth was being forced to marry to save Anna whom she had met a few times and was always rude or right down mean to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! No!" shouted Karla "You don't have to do this! I know you have some money saved up. I have about $4000 you can take and leave." Said Karla but Elizabeth shook her head.

"If anything happens to Anna it will be in my head" said Elizabeth sadly. She leaned all her weight on the wall and let her self fall until she was sitting on the floor. Karla copied her movements

"She brought this on herself" argued Karla

"I know, but mom loves her like her own daughter. I can't let mom go through that when she just started to get over her mom's death" it was true Johana had taken the passing of her mother harshly. It had taken her weeks before she got out of bed and weeks before she could stop crying at random points. The only person who would get through her was Anna's daughter Mattie. And any time Johanna would cry Mattie would come over to her and wipe her tears away telling her "It's okay Gramma"

"What about Mattie? I'm supposed to leave her without a mother?" Elizabeth asked

"It's not like she actually takes care of Mattie" Argued Karla. Anna dropped Mattie off when she was only a couple of weeks old saying she was going to work and would be by later only to come back a month or two later. And it had just created a cycle where Mattie was dropped off and left for weeks.

"I can't" Said Elizabeth "I can't let anything happen to Anna, not when I could've stopped it"

"Ellie.."

"I just need you to be here for me. Please" said Elizabeth. Karla shook her head

"What about when he wants to have sex?" asked Karla "what about then?". Elizabeth stayed silent.

"I don't know" Whispered Elizabeth. Karla was the only person who knew that Elizabeth was raped when she was 14 yrs. old. She was so ashamed of it she never told anyone. Not her father who she knew would kill her rapist, but he would never see her the same way.

The rape messed with her head and her sense of self-worth. She never felt safe when she was anywhere alone with a man and even a year passed before she felt safe being in the same room as her father. Who Elizabeth knew would never hurt her but her messed up brain didn't.

One of the reasons why she had never been in a relationship. She could never bring herself to trust anyone enough to let them really know her and she couldn't tell anyone that something so horrible had happened to her. The only reason Karla knew was because they had gotten drunk one night last year and Elizabeth had seen her rapist earlier that day and drank her way through a bottle of tequila and just told everything to Karla. They spent the rest of the night crying where Elizabeth for the millionth time questioned if she had brought this on herself. Had she been forward in any way? Had she dressed provocatively? Was it her fault?

Karla told her over and over that she did nothing wrong. Karla had tried talking to Elizabeth more to try to help her heal, but Elizabeth was good at dodging questions. Karla had finally put her foot down and forced Elizabeth to go to a therapy session. But Elizabeth only went to one and refused to go to any more. She stopped talking to Karla for months, because she tried to convince her repeatedly to go back. Elizabeth finally got her to back off, telling her that she didn't think of the attack most of the time. That there were months where she would go without thinking about it at all.

Elizabeth had one-night stands where both parties knew why she was there. Sex. And a few months of fucking with Sam. But never dated, not wanting to put herself in a vulnerable position.

"I don't know" Elizabeth repeated "I'll deal with it when the time gets here" she said sounding stronger than how she felt

"It's not fair" said Karla who loved Elizabeth as a sister. They sat there on the floor and finished another cegarrate . When they were done, they wiped each other's tears and stood up walking back towards the bridal party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and Review!**

"You look beautiful Ellie" said Johanna finishing Elizabeth's make up. Johanna was so happy for Elizabeth. The last couple of years she could see that something had been bothering Elizabeth and she tried broaching the subject many times, but Elizabeth always waved it away. But she was determined to be 100 percent supportive. If this was what Elizabeth wanted, then she would do everything to get it done. She just wanted Elizabeth to be happy. Elizabeth had seen her first husband abuse her and Johanna was afraid that it was the reason why she had never brought any boyfriends over. That Elizabeth was afraid that she would find a man like Rick, Elizabeth's birth father. But here was her wonderful daughter about to get married and she couldn't be happier for her.

"So do you mom" Elizabeth said to her mom who was wearing a lavender strappy dress. Johanna smiled and walked Elizabeth towards the full mirror in her bedroom. Elizabeth gave her mom a small smile. She looked pretty in the off-rack wedding dress her mom bought. They had taken it to a seamstress to make alterations and it fit her like a glove. Her hair was half up and the rest in curls. Her make up minimal just how she wore it every day but a light neutral lipstick with glossy finish.

"Let's go" Said Johanna. Her, Maria, and Karla walked behind Elizabeth as she climbed down the stairs. Her dad met her down at the base of the stairs with a sad smile on his face. His daughter was getting married today and he knew she hated him for it. There were a hundred things he wanted to say to her like how much he loved her, how he hoped one day she would forgive him. or just get on his knees and ask her to forgive him. But he couldn't. Elizabeth would rather have Johanna think she was happily married than being forced to marry. Johanna would never forgive him if she ever found out and then he would lose 2 women he loved rather than just one.

Elizabeth ignored her father's arm when he offered it to her by acting like she didn't see it. Marcus kept the smile on his face and offered it to Johanna who took it happily.

15 minutes later they were at the courthouse. It would be a small ceremony. Elizabeth was glad to see Happy dressed in a suit rather than normal biker attire. He was surrounded by his mom, Clay and an older woman who was holding onto Clay's arm. Maybe his wife? Wondered Elizabeth

Happy was surprised to see Elizabeth. He thought she was pretty, but she looked beautiful today. He smiled glad that he was marrying her.

Elizabeth went through with the motions of the wedding not really paying attention. Soon enough the judge declared them married and Happy kissed her lips in a soft kiss. She looked at Happy surprised not for the kiss because she knew it would happen but more of the spark she felt. She knew she found him attractive but hadn't given it much thought.

Preparing for Stockholm syndrome? She wondered with a dark laugh in her head

Happy took Elizabeth by the hand and towards a fancy car that Elizabeth knew nothing about. He opened the door for her and she climbed up.

"You look beautiful" said Happy to her. Elizabeth gave him a small smile. He nodded his head understanding that she was nervous.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Gemma to look for a house for us. She found a small 3-bedroom house with a huge patio" he knew with her being the daughter of the president for the Mayans she was probably use to better. But he wouldn't stop helping his mom just to buy her a bigger house.

"It's a good starter home" finished Happy

"It's great. Thank you Happy" she said trying to sound grateful.

"I think you will like it. Ma and I walked it earlier and it's a great house. It needs a little love but has lots of potential" Elizabeth nodded her head while half listening and looking out the window

"Ready?" asked Happy when the car pulled to the side of her parents' house. She nodded her head. Happy helped her get out of the car as a large group of people waited for them in the front yards. As they got out of the car people started tossing rice over them and yelling "Beso!Beso!" (Kiss,kiss) Happy again pulled her towards him and lightly kissed her lips no more than a peck. Then grabbed her hand and pulled her along into the house.

It was a packed house, and she could see members of both clubs surrounded by wife's and kids. Elizabeth kept a smile on her face trying to show happiness. Everyone was smiling and waving at her. She tried smiling back and waving not wanting to seem rude. Happy and Elizabeth separated when people started surrounding them and congratulating them. They were being hugged left and right.

Elizabeth was glad to be away from Happy.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth hadn't even realized Karla was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around Karla and hugged her tightly.

" I'm okay" lied Elizabeth. They didn't have a chance to talk as soon as their hug was over, she was pulled away for another hug. Many hugs later Elizabeth was looking for Karla wanting to find a friendly face she didn't have to continually be smiling to.

"- arrying her" Elizabeth stopped around the corner when she heard Happy's voice

"Yes, I heard Marcus had a stepdaughter, did you meet her?" a man asked

"No" that was Clay's voice if she remembered right

"It had to be a real daughter" Said Clay "A stepdaughter would be replaceable. We need something that will last a life time"

"I don't know" Someone else said "Maybe the stepdaughter was prettier"

"Tig, fuck off. That's my wife you are talking about" Said Happy

"Yeah, a daughter will make sure we keep peace" Said Clay.

What? Elizabeth was confused she would have assumed that they knew she was the step daughter. Would they feel betrayed when they found out she wasn't Marcus daughter? Would they hurt her? Elizabeth started panicking. She was relieved when she saw Karla.

"I need to leave" she told Karla who nodded her head and smiled

"Yes! What do you need?" she asked her

"Can I borrow your car?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes" said Karla digging her keys out of her purse

"Not now, let me go change"

"No, go now" argues Karla she didn't want Elizabeth to change her mind or anyone to try to stop her

"I need to change to something simple. A wedding dress is to obvious" she said. Karla nodded

"I'll be right next to my car" Elizabeth nodded her head and for once in two weeks felt like she could breath. She was going to leave.

Kozik stood a few feet away. He was confused. Why was she leaving? She was running away. Kozik walked looking for Happy. When he found him, he pulled him to the side, away from the rest of the guys. Kozik told him and regretted it almost instantly. Happy was pissed off, he had only seen his face like that a number of times and only when he was going to kill or torture someone that hurt the club.

Happy walked towards the second floor after Kozik told him Elizabeth wanted to change. Luck was on his side as the first door that open Elizabeth was there wearing a white simple dress. Probably one that she was already going to wear after the wedding

"Where are you going" he asked. Elizabeth felt her heart drop to her stomach as he walked closer to her

"Don't try lying to me, my brother heard you" Elizabeth pushed him away

" I was planning on leaving" Elizabeth didn't see the hand coming down and slapping her across the face throwing her on the floor

"So much for never hitting me" She said her hand touching her burning cheek

"Don't remind me of all I said" Seethed Happy he was so angry

"We made a mistake" Said Elizabeth "We can get an annulment. We can figure out a different way to help Anna"

"I thought you were willing to work to make this work" Yelled Happy. Elizabeth was glad for the loud music, so the people downstairs couldn't hear anything.

"Fine, finish changing" said Happy. Elizabeth looked at him confused

"You're leaving?" she asked. Happy grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her up so they were face to face

" We're leaving "He corrected. He was so angry that Elizabeth didn't know what to say

"You are my WIFE. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry. You are mine" he said pushing her on the bed and storming out but not before turning around

"Don't try to run away again, I swear I'll kill anyone that tries to help you" he said and left. Elizabeth fell down on the the floor scared

Happy was met with Kozik at the bottom of the stairs who had been anxiously waiting for one of them to come down

"What're you going to do?" he asked Happy

"I'm taking her with me"

"Happy"

"I bought her, so I am taking her with me" Said Happy cutting him off and walking towards the bar to grab a drink.

Elizabeth came downstairs a few minutes later after fixing her make up. The crowd saw her and started cheering and shouting "honeymoon" Elizabeth tried to smile at them

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Johanna meeting her at the stairs

"Yeah, mom something came up and we have to leave. But thank you so much for everything. It was wonderful" said said and couldn't control a couple of tears

"Oh, honey of course" Johanna said hugging her daughter tightly

"Ready?" asked Happy standing next to Elizabeth

"Yeah" she said and started waving at the rest of the was outside the front door and was surprised when Elizabeth leaned in to hug him

"You didn't tell them I'm not your daughter" Marcus nodded his head grimly "The only good thing about this marriage is that I won't have to be around you anymore" said Elizabeth with a smile and walked away from him.

Happy and Elizabeth got in the same car they drove from the courthouse. They drove in silence for a few minutes

"Why did you Marry me?" he asked a few minutes later

"What choice did I have?" she asked him. Happy stayed quiet and drove to the hotel he had rented for the night. He let out a chuckle he had planned to surprise her by spending the week on the beach wanting their marriage to start on a good foot.

He passed the receptionist desk as he had asked Kozik to check him in to avoid that process and pulled her towards the elevator with both their carry-on bags. The elevator ride was silent.

Happy locked the door behind him and walked towards Elizabeth

"Back off" she said pushing him away. He pushed her on the bed

"I'm not in the mood" she said

"I don't care. I married you. I have you" He said getting on the bed and laying on top of her

"I want you to open your eyes and see me"

"How can you be so cruel" She asked him he started kissing her neck

"I'm cruel?" He asked pulling his head back "You have any idea how much your lies have hurt me. I asked you multiple times if you were sure and every time you said yes", he said "I was going to lay the world at your feet, do anything to make you happ, to make us work. I won't forgive you" he said looking at her dead in the eye and going back to kiss her neck. Elizabeth tried to fight him off, but it was useless he was much stronger than her. She felt so helpless that she couldn't stop the tears from falling couldn't stop the sobs from leaving her body.

Happy looked down at her crying and didn't know who he felt more disgusted in her or himself. He had never forced himself on anyone, and never will. He pushed himself off the bed and walked out the door. He went downstairs to the bar and drank his way through a bottle of Jack trying to forget her sobbing from his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy laid in bed next to Elizabeth. When he came back to the hotel room Elizabeth was asleep and he refused to sleep on the floor so he laid next to her. He had been awake for a few minutes with a small headache from drinking last night.

"Get up" said Happy standing from the bed and walking to the bathroom. He made sure to leave the door ajar so he could hear if the room door was opened.

Elizabeth had been up longer than Happy but she didn't move an inch, scared of what the day had to bring. She saw her bag and grabbed a change of clothes. As soon as Happy was out of the bathroom she went in and locked the door. She took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and black blouse. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her hair.

"Put some make up on" ordered Happy. He was disgusted with himself when he saw the light purple bruise on her face. He didn't want to see it and be reminded that he couldn't control himself last night.

Elizabeth grabbed her small make up bag and walked back to the bathroom, again closing the door and locking it. She saw the small bruise on her cheek and wondered if this was going to become routine. Having to cover up bruises. She quickly applied some foundation that covered the bruise easily enough.

They walked downstairs to the diningroom and were greeted by the waiter who sat them and quickly brought a pot of coffee and two cups.

"Do you know what you want to order?" he asked them. Happy looked at Elizabeth for her to order first

"I'm not hungry, thanks" she said to the waiter

"If we can have a couple more minutes" said Happy. He waited to speak until the waiter was out of ear shot.

"You need to eat "

"I'm not hungry" she repeted

"Don't act like you're hurt don't forget I'm the offended one here" he said angrily

"I asked you for an annulment" she awnsered him angrily

"Your father agreed to it. You agreed to it as well!" he shouted quietly. Elizabeth stayed quiet. Happy ordered two plates of pancakes and sausage remembering she'd ordered that before. He tried to stay calm but got angry when Elizabeth wouldn't eat. Just moved the food around. When he was done eating he paid for the check and helped Elizabeth up from the chair putting more pressure on her arm than he intended he was just angry. Elizabeth hid the wince and kept her face blank.

They walked into the room and again Happy threw her on the bed and started pacing.

"I'll not stand for you starving yourself. You agreed to this so stop being childish" he said when he stopped pacing "You're going to quit your job and every day you'll be going to work with me. I can't trust you and will be watching your every move"

"I thought you said I could keep working" she said

"That was before you tried to humiliate me by leaving me at our own wedding party" he said "We won't tell anyone of this incident. You want to be pissy fine but not in public. You'll respect me and my brothers and any one with the sons. Who was going to help you?" he asked wanting to know since yesterday

"What?" she asked

"Who was going to help you leave?" he asked again angrily. Elizabeth couldn't give Karla's name thinking he would hurt her

"Tell me" he yelled pulling her up again putting much more pressure than he intended

"Maria" she was a safe choice. She was married to Arnie who was a full member of the Mayans and Happy wouldn't mess with her.

"You'll not talk to her at all. I don't want to see her because I won't be responsible for my actions" he threatened. Elizabeth nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get your stuff ready, we're leaving" Elizabeth gathered her things and threw them into the carry on bag. They drove towards Charming in silence. Ever so often Happy would hear Elizabeth sniffle but he ignored it like it wasn't happening.

He parked infront of the house Gemma helped him find and shook his head. This was suppose supposed to be differently he thought to himself. He got out of the car and opened Elizabeth's door offering her his hand, but she ignored it and got out of the car. Happy let out a breath trying to stay calm.

He followed after Elizabeth and unlocked the front foor that opened to a spacious livingroom. The kitchen was in the back while the formal diningroom was in the middle and enough space in the kitchen for a small table. The bedrooms where at the back of the house near the 1 car garage.

He pulled both bags through the house and walked towards the master bedroom. He had splurged and bought a bedroom set with a wood queen size bed, 2 night stands, dresser and mirror with a dark finish.

" We're going to be sharing the room" said Happy not leaving any space for argument.

"I don't care to finish furnishing the house" he said. He hadn't had a home since he moved out of his Ma's house when he was 18 and had been looking forward to going with Elizabeth to look at furniture. It was stupid really that something so domestic had him so excited. He realized that everything about this wedding was stupid. Elizabeth nodded her head not caring.

"We're both adults we can shared the bed" said Happy taking his shoes off and laying on the bed he was tired and wanted to sleep. Elizabeth stood there looking at Happy as he slowly fell asleep. She could either sit or lay on the bed or the floor the house was completely bare of any other furniture. She laid on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

"There's Pizza" said Happy who was sitting up on the bed eating pizza and playing with his phone. When he noticed Elizabeth was starting to stir he grabbed another slice and placed the box in the middle of the bed with the remaining pizza.

Just then Elizabeth's stomach started to growl. She got up and washed her face and hands.

"Thanks" she said taking a bite of a meatlovers slice. She ate making sure to chew slowly not sure what she was suppose supposed to do once she was done.

"You'll call tomorrow to work and let them know you are quitting. We can tell everyone that we came back because Ma has a doctors appointment and we both wanted to be there" Happy had actualy talked to Kozik who was going to take her..

"Sure let me do just as you say" said Elizabeth upseat about being forced to leave her job

"Don't argue with me" said Happy

"Its not like I have a choise" she said

" I don't know you bring out the worst in me" he said quietly but Elizabeth still heard him

"Tomorrow morning we'll take Ma to her doctors appointment and then go clear your apartment out. Anything you want to bring you can, anything else will go to the trash" Happy didn't want her to have a place where she could hide from him "I don't trust you so I'll keep your phone until I can. Make no mistake Elizabeth" he said lowly in a deep voice "If you try to run, I will find you" he said and walked into the restroom. He needed to get away from her. He was still so angry but knew he needed to keep himself under control

Elizabeth dropped the rest of her pizza back in the box having lost her appetite. She knew he had reason to be upset, but she had panicked when she realized that they didn't know whe wasn't Marcus' daughter and that they were already married. She wanted to apologize for trying to run away but the more she thought about it the more she realized that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She didn't want this marriage it was forced on her.

She took a deep breath.

She resolved not to try to leave again. He was right in that he could probably find her. She was going to be strong. If he wanted her to pretend to be a good wife and that they were happy she would do her best. She hoped that he would give her space because she knew that she would need it. She laid on the bed again and prayed for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy and review!**

Happy looked down at Elizabeth and didn't know how to feel. He was still angry but he felt protective of her and that annoyed him. He was upset when he got out of the shower last night and saw that she had barely eaten half a slice of pizza, but couldn't bring himself to wake her up just to get into another argument. He started walking out of the bedroom and towards the front door. He had called a few minutes ago to the diner and ordered 2 of the breakfast specials.

He came back into the house with two Styrofoam togo containers and 2 bottles of water. He waited for Elizabeth to come out of the shower so they could eat together.

"I bought breakfast" he said as soon as she was out of the bathroom. He tried to ignore her as he dug into his own plate, but it was useless. He could see that she was eating a bit, but over all just kept moving the food around.

Calm down he thought to himself. He didn't want to argue again and he knew she wasn't eating to piss him off she was just as lost as he was.

"Finish that, I'm going to wash my face" Said Happy and walked into the bathroom. Elizabeth eat a couple more bites but she wasn't hungry. She had determine to try to show she was a good wife in public, but she still didn't know what her future held.

They drove towards Maria's house in silence. Elizabeth was surprised that they were still driving around in a car rather than his bike. Her Dad loved riding his bike and she could only remember him in a car a handful of times. Most of the time he would follow after them.

"Be very careful of what you say to my Ma" said Happy as they parked on the curb. He knew how happy his Ma was that he was married and didn't want her to be disappointed if she found out the truth. He knew his Ma didn't think she was going to make it. Another reason he was determined to get her through the cancer and that she wanted him to have a good woman by his side, someone that would look after him. Even if Elizabeth was more than likely to poison him than take care of him. He guessed beggers can't be choosers.

Elizabeth again ignored his hand when he opened the car door for her, but he made sure to hold her hand as they walked towards the door.

He was annoyed when he realized they were here almost 2 weeks ago and that the grass still hadn't been mowed. Last time he was here he asked his aunt about the lawn and her excuse was that her knee had been acting up so he left her extra money to get it taken care of. He became angry when he walked into the house and saw that there were plates everywhere in the livingroom and as he walked to the kitchen he saw even more dirty dishes piling up and a foul odor coming from the trash can.

"Owe" Happy looked at Elizabeth who was finally able to remove her hand from his grasp

"Fuck, I'm sorry" he said. He hadn't realized that he'd been fisting his hand that was holding Elizabeths. He felt guilty when he saw her rubbing her hand

Elizabeth could tell that he didn't mean it. She saw he was upseat about the state of his mothers house. But she didn't want to tell him it was okay, because what if that would open a door for him to abuse her and she would always be force forced to say it was okay.

"Mijo? What're you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until next week" said a younger version of Maria. She was obviously surprised to see them and her eyes were wide

"What the hell Tia? You're here to help Ma and keep the house clean?"

"I've been busy" she said unconvincingly.

"Busy? Doing what? You don't pay rent. I pay for everything and give you spending money. So tell me why you aren't doing what you are supposed to do?" He asked angrily

"Mijo" we all turned to Maria who was standing at the kitchen entrance. She smiled softly at Happy and that semmed to relax him a bit

"What are you doing here?" she asked us coming over and hugging us.

"Hola Maria, como estas?"(Hello Maria, how are you?) asked Elizabeth "We wanted to drive you to your appointment today" she finished with a fake smile while Happy glared at his aunt.

"I thought Kozik was taking me" Maria said

"Yeah Ma, we just wanted to make sure you are doing well" Happy said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and guiding her out the door. Elizabeth gave an awkward smile to his aunt and walked after Happy.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my wallet" said Happy once his Ma was sitting in the back seat of his car and had helped Elizabeth into the car which she was forced to accept as she knew Maria was watching walked into the house making sure to slam the door so his aunt knew he was in the house.

"You will have this place sparkling clean by the time we get back. If not I want you out of the house when we come back" his aunt nodded her head knowing she had fucked up. She had lied and with him being gone and hadn't cleaned at all.

Meanwhile Maria was asking Elizabeth about her job when Happy got in the car.

"Yeah, we have decided to spend as much time as possible together so I'm taking a break from work" lied Elizabeth taking Happy's hand in hers. Happy looked at her confused but she just smiled at him. In the back Maria started gushing about them being such a cute couple and how adorable they looked together.

After the visit at the clinic they drove towards a tex-mex restaurant to have lunch. Happy felt relief to know that the cancer was not progressing but at the same resentful as the cancer hadn't gotten smaller.

"Its good news that its not spreading" said the doctor to him.

"What're you thinking of ordering?" asked maria when they were sitting down

"I am not-" Happy cut her off with a glare

"What?" asked Maria looking up from the menu

"I.. I am trying to make my mind up if I want an appetizer or desert" Elizabeth said with a fake smile

"Wanna share something Honey-Bunny?" asked Elizabeth assuming Happy would hate the nick name. he raised an eye brow at her but nodded his head.

"What do you think Maria, maybe a table guacamole or queso?" She asked. Lunch went by fast with Maria updating them with gossip from around her neighborhood.

"I don't want you to think I'm a gossip" said Maria with a blush "It gets boring being in the house all day" She had worked her ass of to get her son the best she could working 6 to 7 days a week and wasn't used to being inactive. It had only been a couple of months since Happy convinced her to quit her job to focus on her health. She only agreed to it after the last payment on the mortgage. If she budgeted right she could live off her savings for a couple of years and she made sure to apply for retirement before she quit her job.

"No, I understand" said Elizabeth with the first genuine smile of the day.

"What do you two have planned for the rest of the day?" Maria asked them

" We're going to Elizabeth's apartment to move her things"

"Oh, are you exited?" asked Maria excitedly. Elizabeth nodded her head taking a drink of water hoping to hide the frown from her face

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Elizabeth

"No, you guys need to spend some time together" said Maria

"No, please come with us. We would really appreciate it" said Elizabeth hoping she would agree to it. Maria could be the buffer between Happy and her

"Only if your sure" Elizabeth nodded her head. They finished lunch and started driving towards Elizabeth's flat. They got out of the car and Elizabeth grabbed a fake rock that held a spare key. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. She was sad thinking this would be the last time she saw this place that she had taken months to decorate, makeing sure that everything here mattered to her.

"This is a beautiful place" said Maria looking around. It was a very cozy with a dark blue couch and a matching chair. With a huge tv mounted over the fireplace. The dining room had a small round dark cherry table that matched the kitchen cabinets. A huge wall to wall closet with mirror doors that Elizabeth loved.

"Thank you"

"You were renting it?" Maria asked

"No" said Elizabeth with a watery smile "I saved for the downpayment for a year and have been paying it off" she had been so exited when she realized that if she kept making the same large monthly payment it would be paid off next year. She had sacrificed her money and worked all the overtime she could to make sure this place would be hers and now it will be gone

"Sorry" she said wiping a tear "This was my first home away from home. It has a lot of wonderful memories" she said

"Lets go look at the room" said Elizabeth taking Maria's hand and pulling her towards the back hoping that she would ignore her crying. Maria was surprised by the huge bedroom. It had to be about the same size of the livingroom and diningroom with a queen bed in the middle of the room and a side table on both sides filled with books and potted orchids.

"Orchids?" Maria asked

"Yeah, they'rere my favorites" said Elizabeth "I'm not much for flowers I prefer planted pots" she said

Johanna had brought over carboard boxes before the wedding telling Elizabeth she could start packing but Elizabeth had just ignored them. She and Maria started packing her things.

"You have so many clothes" said Maria when they opened the huge closet

"I know, I'm not sure why" said Elizabeth "I probably have like 10 outfits that I go through and recycle" she said honestly. "I think half of the clothes are what my mom gets for me and the other half is what my best friend forces me to buy saying it looks good on me" she said with a laugh.

"So this is not yours?" asked Maria with a laugh pulling a multy colored beaded mini skirt

"No"

"Or this?" she pulled a black long sleeved mesh blouse that had roses on the breast area and nothing more

"definitely not" she laughed

"I think my son would enjoy them" Maria said turning back to the clothes and missing the frown on Elizabeth's face but quickly covered it with a fake smile when Maria turned back

"No, I'm afraid I dress more comfortable than that" she said pointing at her jeans and tshirts mixed with a few blouses that were usually for work.

"I think I should donate what I don't wear" Elizabeth said thinking out loud. Maria nodded her head and helped her separate clothes but did sneak a couple of cute dresses that she thought Elizabeth would look good wearing. They both laughted when the pile she was taking was much smaller than the pile she was donating. A couple of hours later mostly everything was packed with the majority of the things being donated including all the furniture. She didn't want to take things that would remind her of her life before she was forced in this damn situation that she would probably be stuck for the rest of her life. Happy said he'd take care of calling the shelters for them to pick up the items.

She walked out the front door with a last look and waved it good bye.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lets go" said Happy to Elizabeth as she finished putting her shoes on. He wanted to take his Ma shopping for a new blanket for her to take to chemo. He also wanted to make sure that his aunt had cleaned up the house.

They drove to Maria's house in silence. Happy never minded the silence actually prefered it but now with Elizabeth it felt akward. He felt like he should be speaking and yet didn't know what to say.

They walked into the house and again without knocking and Happy was angry. His mothers house was in the same condition as before. He heard the water running in the kitchen and became angrier when he saw his Ma standing over the kitchen sink washing dishes

"Ma! Where is tia?" he asked her. Maria was surprised to hear Happys voice and dropped the plate she was washing in the sink causing it to shatter.

"Fuck! Ma you okay?" he asked walking towards her and pulling her away from the sink and into a chair to sit. Maria nodded her head but Happy still took her hand in his and inspected them making sure that there were no cuts or knicks.

Elizabeth stood at the doorway unsure of what to do. Again she was surprised to see Happy so gentle with Maria.

"Ma, whats with the mess?" he asked once he was sure she was not hurt

"Mijo, your tia had to go to Angies house to help with her kids. Its okay" she smiled softly at him.

Happy would understand if his Ma made the mess and he was forcing his aunt to clean it but it angered him because most of this mess was hers. His ma was a clean freak and would often joke that's where Happy had gotten it from. Maria always picked up after herself and her house was always clean.

He had agreed to let his Aunt stay when she was let go of her job and kicked out of her apartment when she couldn't pay. All he asked was that she cleaned what little mess his Ma made and cook atleast twice a week. But ever since she moved in the house it had become dirty. Between her being messy herself, half the time she watched her daughters kids and his mothers house was always messy. She never said anything to him but he knew it bothered her, but his mom probably saw it as her sister was here to help her and it wouldn't be fair for her to complain about the mess which was bull shit.

Elizabeth could see Happy becoming angry and became a little scared of how he would react.

"I can help" she offered doing the only thing she could think of. She rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and moved towards the kitchen sink.

"Oh no honey!" esxlaimed Maria standing up and walking to her " You don't need to clean" she finish and turn off the faucet.

"Maria its fine" Elizabeth said "Happy is right to be upset" never did she think those words would come out of her mouth.

"You need to be in a clean environment" Elizabeth said drying her hands on her jeans and rubbing Maria's arm lightly.

"I can finish cleaning myself" Maria argued

"How about we both clean" Compromised Elizabeth. They both turned to the kitchen sink and Elizabeth washed the dishes while Maria dried.

Happy looked between his Ma and Elizabeth. It surprised him that his Ma seemed so at ease with her. He loved her but knew she could be a bit difficult. He felt his heart tighten when he remembered that this is how he thought his life was going to be when he married her. He shook his head.

"I'm going to get started on the lawn" he said and made sure to take his keys. A few hours later they were done cleaning. Happy mowed the lawn and cleaned the gutters while Elizabeth and Maria cleaned the kitchen and livingroom.

"What do you guys want to eat?" asked Happy walking to the kitchen sink to wash his hands while Elizabeth finished cleaning the refrigerator.

"What do you think Elizabeth?" asked Maria

"Pasta?" suggested Elizabeth. This was the first time she felt hungry in the last few days

"Okay" Happy was glad to hear her suggestion. He wanted her to eat. They drove towards a near by Italian restaurant that Maria said had the best lasagna.

"I always judge them by their chicken permasan" Said Elizabeth without thinking. It was her favorite.

"Really? Why?" asked Maria looked over the menu even if she always ordered the lasagna.

"It's a simple dish, so if they don't make it right the more complex dishes won't be good"

"Okay, do you cock it ofter?" asked Maria wanting to know more about Elizabeth

"No" Elizabeth awnsered with a small smile

"I'm afraid I don't cook much"

"I can understand. Happy said you were busy a lot with your job the last thing you probably want to do is get home and cook"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know how to cook" said Elizabeth

"What?" asked Maria surprised

"Yeah, I can probably make like 6 or 7 dishes" Happy looked at her surprised. Most of the women he knew prided themselves in cooking, including his mother.

"Well its good that I taught Happy how to cook" said Maria. She was surprised that Elizabeth admitted to not knowing how to cook. Her late husband believed in the traditional roles of a wife being a homemaker. He never helped around the house, much less cook which she was sure to teach Happy as soon as he could reach the stove himself.

Maria wanted to get along with Elizabeth and didn't plan to judge her or criticize her if she made her son happy. He knew that Elizabeth didn't know how to cook and if he was okay with it then so was she. She was glad that Elizabeth was honest and didn't lie to her which impressed her.

"Ma, we're going to the store to get you a couple of blankets" said Happy not leaving any room for argument. That seemed more like the Happy Elizabeth knew. Maria shook her head but knew better than to argue with Happy when he thought he was doing it for her own good .

After lunch they went to the local home décor store to buy a couple of things for Maria. They were currently in the blanket isle where Maria was trying to convince Happy that she didn't need such a heavy blanket. Elizabeth looked between them that in a weird sense this felt normal. She shook her head and went back to look at the blankets not wanting them to remember she was here and ask her to pick sides.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Said Elizabeth as she turned around and bumped into someone. She looked down and was met with a little girl maybe 3 or 4 yrs old. Elizabeth smiled at the little girl and looked up ready to apologize at her parents, and was surprised when no one's was around. She bent down and smile at the little girl.

"Hey, whats your name?" asked Elizabeth. The little girl looked at her curiously

"Nat!" she whispered her lip wobbly

"Are you lost?" asked Elizabeth. Nat nodded her head and tears started falling down her eyes.

"Oh honey! Its okay" She squeezing Nat's hand softly. Elizabeth turned around to tell Happy and Maria about the little girl, but was surprised when they were looking at her. Maria smiled at Elizabeth glad to see she was good with children. She hoped for grandchildren soon. Happy had a blank look on his face. One he had perfected over the years in order to avoid showing his feelings.

Happy was conflicted because for a second when he had seen Elizabeth and the little girl he was showed a glimpse of what he thought his life with her would be. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at him when he remembered she hated him and how angry he was at her. He looked away and went back to lookIng at the blankets. He nodded his head when Elizabeth told him she was going to take the little girl to the front of the store with the cashiers see if the little girls parent was up there. He let out a breath when his mother told Elizabeth she was going with her. Happy was glad to have a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

A few minutes later he grabbed both blankets and placed them in the shopping cart. He pulled his phone out and texted Kozik asking him to meet him at Happy's house in an hour.

Elizabeth and Maria walked back towards Happy, they were glad that they were able to help find the little girls parent, Nat's mother was in tears trying to find her daughter.

"So are you and Happy wanting kids soon?" asked Maria keeping her voice light. She didn't want Elizabeth to feel she was pressuring her.

"No!" Elizabeth was surprised by the question and Maria was surprised by the force of Elizabeth's answer.

"I mean that we want to spend time alone. Enjoy our marriage before we start thinking of kids" she said with a fake smile

"Aww" Maria was disappointed to hear that they wanted to wait but could understand wanting to spend time together. Once they had a child it would take a lot of their time. It really bothered her ex-husband when she would dedicate so much time to Happy when he was a baby. She shook her head trying to shake the negative thoughts away. Happy was a better man than his father. A good man.

Once they were done they left the store and Happy stopped at a Mexican bakery and left Elizabeth and Maria in the car knowing his Ma would say she didn't need anything. But he knew she loved Mexican bread in the morning with a large cup of tea or hot chocolate when she craved something sweet.

After a long day Maria was tired, Elizabeth and Happy helped her get to bed. Maria reluctantly let them help but a few minutes after laying in bed she fell asleep. They were leaving the house when his aunt walked into the house.

"Elizabeth go wait in the car" Happy said. Elizabeth looked between Happy and his aunt and was nervous to leave them alone, but with Maria in the next room she felt his aunt was safe from him.

Happy waited for Elizabeth to close the door, but never took his eyes from his aunt. He took a step closer to her deliberately slow.

"I want you out of the house tomorrow. I don't care if you have no where to go. If you can't respect Ma enough to keep her house clean she and I don't need you here. You will be gone by tomorrow morning" he said and walked out the house.

They drove towards their house in an uncomfortable silence. Happy was pissed at his aunt and she had better move out other wise he would throw all her crap out to the trash. Elizabeth sat next to Happy nervously. She could see him grind his teeth and almost felt his anger radiating out of him.

Elizabeth was surprised when they parked infront of the house and there was a blond SON leaning against his bike clearly waiting for them.

"I'll be inside in a few minutes" said Happy handing Elizabeth the keys. Elizabeth took them and walked past the blond biker as quick as she could.

"Hey Brother" said Kozik hugging Happy

"I need a favor" said Happy

"Yeah?" Kozik said confused. Happy was not one to ask for favors could probably count them in 1 hand since they met.

"I need you to stay here for a few days. Keep and eye on Elizabeth" finished Happy. Kozik stared at Happy. Kozik was the one he called on his wedding night and they both got drunk at the bar. Barely exchanging any words.

"Done" said Kozik.

"Thanks, can you get a bag and spend the night " Kozik drove away unsure of the next few days. Him and Happy hadn't talked since the wedding night but as his best friend, his brother he was pissed on his behalf. He hoped the days went by smoothly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone, its been a busy month but here is an update. Don't forget to review.**

Elizabeth laid in bed the next morning unsure of what to expect in the coming days.

 _Happy walked into the room he and Elizabeth shared and found her laying on the edge of the bed with her back to him._

" _I need to leave for a few days" He said and was unsurprised when Elizabeth didn't acknowledge him._

" _Kozik will be staying with you. He won't let you out of his sight. Anything you need ask him and do as he tells you" he said as he packed a to go bag. A few minutes later he was done he dropped a couple of hundreds on the night stand and walked out of the room._

 _Elizabeth laid in bed, what did he expect from her. Did he expect her to pack his bag like she knew her mom did for her dad. To kiss him and wish him a safe trip. She felt it was safer to pretend that she was asleep, even though they both knew it was a lie._

 _Happy walked into the living room glad to see Kozik was back so soon._

" _Here's a $1000 bucks" he said handing the money to Kozik. "Take her to get some groceries and make sure she eats"_

" _Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Kozik_

" _I need to leave. I'll be back as soon as I can. If she needs any money please give it to her and I will pay you back. Check on Ma in a few days"_

" _Of course brother" said Kozik_

 _Happy reved up his bike taking a last look at his home. No, just a house, he thought and focused on the road ahead._

Elizabeth was scared. Was Kozik staying here a punishment?

Kozik knocked on the bedroom door 3 times

"Be ready in 20 minutes. We are going grocery shooping" he said and walked away. He had wanted to get something to eat but then realized why Happy asked him to take Elizabeth grocery shopping. It was because their kitchen was bare. They didn't even have utensils.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and got out of bed. After a quick shower she dressed in jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. Her nerves were still on the edge. She walked out of the room with debit card in her back pocket.

"Lets go" Said Kozik who was sitting on the kitchen counter going through his phone. He had called and just spoken to Gemma. She gave him the day off but told him he better have his ass in the shop first thing in the morning. He quickly closed his phone and walked out the door expecting Elizabeth to follow him.

Kozik like Happy had been a son for over 10 years. Where men expect their orders to be followed and not questioned specialy by their woman. Neither felt it was rude of them it was just how it had been like that for years.

"So he is going to be like Happy in the sense that he expected her to follow his orders" thought Elizabeth. She followed after him and got in the car. Sitting as close as possible to the door and away from the gear shift that divided her seat to the driver's seat. The whole ride was quiet. Kozik was thinking of a few things he needed to grab if he was going to be staying in their house for a few days. Elizabeth looked out the window trying to remember this route. She had never set foot in Charming and the last couple of days it had been a straight drive to Bakersfield where Maria lived.

Kozik wanted to be neutral on his thought of Elizabeth but he knew she was the reason why his best friend, his brother felt like he had to leave. He couldn't help but feel animosity towards her. But tried to ignore it knowing Happy would probably kick his ass if he disrespected her because at the end of their conversation he realized that while Happy asked him to watch her, but more importatntly was tasking him with taking care of Elizabeth.

They walked into the grocery store where Elizabeth grabbed the ingredients for the few recipies she knew and the basics such as cereal, bread, and turkey. Kozik walked behind her pushing the shopping cart and picking a couple of items himself.

"I got it" said Kozik when Elizabeth pulled out her wallet

"Fuck" Thought Elizabeth. She didn't want to owe him anything but he gave her a look clearly not leaving room for an argument.

They got back in the car and Elizabeth's nerves came back again. She didn't know if it was because with Happy she had delt with him the last couple of days and in a small way she felt some what safer than she did the day after the wedding. But with Kozik she didn't know what to expect and was scared.

"Do you mind if we stop at the furniture store?" she asked noticing the store at the end of the block and wanting to spend as little time as possible with him alone. Kozik looked at her and reluctantly nodded his head. He saw they had no furniture and wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor. If she happened to get a couch he could sleep on, that would be great.

Elizabeth walked around the furniture store taking as much time as possible inspecting each piece. She figured that since they were here she could buy a T.V. so as not to be bored and a couple of stools for the breakfast bar. She noticed Kozik eyeing the living room furniture and realized that there was no where for him to sleep in the house. She asked him about the couches and ended up choosing the one he said was more comfortable. 2 hours later they finally walked out of the store where Elizabeth paid extra for them to deliver the items before the end of the day.

She laid in bed never taking her eyes off of the bedroom door which was locked. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The tv light reflected off the bronze door knob which Elizabeth expected to turn at any moment. She started breathing faster feeling tears down her face.

"Fuck" Elizabeth thought "Karla was right" she realized that while she had been scared of all day that Kozik might get violent and hit her. It was the realization that she was more afraid that he would rape her that scared her to her core. She felt like she was 14 again and Uncle Paco was on top of her. His full weight on her and she couldn't breathe.

"No! Stop!" she shouted at him begging him to stop

Kozik laid in the brand new L shaped couch watching a basketball game. He and Lorca had 100 bucks riding on the game. He was startled when he heard Elizabeth shout. He grabbed his gun from the coffee table and ran towards the master bedroom.

"Fuck" the door was locked. He moved back and threw all his weight breaking the door open. He was expecting to see her in danger, but was relieved when he saw her trashing on the bed

"Elizabeth" he called her thinking she was asleep but she kept trashing and shouting. He walked closer to her and

"Elizabeth!" he shouted hoping to wake her up. She froze but he could hear her whimpering

"Elizabeth your okay" he said softly remembering consoling his sister when they were younger and she would have nightmares. He repeated it over and over again. Slowly Elizabeth started calming down

" I'm sorry" She said realizing she wasn't back in that night. She took deep breaths.

"Nightmares?" he asked her

"Yeah, I fell asleep watching a horror movie" She lied never taking her eyes from the blanket that covered her

"Okay, you need some water?" asked Kozik looking doubtful at Elizabeth

"No" Said Elizabeth still focusing on her breathing and wanting him to go away

"Okay call me if you need anything" he said. As soon as he was out the door Elizabeth moved to close the door but it was fruitless the door wouldn't stay closed or lock. She walked into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. She turned the water as hot as she could take and walked in fully dressed. She grabbed a loufa and rubbed the bar of soap against it creating bubbles. She was 14 again and scrubbing her skin raw trying to get the dirty feeling off. She scrubbed and scrubbed until the water ran cold at which point she leaned back and fell to the ground and cried.

On her 5th attempt to stop crying she was able to calm down enough to where she felt it was okay to get out of the bathroom. She didn't want Kozik to feel he had to check on her. She dressed in a clean shirt of Happy's that he had in the linen closet and walked out of the bathroom. She got in bed covering herself completely.

Slowly she started falling asleep and her last thought was of how safe she felt smelling of Happy's body soap and the light woodsy smell coming from the shirt she wore.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is going to introduce Gemma. Keep in mind that this is in the first season and Gemma is more sympathetic.**

Elizabeth was inside the bathroom changing into a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Kozik woke her up a few minutes ago telling her they had to get going to get to the shop on time. She wasn't sure where they were going but stood up and walked into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her.

"Sleep okay?" asked Kozik as they stepped out of the house. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked a bit pale.

"Yeah" lied Elizabeth as they walked towards her car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Teller-Morrow" Kozik said seeing the blank look in Elizabeth's face and realized just how little she and Happy knew about each other

"It's the mechanic shop that the president owns. All the SONS work there and our office is located there" said Kozik with a smirk "Office"

"Come on lets go" said Kozik parking and getting out of the car.

"Kozik the car in lane 3 needs to be completed before lunch" said Gemma walking up to him and handing him a clip board with the paper work.

"Gemma, I haven't even had a coffee" whined Kozik

"You're lucky I let you off yesterday, get to it" Said Gemma not caring. She saw the woman standing next to Kozik and realized it was Elizabeth Alvarez.

"Hey Honey, how are you doing?" she asked kindly. She felt bad for Elizabeth having to be forced to marry. Gemma had been pissed when Clay told her about the deal with the Mayans. She felt that now they would think anyone could be forced to do anything.

Including her son and if Clay or anyone else thinks that they would force Jax to marry they would deal with her. She had just gotten rid of Wendy only for her to come back pregnant. Wendy carrying her grandchild was the only reason she didn't drag her thrthrough the streets of Charming and kick her out.

"Come on lets get a coffee" said Gemma nudging Elizabeth towards the clubhouse. As they walked Gemma felt some guilt for not fighting Clay on the idea harder. Elizabeth's eyes were blood shot clearly she had spent the night crying and it had just been a few days after the wedding but her face was pale and looked a bit sick.

Gemma knew that Happy had asked Clay for a few days off and wondered what happened before he left. Did they fight? All the guys knew better than to hit their wives. That was something that she could never stand for and thankfully both John and Clay supported her. The only one that had defied her had been Kyle Hobart who beat his ex-wife April. As soon as Gemma noticed it she walked up to Kyle who had been working in a car and slapped him across the face. He raised his hand ready to strike her back and the only reason he didn't was because she was the President's wife.

"Here drink up" said Gemma pouring coffee into a cup

"Thanks" said Elizabeth sitting next to Gemma on a bar stool. Normally she wouldn't drink coffee, but she didn't want to be rude to Gemma.

Gemma looked at Elizabeth while she drank her coffee. She again felt a wave of guilt was over her. Elizabeth sat crunch over the bar almost wanting to make herself smaller.

"Look Elizabeth" said Gemma. She realized her voice had been overly harsh when Elizabeth looked up with fear on her face.

"I am sorry you are in this situation" Said Gemma softly not wanting anyone to hear

"But now you are stuck and your life is what you make of it. If you choose to be miserable that's up to you, or you can show to be a strong woman who will move forward and try to be happy" said Gemma. Elizabeth stared at her without saying anything

"Its your choice Elizabeth, but I would suggest you try to find some happiness" Gemma pulled a key out of her back pocket and gave it to Elizabeth.

"Go get some sleep, it's the last door to your left and it locks from the inside" said Gemma grabbing her coffee and walked towards her office. She had shit that needed to get done and opening the shop was on the top of the list.

Elizabeth looked at Gemma as she walked away. It had surprised her how Gemma spoke to Kozik. Johanna rarely showed up on any of the business that the Mayans owned. Sure Johanna knew all or at least most of the members but that was because of bbqs, Sunday dinners, birthday parties, holiday gatherings. Her parents had made a conscious effort of keeping their lives separate. Elizabeth weaved in and out of both when she was a teenager and the kids she had grown up with started talking about prospecting and getting patched in. She was disappointed to know what her father really did.

Elizabeth left the coffee at the bar and walked towards the hallway Gemma pointed towards. She was surprised how lived in and clean the room was. It had a full bed in the corner with a nightstand next to it. She made sure to lock the door as she closed the door behind her. she noticed a door and opened it there was a tiny bathroom with a walk in shower, toilet and vanity. She laid on the bed and focused on her beathing. Slowly she drifted to sleep with the light sent of fabric softner.

A few hours later Elizabeth laid in bed. She felt calmer after getting some sleep. She laid in bed thinking of what Gemma had said.

"Its your choice" kept running through her head. She realized she had been wallowing in self-pity. She was stuck whether she liked it or not. It was done. She was married to Happy. Stuck with him for the rest of her life. She let out a humorless laugh

Elizabeth had always been realistic or at least that is what she thought of herself. She saw most of life choices like her weight. If she really wanted to lose weight she would stop eating junk food and eat healthier maybe exercise once in awhile, but instead she loved eating chocolate, burgers and any fried food. Most of life's choice were left to us and we laid in the bed that we made.

She hadn't made the bed where she would have to be forced to marry, but she chose to stay in California even when she knew all the illegal activities her father and brother participated in. Chose to stay close to an "MC Family" that viewed woman as a commodity. To be compliant and follow as they are told. And she realized that in the fucked up universe this was always going to be the outcome. With her being stuck.

Elizabeth let out a few tears. She would ignore last night because that's the only way she knew how to deal with it.

But she didn't want to be miserable the rest of her life. She remembered her first plan when she found out she would have to marry Happy. She thought of pretending to be okay with having to be married, but she would get to keep her job where she could have a normal 8 hour a day. She made the decision to have that be her goal. She would apologize to Happy and slowly get him to trust her or at least enough where he would let her go back to work and to where there wouldn't be a chaperone always watching her.

She got up from bed and went to the vanity area to wash her face with a goal in mind her plan was set.

Elizabeth slowly walked out of the room making sure to take a deep breath and as she walked out of the hallway with the rooms. She was surprised when she saw a couple of kids running around. She could count the number of times she visited her father at the scrap yard or garage as a child with one hand. But these two kids looked comfortable running around and from what she could tell playing tag. They hadn't noticed her which is why the girl bumped into Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" asked Elizabeth. The girl shyly nodded her head.

"Elizabeth this is Ellie" said Gemma stepping closer and patting Ellie's head

"My name is Elizabeth too" said Ellie with more confidence smiling at Elizabeth

"Nice" Elizabeth said smiling back and offering her hand for a high five. Ellie looked at Gemma who nodded her head and high fived her.

"Baby, go get a snack so I can finish taking to your mom" Ellie nodded and waved at Elizabeth who waved back

"Hey Donna, this is Elizabeth she is Happy's wife. Elizabeth this is Donna she is married to Opie. He and my son, Jax, grew up together. I think that boy spent more time at my house than he ever did at his own as a kid" said Gemma with a smile. She loved Opie and was grateful that Jax always had him by his side and saw each other as brothers.

"Hey" Said Donna with a tight smile

"Gemma I just want him to come home and spend time with his kids"

"Donna you know its tradition to have a party. Let the guys celebrate their way and you can have him the whole day afterwards"

"Yeah once he has a hungover and sleeping it off instead of playing with his kids" said Donna angrily knowing this was a loosing battle

"Donna, just help the girls clean for the party and then take one of them so they can help you get your house in order" Said Gemma losing her patience

"i have things to do Gemma. I need to take the kids to get some school supplies. And the last thing I need in my house is a tart in it" she said gathering her purse.

"I can help" said Elizabeth. She saw this as a step to gain some trust especially with Gemma who in her mind should mirror her mother as the wife of the President but seemed completely different.

Gemma was surprised to hear that Elizabeth was willing to help. She expected her to take weeks before she realized she needed to get over her funk, and was glad to see she was wrong. Maybe with Elizabeth helping would calm down Donna.

"Go do what you need to do Donna, and pick up Elizabeth tomorrow after work so she can help you" Donna nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen wanting to gather her kids and get the hell out. Gemma looked at Donna thinking she needed to get her head out of her ass. She understood that Donna was pissed that Opie had spent years in jail but all the guys knew that that was just a part of the life. Donna and Opie had been together since high school she should know better just by remembering how many "out of jail" partied she had attended over the years.

"Are you good at filing?" asked Gemma.

"Bored me to death but if you have good music it will help make it go faster" awnsered Elizabeth.

She spend the rest of the work day in the office with Gemma helping her get the office in order. Kozik maid a point of checking in on her every hour, but neither spoke about it. Before leaving for the day Gemma told Kozik of the plans for the next day of Donna picking up Elizabeth. He was not pleased that he wouldn't be watching her but knew it was useless to argue with her. He simply nodded his head and accepted it.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth stepped out of the bedroom as soon as she heard Kozik close the door of the bathroom. She walked towards the kitchen and started working on breakfast. She made the only breakfast she knew which was scrambled eggs with cheese and toast. Just as the toast jumped out of the toaster Kozik walked into the kitchen following the food aroma. He was surprised to see Elizabeth in front of the stove. He expected her to completely ignore him like she had done last night after work.

"Good morning Kozik" said Elizabeth plating the eggs

"Good morning" said Kozik confused as he looked at Elizabeth as she placed two plates on the breakfast bar

"Eggs?" Elizabeth asked

"Are they poisoned?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"My cooking isn't that bad" said Elizabeth but when she saw that he kept looking at the plates without eating she grabbed a forkful from each plate and walked away giving him a choice for either plate while she grabbed the toast. Kozik ate the eggs and toast while keeping an eye on Elizabeth. Once he was done he asked

"What do you want?" he asked seeing the breakfast for what it was, a bribe.

"Can you take me to my job?" she asked

"No" Kozik answered not even thinking about it. Elizabeth assumed that would be his first response but it still annoyed her.

"Kozik I am assuming Happy told you the problems we are have-"

"No, Happy didn't say anything, and I don't want to know if he doesn't want me to know" he said cutting her off

"Okay fair enough" Elizabeth doubted that Kozik didn't know but choose to let it go

"We are going through a rough phase, but eventually we'll be okay" She said trying to convince herself as well as him. "He wanted me to quit my job and that's fine, I understand, but I can't just not show up. They will worry and may call the cops" she said hoping that just like the Mayans the SONS would want to stay away from the police

"I can go in, lie to them and gather my things. In and out in less than 20 minutes" Kozik thought about it while he finished chewing on the last bite of bread. He knew that before the wedding Happy wanted to make things work, and if she was willing to work as well he figure it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, but this better not be a trick" He warned in an angry voice. "So far your issue with Happy has been between the 3 of us. If you do or try anything stupid I will let Clay know and he can figure what to do with you" He said with an empty threat

"Okay" said Elizabeth contain herself from rolling her eyes.

They drove in silence to her job. Elizabeth was glad to be able to gather her stuff from the office and be able to quit face to face with Dan. She didn't want him to think she was running away. She also wanted to at least be able to get a good recommendation for when she would be able to work again, especially if there wasn't any openings here.

"I will be waiting here, if you aren't out in 25 minutes I will call Clay" Kozik said looking her straight in the eye. Elizabeth nodded her head and got out of the car.

"Hey Elizabeth" Jane greeted her before picking up a line that was ringing. Elizabeth walked into the office waving as she was greeted but her goal was to get to Dan's office.

"Hey" she said knocking on the open door.

Dan looked up from the paperwork he was working on surprised to hear Elizabeth's voice.

"Hey" he said his voice coming out low

"Can I sit?" she asked him pointing to the chair across from him

"Yes, of course" he said and stood up wanting to be a gentle man

"How are you Elizabeth?" he asked her as he sat back down after her

"I'm good, yourself?" she asked

"I've been better" he answered honestly

"I went to the wedding party at your parents, but you had already left" he confessed

"Oh" she wasn't sure what he expected her to say

"I'm here because… I hate to do this Dan, but I have to quit"

"What? Why?" he asked surprised

"Elizabeth I'm sorry for going to your apartment, I've thought about it and I know it was wrong of me. I understand that you aren't interested" he said with a crack in his voice "But I don't want you to leave. You're one of the best realtors here and a very good friend. I don't want to lose you"

"Dan… I'm quitting because my mother in law has cancer and she's going through a rough spot. I want to be able to help her now that she needs me" She lied. But the closer to the truth it was the less likely she would forget her lie.

"Oh" he said

"I don't want to lose you" Dan repeated "We can cut your hours. Have you work part time" said Dan, he saw Elizabeth shake her head "We can work around your schedule. Come in late or leave early. You tell me and I can work with it" He said. Even to himself his voice was full of desperation

"Thank you" Elizabeth said sincerely "But she needs me and I don't want to put any extra strain on our coworkers" she said knowing that if it was the case they wouldn't appreciate having the extra work load

"Elizabeth… Please I'm sorry"

"Dan I promise that me quitting has nothing to do with what happened that night. I enjoyed working here and I enjoy our friendship but I need to quit. I would love to be able to come back when the time is right, but can also understand if there isn't an opening. I hope that I've done my job right to get a good recommendation" Dan looked at her feeling so useless. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come back and he would Woo her. Dan would make her realize that they worked great together but here she was slipping away from him even further.

"The best reference" Dan said with a sad smile. Elizabeth stood up

"Thank you for everything Dan" she said sincerely and walked out of his office.

He watched as she gathered all her things and placed them in an empty paper box. Saw as she placed the dreamcatcher he gave her when he visited Montana in the box. He again felt like an idiot for not stepping up earlier. As she walked out of the office waving to a few people he wondered if he should fight for her or let her go.

Elizabeth was walking out the office when she bumped into something.

"Crap" she thought holding tighter to the box in her hand not wanting to lose the few possessions she had

"I thought you were on your honeymoon" Elizabeth looked up to see Veronica

"Just grabbing a few items" said Elizabeth motioning to the box

"Oh"

"I should get going" said Elizabeth not wanting to deal with any of the drama that usually came with Veronica. She and Elizabeth worked together at the realty office and got along fine but then Veronica started seeing a married Mayan member and Elizabeth lost interest in the friendship. Especially when she realized Veronica would try to use her to get invited to the family gatherings where she would try to throw it in Jasmines face that she was sleeping with her man.

"I love him Elizabeth" said Veronica. She realized she messed up trying to use Elizabeth but she missed her friendship.

"Okay" said Elizabeth dismissively

"I really do"

"You messed around with a married man Vero, he told you he would never leave his wife and yet you keep trying to convince him to leave with you. I'm sorry that you cant get over him but you brought yourself into that situation" Said Elizabeth stepping around her

"What about you?" asked Veronica angrily "You know how all the bikers are. You know they are all liars and cheaters and yet you married one. Even after you said you never would"

"Good bye Veronica" said Elizabeth and walked away. But it made Elizabeth question how she would handle having to see Happy's indiscretions. Would she be able to be like Jasmine and ignore all the woman that her husband slept around with. Having her kids know the true, but knowing it would never be accepted if she did the same.

"Ready to go?" asked Donna walking into the office where Elizabeth sat on the floor separating all the paperwork. Gemma let her into the office but left just a few minutes later having to deal with an angry customer.

"Do you mind waiting a few minutes?" Elizabeth asked stacking up the paperwork

"Go ahead" said Donna pulling her phone from her purse. She was glad to have at least a couple of minutes free. Both Ellie and Kenny stayed after school today for softball practice. She was not looking forward to having to clean the house but knew it needed it. It had been a month since it was fully cleaned.

"Lets go" said Elizabeth standing up. The drive was quick, and they stopped at the grocery store for a few cleaning supplies. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Donna chose all the off brand items.

They started working in the kitchen pre-spaying the oven and stove top. Between the two they were done with the house after a few hours.

"Pizza?" Asked Donna after they finish cleaning

"Yeah sure" said Elizabeth. She was relieved when half way through cleaning Donna called Gemma asking her to pick up her kids and to let Kozik know that they were not done yet. Elizabeth was relieved not to have Kozik breathing down her neck.

They were waiting for the pizza and drinking wine, well Donna was a couple of glasses ahead of Elizabeth.

"Thank you for helping me"

"Yeah, no problem" answered Elizabeth. They were sitting down in large soft grey couch

"I hadn't realized how dirty the house was. Its hard you know?" said Donna "One minute everything is okay and the next your husband is calling you from jail telling you he has been arrested. The kids were 5 and couldn't understand why Daddy wasn't coming home. Why they could only see him every couple of weeks" she said taking another drink from her glass

"Between working a minimum paying job, having to take care of two kids the house was put on the back burner" They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"I know you just got married and your probably happy as a clam" Donna said with some bitterness "But be sure that this is what you want because take it from me going from a marriage to basically single mother sucks ass"

"As the kids grew older and started having friends, softball games, spelling bees the twice a month visitations slowly start dwindling to once in a while. I knew it pissed Opie off not being able to see the kids but part of me wanted to punish him. For leaving me alone with all the responsibilities. The times I had to go and ask Gemma for money for grociries and ignore the pity look on her face" Elizabeth stared at Donna unsure what she should say.

"And he is getting out tomorrow, but I just cant let go of this anger. He should've been here Elizabeth for all the little moments… and the truth is that I can't convince myself that staying with him is worth it. Not when there will always be the possibility that he goes back" Donna said it all breathless. She had thought this ovef so many times the last few months knowing it was closer to Opie getting out, but this was the first time she said it out loud.

"Donna-" but she was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

They ate pizza while a movie played in front of them but didn't talk much more. Before Kozik picked Elizabeth up Donna apologized and asked her to please not say anything to anyone.

Elizabeth nodded her head. She felt bad for Donna and hoped that she could figure out what she wanted before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey happy Friday! Today is a short chapter but enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Elizabeth and Kozik walked into the clubhouse. Gemma asked everyone to come in early so they could close the shop early for Opie's welcome home party.

"Hey Elizabeth, Kozik you have 2 cars waiting for you in lane 3" said Gemma walking towards them and giving Elizabeth a quick hug. Gemma was surprised that she liked Elizabeth, well liked her enough for knowing her only a few days. Elizabeth seemed to have her head on straight.

"Can you help out the girls get breakfast ready?" said Gemma but expecting her to say yes

"I'm not much of a cook, but if there's enough ingredients I can make muffins" said Elizabeth

Gemma nodded her head. She just wanted the guys to eat so they can start working and not linger around doing nothing. She didn't want to have to be dealing with angry customers when today was supposed to be a happy day. She knew how much Jax was looking forward to having Opie around. They were inseparable when they were kids and Opie helped Jax when Tommy died.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and realized why they would need help. The 4 girls that were working on breakfast were unorganized and the kitchen was a mess with trash overflowing the trash container.

"Hey" said Elizabeth. The girls glanced at her and ignored her going back to what they were doing

"I'm Happy's wife" said Elizabeth figuring that was a safe start. That got the girls attention and she received a round of "Hey"

"What're you guys cooking?" she asked. Elizabeth realized why they were making such a mess. She stepped in and started dividing the work among the girls. They didn't seemed bothered with being ordered around and just did as they were told.

Elizabeth supposed they would be considered a fulana who is a hang around and that sleeps with the guys from the club. Elizabeth should have guessed that all MCs would have them around. She didn't realized until she was a teenager what they were there for. Anytime they visited her dad they were never around, it wasn't until the kids she grew up with started prospecting that they would brag about bedding those women, or when they would become angry when a member took their "pussy of the night

It bothered Elizabeth that there were, Fulanas or Crow eaters as they girls working in the kitchen call themselves, to begin with. Did her father sleep with them? She knew other married members did. For a second she wondered if Happy would sleep with them

"What the fudge?" thought Elizabeth. She should want him to sleep with them so he doesn't expect sex from her. She shook her head and focused back on breakfast.

A few hours later the party seemed to be in full swing. Gemma was walking around greeting the members from other charters that drove in to welcome Opie. "Get out of jail" parties were pretty popular with the entire club. Gemma couldn't remember to how many she had been to, but knew there were many. It was a sort of way of honoring for the guys lasting inside and not dragging the club down with them.

Gemma saw that Elizabeth decided to place herself behind the bar. She would call it bartending except all there was beer and scotch. It surprised Gemma how much Elizabeth had taken charge of all day ordering the croweaters around. Gemma should have guessed that Elizabeth would fit in after all she was the daughter of the Mayan president and had grown up in the MC. It calmed Gemma to be reminded that Elizabeth knew the way of life.

"Hey everyone" Gemma shouted getting everyone's attention. She had always enjoyed attention and since she had been queen of the SONS everyone made sure to listen to her.

"Bobby just called they should be here in 5 minutes" she said. There was a large round of applause and shouts of celebration.

Gemma looked around trying to find Donna and the kids. She was frustrated when she didn't see them. She looked for them and found them in Opie's dormroom.

"He should be here any time" said Gemma motioning for them to follow. Kenny and Ellie smile widen and immediately stood up follow her, but Donna didn't.

"Go wait in the parking lot your mom and I will be there in a minute" Gemma said smiling to the kids. They nodded their heads and walked out.

"Gemma- I"

"Donna just go out there today. You and Opie can figure this out later. Today is a good day. He is safe and out" said Gemma interrupting Donna. She hugged her tight. They had their difference but at the end of the day. Old ladies had to stick together.

"Okay" said Donna hugging her back.

Donna walked out the dorm rooms to the bar. It was mostly empty meaning that everyone was outside waiting.

"Can I have a shot?" she asked Elizabeth who was behind the bar

"Liquid courage?" Asked Elizabeth pouring it

"Yes" said Donna. Elizabeth nodded her head and poured one for herself.

"Bottoms up" said Elizabeth taking her shot at the same time as Donna.

"Lets go" said Donna and Elizabeth followed after her.

Elizabeth hoped that the shot calmed her down. Before they left this morning Kozik told her that most likely Happy would be here today. She was nervous to see him and hid behind the crowd as Donna walked towards the front of the waiting mass.

A minute later everyone hears the roar of motorcycles getting closer. Everyone cheered. Next thing they knew there were about a dozen bikes coming into the lot. The cheering became louder. Elizabeth tried to blend in wanting to go unnoticed. She gave a small smile when she saw the kids throw themselves at the tallest man as soon as he was off of his bike. Everyone gave them a couple of minutes together and then surrounded him with hugs.

Elizabeth walked back towards the bar, but half way there she felt like someone was watching her. She was surprised to meet the dark eyes of Happy. He looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. A frown on his face. Elizabeth awkwardly gave a him small wave, but kept walking away when she saw his frown deepen.

30 minutes later the party was back inside, there was music, food and beer everywhere. Elizabeth stayed behind the bar and refilled cups and sent croweaters with beer and food for the guys telling them to stay clear of Opie. The last thing Donna needed was to see Opie's eyes wandering away.

"Go see your old man" Said Gemma standing next to Elizabeth.

" I'll watch the bar" Gemma said when she saw Elizabeth was going to protest. Gemma handed her a beer to take to Happy and focused on cleaning the bar for a bit. She wanted Happy and Elizabeth to work and wanted Elizabeth to know that old ladies had to have each others back.

Elizabeth walked towards Happy who sat on the edge of a booth seat next to Opie and a couple of other guys she hadn't met but could remember seeing them at the wedding.

"Welcome back" said Elizabeth leaning down to give him a kiss on the check. Happy looked at her with a blank expretion.

"Aww the newlyweds" said a curly dark hair man.

"Shut up Tig" said a blond haired man in his twenties. They went back to their conversation while Elizabeth stood next to Happy feeling awkward.

"I should get home" Said Donna where she sat next to Opie feeling as awkward as Elizabeth.

"Are you sure babe?" asked Opie hoping she would stay

"Yeah, I need to get the kids back. And don't want them to see the craziness of a SONS party" she said with a smile

"Do you mind dropping Elizabeth home?" Happy asked not wanting to deal with Elizabeth tonight

"Yeah, no problem" Donna stood and have Opie a quick kiss on the lips.

" I'll meet you at the car" she told Elizabeth.

"It was nice seeing you guys again. Have a good night" said Elizabeth walking away from them.

Elizabeth laid in bed awake keeping an eye on the clock waiting for Happy to get home. Around 2 am she hears the door open and hears foot steps walk past the bedroom door and then back to the livingroom. She let out a breath when 20 minutes later he hadn't come into her bedroom. She slowly drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Elizabeth woke up she showered and dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She quietly exited the bedroom as she walked towards the kitchen she saw Happy asleep on the couch. Elizabeth looked at Happy and realized just how peaceful his face looked.

She continued walking towards the kitchen and started cooking. She wanted a simple breakfast and made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She was surprised when she placed the bread in the toaster and turned around to see Happy standing in the kitchen entrance watching her.

"Good morning" she said grabbing 2 plates and filling them up. She placed the plates on the breakfast bar.

"Sit, are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked Happy turning around and grabbing strawberry jam and plating the toast. Happy sat down watching Elizabeth's every move. Elizabeth sat next to Happy and started eating wanting to calm her brain down

"Is it poisoned?" aske Happy. Elizabeth smiled

"No" she replied

"What's so funny?" asked Happy

"That was the same thing Kozik asked me" she said remembering bribing Kozik with food. Happy stayed quiet, but it bothered him that she had cooked for Kozik.

"I'm sorry" said Elizabeth turning to face Happy

"What?" He asked

"For not telling you the truth" said Elizabeth not wanting to apologize again. "You were right, I never gave you any reason to know that I didn't want to marry. I'm sorry" she said realizing it was sincere

"We're married now. I want us to get along. You said you wanted us to pretend to be happily married. I can do that" she said. Happy stared at her with a blank face and took a bite of eggs. They were not bad could use a bit more salt

"What do you get out of it?" he asked

"Peace of mind" she said only saying half truth. In the back of her mind her goal was still to get him to trust her enough for her to have a normal life outside of this fake marriage. Her being able to go back to work, go see her family without being followed.

"Okay" He said unsure knowing that she was hiding something

"But… I won't sleep with you" said Elizabeth in a rush " and you can't hit me again" Happy looked at her. she looked unsure of what his answer would be and was playing with her napkin

"Okay" he said agreeing. He never wanted to be his father who beat woman and he had never forced anyone to be with him.

"Okay?" asked Elizabeth surpriced

"Okay" said Happy again and went back to his plate of food. Elizabeth followed his lead and started eating. She was surprised her he had agreed so easily. She was ready to negotiate giving her some time before sex but he had agreed. She let out a long breath

"Are you going into work today?" she asked after she picked up the plates

"Yes, ready?" he asked her. she nodded her head and followed him out. Happy locked the door behind her and looked at the keys in his hand.

"Follow me" Happy said handing Elizabeth the keys to his car. He acted like he wasn't nervous that she would drive the opposite way. And just as she wanted peace of mind so did he. He couldn't afford to be worring about her running away when he was on club business or to have to worry more about Elizabeth than his mother.

Elizabeth saw it as a test.

"Thanks" she said taking the keys. As she followed him while he rode his bike and she drove the car she made sure to stay right behind him. Always were he could see her, but a few feet away so she was never close enough to hit him.

Happy parked his bike next to the other bikes. Elizabeth parked next to the office. Happy walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen.

"Its okay" he whispered in her ear as he walked her towards the bar

"Morning Happy and Elizabeth" said Gemma pouring two coffees and placing them in front of them

"Thanks" said Elizabeth

"You're helping out today?" asked Gemma to Elizabeth

"Yes, if you need the help?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes honey, you are much better at filing than I am. Thank you for helping me out the last few days" Gemma said it purposely in front of Happy so he would know that Elizabeth had been helping out and doing a good job. She went back to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You been helping out?" asked Happy

"Yes" Elizabeth answered not making it a big deal. But glad that Gemma mentioned it to Happy.

"Hey brother" the same curly hair man from last night greeted Happy. She was introduced to Tig, and slowly more guys walked in looking for their coffee fix. She met Chibs, Juice, and Bobby. Apparently they had been on a run the last couple of days and that why she hadn't seen them.

"I should go help Gemma. Feel better guys" Elizabeth said giving Happy a kiss on the cheek and wavying to the guys goodbye as the continued whinning about their killer headaches.

"Hey Elizabeth, do you mind running an errand?" asked Gemma walking out of the club house

"Yeah sure" said Elizabeth

"Thanks honey" says Gemma and walks towards her car. Gemma drives while smoking a cigarette. She is annoyed that she had to go check on Wendy because she's not answering Jax's call and he's worried because he hasn't received a medical bill from her Obstetriciant.

They got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

"Wendy" Yelled Gemma knocking on the door. She hated that she had to knock on her sons house because that junky whore was staying here during her pregnancy.

"Wendy open up!" shouted Gemma

"Let me knock on the back door" said Elizabeth. She walked around the house and found the back door. She was about to knock on the door when a she saw partially open window. There was a woman on the floor lying in a pool of blood

"Fuck, call 911! Gemma call 911!" Elizabeth shouted. She turned the door knob but the door was locked from the inside. She tried pushing the front door but it wouldn't budge. She did the only thing her panicked brain could think of. She punched the edge of the glass above the door knob. She was surprised when her hand went through the glass.

"Fuck that hurts" Thought Elizabeth, but her hand was already there so she moved it to open the door from the inside.

"Elizabeth!" shouted Gemma when she saw Elizabeth pulling her hand out of the window and blood running down her arm

"Gemma did you call 911?" Elizabeth asked running inside the kitchen. Fuck there was a lot of blood surrounding the blond on the floor and her blue jeans were bright red from the blood

"Fuck" said Gemma pulling her cellphone out.

"They should be here in 8 minutes" said Gemma kneeling next to Elizabeth. She didn't care if Wendy lived or died but that was her grandchild she was carrying and knew that it would destroy Jax if his son died.

Elizabeth felt useless. She could remember learning in high school how to take a pulse and CPR but she couldn't remember how. She could see Wendy was breathing, but they were short shallow breaths and her lips were a light shade of blue.

"Mm..Wh..at" Wendy gasped

"Its okay, help is on its way" said Elizabeth trying to sound calm. She brought her hand to Wendys forehead to caress her head hoping to calm her down. But she moved it right away after she saw the trail if blood she left on her forehead and her hair.

"Thank god" whispered Elizabeth when she heard the ambulance

"I'm going to go out there and meet them" said Gemma wanting the paramedics to check on her grandson as soon as possible

"Yeah" said Elizabeth nodding her head

Gemma ran to the front door and unlocked it. She ran outside waving her arms wanting to make sure they saw her. They quickly pulled in and followed her inside. They pushed Elizabeth out of the way and focused on Wendy asumming the blood on her hands was Wendys.

" I'm going to ride with them, follow us there" ordered Gemma handing Elizabeth her keys. Elizabeth ran to the car needing to follow them especially when she didn't know where the hospital was. She made sure to stay close to the ambulance and ignored her throbbing hand.

The ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance and Elizabeth looked for a parking spot but everything seemed full. She had to park towards the end of the parking lot. She walked as quickly as possible towards the entrance and was releaved when she heard Gemma shouting. Elizabeth followed her voice

"… the baby is in distress" Elizabeth heard Gemma shouting at the nurse who looked terrified and was holding a clip board as a protective shield.

"Yes ma'am "she said and ran away

"Bunch of incompetent idiots" said Gemma and started pacing

"Gemma"

"Elizabeth sorry I forgot you were behind us" said Gemma still pacing back and forth.

"I called Jax, he should be here in a few minutes" said Gemma remembering the silence from Jax when she had to call him.

"Okay, good" said Elizabeth. She didn't know what to say or do to offer comfort to Gemma. Unfortunately Elizabeth had always been horrible at comforting people and usually relied on other people to do the comforting and on the rare occasion she had to step up all she could do was awkwardly pat their shoulders and say "Its okay". She knew she was bad at it and was better off staying quiet.

After a couple of minutes of pacing Gemma sat next to Elizabeth

"He's going to be okay" said Gemma more to herself than to Elizabeth praying she was right

"Mom!Mom" Gemma shot up from the uncomfortable chair and locked eyes with jax. She threw her arms around him and pulled him towards the nurses station for an update.

"What happened to your hand?" Elizabeth was taken by surprise to hear Happy's voice next to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Happy's eyes full of concern. Was it for her? she wondered

"What?" she asked

"They're doing a c-section as we speak" said Gemma. Elizabeth looked around and realized that there were about a dozen SONS in the room

"What happened to your hand?" Happy asked again pointing to her bleeding hand

"Fuck! I'm sorry I forgot" said Gemma "Let me go get a nurse" she said

"No, its fine. We need to focus on you guys"

"What happened?" asked Tig

"She broke Jax back window to open the door" said Gemma feeling proud of Elizabeth

"You go rocky" said Tig appreciative of her trying to help his family. They were his family he had known Gemma for twenty years and considered her a sister and Jax a bratty nephew. He was looking to welcome a new family member.

"Are you sure you don't want to get checked out darlin'?" asked Jax grateful that Elizabeth was there

"I'm fine thanks" Elizabeth said wanting to take the attention from her

"Lets go home, I'll help with your hand" said Happy grabbing her elbow "Let me know if you need anything brother" said Happy to Jax and gave him a quick hug

Happy and Elizabeth drove in silence. Elizabeth was worried about Gemma and the baby. She didn't know them but she hoped that they would be alright.

"Come on"said Happy taking Elizabeth's uninjured hand and pulling her to the bathroom. He had her sit down on the tub while he washed her hand and pulled out small shards of glass. Elizabeth was surprised at the gentleness of Happy's hand. She noticed he made sure too keep on eye on her reaction for extra pain.

Happy marveled at Elizabeth. He was upset that she had gotten hurt, but was proud that she had helped out. Her hands were so soft. Her nails were trim and unpainted. A huge contrast to the croweaters that usually had a red shade on their nails. He made sure to keep an eye on her face for any discomfort and was glad when he only noticed her wince once.

He gave her a pain pill and helped her into bed. After an exhausting day Elizabeth was tired and fell asleep quickly. Happy stood at the doorway and watched her sleep for a few minutes noticing how peacefull she looked in her sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a couple of days since Elizabeth and Gemma had to rush Wendy to the hospital. Elizabeth had stepped up at the shop and taken over for Gemma while she was at the hospital with Abel. He was born early with a heart defect. Elizabeth felt guilty for stepping up as a way to gain more trust from Gemma and Happy.

"Teller-Morrow this is Elizabeth, how can I help you?" Elizabeth answered the telephone in the office while entering some invoices in the computer

"I'm at the diner, What do you want for lunch?" asked Happy on the other side of the call

"Hey" said Elizabeth trying to sound pleasant. She was confused as to why Happy made a point of eating lunch with her. They would either eat here in the office or outside at the picnic tables. She didn't know how to feel about it.

"l'll have a turkey sandwich with a side of grilled veggies" she said

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" said Happy and shut his flip phone.

Elizabeth looked at the phone in her hand. She again felt guilty for helping in the office for her favor. Happy seemed pleased with her that she was helping. He was still sleeping on the couch and while they hadn't spoken much he seemed to believe that she wanted to work it out between them.

Elizabeth shook her head and hung up the phone. She looked at the phone on the desk and was tempted for the dozen time to call her mom. But she couldn't, because she knew the moment she heard her mom voices that she would start crying which would worry her mom.

"I need to keep doing this" Elizabeth thought. She turned back to the computer to finish entering the invoices.

"Can you call the owner and let them know that the part is on order?" said Kozik walking in the office, leaving the clipboard on the desk. Since Happy had come back Elizabeth felt that Kozik was weary about her. She didn't know what she had done but she tried ignoring him even when she could feel his eyes on her.

"Okay" said Elizabeth as the door closed behind Kozik

Elizabeth was finishing the call with the customer who was upset about not getting the car sooner. She sat there listening to him complain for a good 5 minutes and all she could say is that she was sorry but that they would get it to him as soon as possible.

"Finally" she said putting the phone down

"everything okay?" Elizabeth looked up and was surprised to see Happy by the door

"I didn't hear you come in" she said trying to smile. Happy's eyes moved to the phone

"Oh, an upset customer that wanted their car sooner" she said dismissing it

"Ready to eat?" she asked realizing how hungry she was now that she smelled the food

"Yeah" Elizabeth walked out of the office wanting to get some sun and needed to get out of the office. They settle on the closest picnic table and Elizabeth made sure to sit where the sun hit her directly.

Happy internally smiled guessing where Elizabeth would sit. He had noticed the last couple of days that Elizabeth enjoyed the sun. It made her eyes shine with joy being in the sun, her skin had a lovely honey color, and her dark hair showed hits of blue. She looked beautiful and he had started enjoy these moments where she seemed to turn her walls off.

"You know you can eat anything you like" He said looking as she put a piece of broccoli in her mouth

"What?" asked Elizabeth confused

"You always get something healthy, you don't have too. You look good" Happy said honestly. Elizabeth felt her face start to burn

"Thanks" she said hoping the blush was not showing

"Its true" he said

"Part of it is me trying to lose weight" admitted Elizabeth "But also I come from a family of diabetics and I have seen what happens when they don't take care of themselves" she said remembering her uncle dying 2 years ago after a year of being in and out of hospitals

"Plus if I eat healthy I can have chocolate cake" she said trying to lighten the conversation. Happy gave a small smile.

"You do-" he was interrupted when they heard someone shout out Elizabeth's name. They both looked up where there was a mini cooper parked and two people walking towards them. Happy reached for his gun when he saw the man wearing a kutte.

"Esai! Karla!" shouted Elizabeth surprised. She was so happy to see them. She ran towards her brother and hugged him. She felt safe in his arms and was glad to have peace even if it was for a few seconds.

"Karla!" she said hugging her best friend

"He doesn't know that it was you helping me. Just act normal" Elizabeth whispered in Karlas ear. Karla gave a fake smile to pretend that she hadn't been worried out of her mind that last few days.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Elizabeth happy to see them but worried something could be wrong. Elizabeth felt Happy wrap his arm around her hip but kept her smile.

"I was visiting with your mom and we started talking that neither had heard from you" Said Karla trying to ignore the arm wrapped around Elizabeth

"I was hanging out with Al when we over heard them, and I offered to drive Karla here to make sure that they were treating you right" said Esai who looked like he was having a staring competition with Happy

"I didn't get to meet you at the wedding. You guys left so soon" said Karla trying to appear friendly "I'm Karla, Elizabeth's best friend" she said offering her hand to Happy for a handshake

"Happy" he said taking her hand

"I'm not sure you got to meet my brother but this is Esai, Esai this is Happy" Elizabeth said when Happy and Esai kept staring at each other

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" asked Esai

"Oh I dropped it and it broke. Figure this was a good time to take a few days without a cell" said Elizabeth. She felt Happy and her were heading to a good place and didn't want her brother and him getting into a fight

"Here take mine" said Esai giving her his personal phone that he used for non Mayan related business.

"Esai thank you, but I don't need your phone."

"Take it Elizabeth" he said. Esai only called her by her full name when he was serious. Elizabeth looked at Happy who gave a single nod

"Thanks" she said taking the phone. She wasn't sure who she was thanking, if it was Esai for the phone or Happy for letting her accept it

"She's doing fine" said Happy to Esai

"Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I've been helping out here for the last few days and I didn't even realize that I'd worried you" Elizabeth said

"It's fine "Said Karla lying through her teeth "We're sorry for interrupting you guys. I just missed my shopping buddy. We need to get together soon so you can help me choose an outfit for my next date"

"I'd love to, but the owner of the shop has been at the hospital because her grandchild was born early and I've been helping out. I'm not sure when she'll be back" Elizabeth said not wanting to assure Karla that she would see her soon or have Happy think that she would try something

Karla nodded her head. She was glad to see Elizabeth didn't have any bruises and seemed well rested. Elizabeth never slept well when she was worried.

"I'm sorry guys, but I should get back to work" Elizabeth said. She was glad to see them but wanted them to leave. They knew she was okay now.

"Yeah of couse , but we still need to get together" said Karla going in to hug Elizabeth. But she couldn't say anything to her as Happy was still right next to her.

"Bye sis. Mom and dad expect you for dinner tomorrow night"Said Esai giving her a quick hug

"Esai I can't"

"Make sure she is there tomorrow night" he said to Happy who just gave him a nod. Elizabeth watched as they got in the car and drove off. She wished she was leaving with them.

"Did you call them? You were talking to them on the phone when I walked into the office" Happy accused as soon as they were out of the lot

"What?No!" said Elizabeth

"I'm an idiot for starting to trust you" Happy said angrily.

"Happy I didn't call them. If I would have called them why not call them the first day that I was here by myself" she said. She wanted to move forward not back. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Then why were they here Elizabeth?" he asked

"They just told you why!" she shouted getting frustrated

"The same reason why I quit my job in person. I cant just drop off the earth because people will worry"

"What do you mean you quit in person?" he asked. Fuck! Elizabeth assumed that Kozik had told Happy

"Happy I'm not going to argue with you. I haven't done anything wrong. I have the car and they keys and I'm still here. I haven't given you any reasons to not trust me"

"Not today" he said resentful

"You can't throw that in my face. We agreed to get along" she said "I thought we were moving forward" she said and walked towards the office

"Fuck" they both shouted. Happy was confused when she said she quit in person. He hadn't left her side the last few days and could account for every minute where she was.

They spend the rest of the day avoiding each other. As soon as Elizabeth was done for the day she left the shop. Happy ordered Half-sac to follow her to make sure she got home alright or atleast that's what he said to Half-sac reminding him that she still didn't know the he was done with his last car he moved straight to the bar and started drinking the good stuff.

Tina who was a hang around kept serving Happy more scotch. She had been attracted to him for months and had slept with him a few times. He was a good lay but she never thought he would settle. She was upseat that she hadn't snatched him when he was looking. She saw him fight with that bossy bitch of his wife and decided to take advantage of the moment.

As soon as she realized he was drunk, she sat next to him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. She moved her face closer to his and started kissing him. Happy started responding to her ministrations almost instantly. He moved his hands to her face and ran her hands through her hair. But it was too short Elizabeths hair was long and silky. Happy opened his eyes and saw the crow eater.

"Go away" he said pushing her away and making her fall. He didn't give a fuck. He walked to his dorm room passing out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Sunday! Enjoy and have a nice day!**

"Happy! Church!" Happy heard Tig banging on the dorm room door. The longer he took the louder the knocking became

"I'll be out in a few" shouted Happy wanting the banging to stop. .

"Fuck, what time is it" thought Happy. He rubbed his eyes wishing Tig would have left him alone. But he knew now that he was patched in the Charming Charter that he would need to be more present. Happy reached around his bed looking for his phone. After a few seconds he found it underneath the bed and brought it to his face ignoring the glare

10:56

"Fuck!" shouted Happy. He grabbed his jeans and threw on a wife beater. He could already picture Elizabeth back with her parents having run away from him. She was right. The last few days they had gotten along and if she wanted she could've used the phone to contact anyone sooner. He should have known that if her family didn't hear from her they would worry.

Happy grabbed his keys from the hook on the back of the door and ran to his bike preparing to drag her back kicking and screaming if needed. He was working himself into an angry state as he took steps out of the clubhouse.

He stopped in his tracks as he was putting on his kutte when he saw his car parked next to the office. He walked towards the office and open the door with such force that it slammed against the wall to side. He was surprised to see Elizabeth leaning over Juice as he seemed to be messing with the computer.

"Happy, I'm just helping her with the computer" said Juice genuinely scared for his life. He quickly stood up causing the desk chair to roll back and he stumble back hitting his head on the security cameras monitor.

"Juice are you okay?" asked Elizabeth. She took a step close to him but juice took a step back. He wanted to leave but Happy was blocking the door. He was honestly considering jumping out the window

"Juice leave" ordered Happy stepping into the office

"Yeah of course" said Juice and ran out

Elizabeth could see how upset Happy was, but she hadn't done anything and she refused to be scared of him.

"Did you really have to scare him?" she asked as she pulled the chair forwards and sat

"He didn't get a chance to finish updating it" she said. She had been struggling for the last 2 hours trying to enter invoices but every few minutes the computer would freeze and erase all her work. Juice happen to walk in when she was complaining out loud and he offered to help her.

"What're you doing here?" asked Happy trying to calm down

"Where did you want me to go?" she asked sarcastically. She saw Happy's nose flare at her resposnse but she was annoyed. She took a deep breath

"Where I'm I supposed to go?" she asked "My parents are expecting us tonight. I don't want to fight Happy" she said. Happy felt guilty with her sounding tired. He knew he was wrong yesterday for shouting at her, but he didn't know what it was about her that brought all these feeling out of him.

"Have you been working here all morning?" he asked

"Yeah, I got here around 8 since I didn't get to finish yesterday. But the computer has been slow. I haven't gotten a chance to really do anything. I ordered a few parts that Lowell asked me to ordered but that's been pretty much it" she said

"Did you eat?" he asked. He was glad that she was eating more now. He didn't want her to go back to barely eating.

"Yeah I made some scrambled eggs" she said with a smile. The corners of Happy's mouth curved up not quite a smile but one Elizabeth had realized was a smile for Happy. They had been eating scrambled eggs for breakfast every day. But that was the only breakfast that Elizabeth knew how to cook. So she was sticking to safe options.

"With cheese?" he asked

"Of course, otherwise they are too plain"

"I'm going to send Juice to finish" he said walking away

"Thank you" she said softly but enough for him to hear her.

The rest of the work day went by fast. Juice came back a few minutes later and finished repairing the computer but made sure to not be too close to Elizabeth. She for her part found it funny and would "Look for paperwork" to get close to him which caused him to go bright red. He ran out the door as soon as he was done.

Happy was there at 12 o'clock with a bag of 2 philly cheesesteaks and cheddar fries. Elizabeth was in food heaven with one of her favorite meals. Happy was glad to see her eat well and that she was enjoying the food.

"We can leave at 5" Happy said "Gives us time to get there around 6" Elizabeth nodded her head. She felt calmer and was excited to see her mom and the kids.

"We can ride together there" said Happy. He would base her response if to push the issue or let her follow him there.

Elizabeth took a long drink and bit her lip. Arriving in Happy's bike would give more credibility to their marriage. That was the point of this lie so her mother wouldn't worry about her.

"Yeah that's fine" she said picking a fry up and taking a bite out of it. Happy let out a breath he was holding. He didn't realized he would be nervous waiting for her answer but was relieved by it.

Both went back to work with Elizabeth being able to finish on the invoices and placing more orders. She didn't have an angry customer which she was grateful for. As soon as 5 hit she walked towards the dorm rooms and into the bathroom. She changed to a pair of black jeans and a bright red blouse. She questioned putting on make up but chose not to. She didn't want her brother to think Happy hit her and she was covering it up. It brought a smile to realize how protective of her he was.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards the car to place her clothes in the back seat. She was glad she brought a change of clothes to look nice for dinner at her parents.

"Ready?" asked Happy walking behind her. She looked nice he thought. He was glad to see her out of plain t-shirts but even then she looked cute. As she turned the sun hit her face making her eyes shine bright. Happy stepped closer to her until he was leaning lightly against her while her back was on the car door.

"If you ask me not to bring it up I won't after this" he said bring his hands around her shoulders so she wouldn't try to walk away

"This will be the last time I ask you. I recognize my mistakes and own up to them" he said bringing his face closer to hers " I like you. Why don't we try. Just maybe we can find something in each other to work together, live together" Elizabeth felt her breath hitch and moved her face away from his. Happy brought his hand to her face gently caressing her cheek bring it closer to his face.

"Don't say no, before trying" he said gently almost pleading

"I built my future around you" he said thinking of the house he bought for her " and I won't give up. Let me show you that I like you and that I care for you" Happy kissed the corner of her lips

"I'll be gentle, loving, attentive. We can make each other happy and I want to show you the best in me. You bring out the best in me" he said kissing the corner of her lip again and kissing down her neck. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulder and was glad to see that she was not unaffected by him.

He kissed her lips and felt hers move against his. They were so soft but firm. She smelled like lavender and honey.

"Happy" she said and he felt her hands on his chest pushing him away.

"I… I can't" Elizabeth said "We just started getting along. I .. we can't" she said pushing away

He was flooded with disappointment as he looked at Elizabeth while she tried to avoid his gaze. He moved away and put a blank face on

"Lets get going if we want to get there on time" said Happy. Elizabeth followed him towards his bike. As she sat behind him she was more confused. She was attracted to him she couldn't deny it any longer. His lips left a trail of burning kisses on her skin. His stubble rubbed her skin and she liked it. His hands were large and rough, so different from hers.

He had aroused her and as they rode towards her parents house she tried to keep her crotch away from him, but there were moments where all she wanted to do was the opposite. She wanted to rub against him. have him pull over and kiss until they had to come up for air.

She was trying to get her mind out of the gutter when she heard a loud bang and suddenly felt herself flying. One minute they were on the road and the next they were on the concrete. She looked up and saw 2 bikes racing past them. She couldn't see them but one of the man turned around and she saw his tatoo it said NORDICS.

Elizabeth looked down expecting to see Happy up, and was surprised when she saw him lying on the ground. She crawled towards him and saw blood pooling around his shirt. He had been shot in the chest.

"Happy!Happy!" she yelled. She did the only think she could think of which was putting pressure on the wound. She removed her shirt not caring about just being in her bra. While keeping pressure on the wound she looked through his pockets looking for his phone. She dialed the phone number she had repeated a dozen times today

"Teller-Morrow" said a male voice

"Happy's hurt" she sobbed not realizing she was crying

"What?"

"Its Elizabeth, Happy and I were driving down I-60 and he was shot. He needs help" she said

"Okay lass caml down. Where exactly are you?" Chibs asked at the other end

To Elizabeth the 7 minutes it took them to get to her were an eternity. She couldn't stop crying. He had asked her for a chance and she had pushed him away. She wanted to say yes. She should have said yes. She said over and over again.

Chibs jumped out of the truck and cursed. Happy laid unconscious while Elizabeth sat infront of him in a protective stance.

"Its okay lass" he said moving her hand away. He rolled Happy and was glad to see that bullet wound was on his shoulder and not his chest.

"We need to move quick" shouted Chibs to Halfsack and Juice.

"You did good" He said to Elizabeth for putting pressure on the wound. She looked at him and nodded her head wanting to stop crying. She didn't want this. She didn't want him dead.

"Its going to be okay" he said from the back of the van while he worked on Happy and Elizabeth sat next to him holding Happy's hand in hers. Chibs hoped that he was right. He knew all about the damned deal Clay and Marcus had agreed and was pissed but he was glad to see that Happy and Elizabeth cared for each other. He just hoped Happy made it through.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey happy Tuesday everyone! Enjoy**

Elizabeth felt numb as she watched Chibs work on Happy. They had gotten back to their house just a few minutes ago. The longest minutes of Elizabeth's life. He asked her to bring alcohol and towels but the house was empty with just a couple of towels no first-aid kit whatso ever. Chibs called Half-sac and sent him to the store around the corner to get a few items including a sewing kit.

Elizabeth stood against the opposite wall of the bedroom trying to make herself small and trying to ignore Kozik as he glared at her while trying to help Chibs.

"Fuck!" Chibs shouted trying to pull the bullet out of Happy's left shoulder. Happy had been in and out of it on they way back.

"Elizabeth go get some ice cold water" Said Chibs. Elizabeth ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed a pot and filled it half way and then dumped in all the ice cubes. She grabbed another pot and filled it up as well as the ice cube tray and placed them in the freezer incase they needed it later.

She ran back to the bedroom.

"The bullet is out" said Chibs placing it in the night table.

"I have the stuff!" shouted Half-sac running in. Chibs tried to rip the wash cloths but they were stronger than they looked. Elizabeth saw him struggling and walked towards the bathroom where there were a pair of scissors.

"Half or quarters?" She asked grabbing the first towel and ignoring the blood her hands smeared on them.

"Quarters" Elizabeth followed Chibs example wanting to help. She started cleaning around the wound. Held Happy's shoulder down as Chibs pulled the on the skin as he sewed it together.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elizabeth looked up at the sound of Clays voice. She hadn't realized that Clay and Bobby had walked in.

"He has a rough night ahead of him. I gave him the last of the pain killers and antibiotics. Have Piney call his girl we need to give Happy more" said Chibs as he covered the wound with a bandage

"On it" said Bobby pulling his phone out and walking out of the room

"Did you see anything Elizabeth" She had been cleaning around the bandage focused on trying to remove all the blood.

"Elizabeth!" Shouted Clay not used to having to repeat himself

"Clay" said Kozik with a warning. As much as he didn't trust Elizabeth. Happy would be pissed to have his wife talked to like that

"What?" she asked looking up

"Did you see anything?"

"One of the guys had NORDICS tattooed on his forearm" she said using a dry towel to dry Happy's skin.

"Fuck! This has to be in retaliation for Jax shish kabobing the guys balls" yelled Clay pissed off. He was 100 percent behind Jax needing revenge on that asshole who sold crank to his pregnant ex-wife. But Happy was essential to the peace among SONS and MAYANS. He knew it would be screwed if Happy died. This was the last thing they needed.

"Half-Sac stay and help Elizabeth take care of Happy. Chibs will be back in a few hours with the pills" said Clay and walked out.

Elizabeth walked after them to the kitchen wanting to wash away the blood from her hand. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at the blood drain down the sink.

"I'm staying" said Kozik standing by the kitchen entrance watching her

"Okay" Elizabeth said as she rubbed her hands together under the warm water

"Incase anything is needed" Kozik said watching her reaction

"Lets go Kozik" shouted Clay from the door

"I don't need anything" she said

"I'm not leaving him with you"

"That's absurd" Elizabeth realizing what Kozik was trying to insinuate

"Why because you have fallen for him" he asked throwing her a dirty look

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"You! You are faking getting along with him. To him"

"Kozik" shouted Clay again. More angry

"Just leave" said Elizabeth and walked out the kitchen

That night was hell and one of the longest in Elizabeth's life. Clearly Half-Sac had been ordered to stay in the room as he never left. It wouldn't have bothered Elizabeth except she felt his eyes on her every moment and it had her nerves on the edge.

Early around dawn Chibs walked in with a brown paper bag. He looked exhausted with a bruised lip and bloody knuckles. Half-Sac helped turn Happy so Chibs could inject him with painkiller and anibiotics.

"This is the strong stuff" he said handing her an unmarked white bottle.

"It will kill anything virus or bacterial. As soon as he wakes have him take 2 and one every 4 hours afterwards"

"Okay" said Elizabeth

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as I wake up"

"Thank you"

"Get some sleep Elizabeth" said Chibs and walked out the room

"He is right Sac, go get some sleep the couch is comfortable"

"What about you?" Half-Sac asked tiredly. Kozik told him not to take his eyes off Happy but he was exhausted.

"I'll be okay" she said. Elizabeth watched Sac, she didn't know why they called him Half-Sac and didn't want to know why, so she decided to call him Sac, walked out of the room. She pulled the chair he had been sitting on and brought it towards the end of the bed. She sat down and laid her arm on the bed. Slowly she felt her eyes closing as she laid her head on top of her arm.

"Mmmmm" Elizabeth slowly woke up hearing groaning. Happy's face was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She rushed to his side

"How're you feeling? Do you need anything? Water?" Happy nodded his head. She brought the small glass to his lips.

"You need to take these. Chibs brought them over" Elizabeth said bring the pill to his lips. Happy took them without question.

"Does it hurt?" again he nodded his head. Elizabeth moved to walk to the bathroom wanting to get some clean water and clean Happy's face

"Stay"Happy said quietly. His voice was rough and drowsy Elizabeth nodded. She stood next to him nervously playing with her hands

"If I die your free" said Happy without thinking as he followed her hands moving.

"I don't want you to die" Elizabeth said thruthfully. Happy was surprised to hear that. He grabbed her hand towards him causing her to sit down on the bed

"Want to know something?" he asked playing with her hands again surpriced how soft her skin was "When I kissed you earlier I know you liked it. I felt your body respond to me"

" You're wrong" Denied Elizabeth knowing it was a lie.

"Oh" said Happy letting go of her hand

" I'm a fool. I thought even if you didn't love me we could have something even if it was purely physical" He said feeling like an idiot. Elizabeth looked at his dejected face and felt guilty

"If I was sure you could understand me and not judge me I'd open up. Tell you what goes on in my mind" she whispered quietly

"What makes you think I wont? I know how to listen. Try it . Trust me"

"I-"

Knock. Knock

"No don't open the door" said Happy his voice pleading but fading from tiredness

"It can be something important"

"I don't care" he said but slowly fell asleep

"Everything okay?" asked Half-Sac

"Yes, he took the first pills. But he has a light fever. Can you bring some cold water" She grabbed a few clean towels and fold them in half. When Sac was back she dipped them in the water and wiped his face again.

"Should we replace the bandage?" wondered Elizabeth outloud

"I don't know" Said Half-Sac. He didn't have any medical training and didn't want to make it worse.

"Help me turn him to his side" Half-Sac nodded his head

"Ah" gasped Elizabeth in surprise

"What happened?" she aked Half-Sac seeing long faded scars across his back almost like multiple X's.

"I don't know" said Half-Sac surprised when Elizabeth asked. Shouldn't she know as his wife? He wondered, but as he was not yet a SON he wasn't told the whole thuth.

Elizabeth and Half-Sac cleaned Happys back and chest. Elizabeth like Half-Sac didn't have any medical training but hoped that the cool water helped Happy's body cool down. She was honest when she told him she didn't want him to die.

"Lets get some more sleep" she said once they were done. Half-Sac nodded his head.

"-ew, but Kozik and Tig stayed" Elizabeth woke up to Chibs whispering

"Hey lass" Elizabeth lifted her head and smiled at Chibs. She realized that she was laying her head on the bed and Chibs was on the other side. It was nice that he tried not to wake her.

"Hey Chibs, how's he doing?" she asked standing up. She looked down to Happy and was relieved. He looked better and not as pale.

"He had a light fever earlier" she said and put the back of her hand on his forehead. She was glad to feel that while he was a bit warm, but not as much as before.

"He is better. I just gave him another dose of antibiotics. Here's some oxycodone give it to him as needed" said Chibs handing her another unmarked bottle.

"Keep giving him the anibiotics every 4 hours. Don't give him anything to heavy to eat. If the fever gets worse call me"

"Okay"

"Elizabeth" Chibs waited until she met his eyes "Good job changing the bandage" he said and walked out of the room. He wanted Elizabeth to know she had done good. Half-Sac told him she had been worried and had changed the bandage and tried to keep him cool. He was glad that they were getting along. Much more than he could have hoped for when Clay told him of the marriage.

When Clay informed him of the pending marriage all he could think was that it was so easy for Clay to say that as he had never had children of his own. Chibs knew Clay loved Jax. He loved him as a brother of SAMCRO, as his vice president, as his wifes son. But didn't love him as a son. And Chibs didn't blame him by the time Gemma and Clay married Jax had been 16 yrs old and by 18 Jax had moved out on his own. Clay didn't know what it was to hold a new born in your arms. To know that the babe became your most precious thing in the world. That you would move heaven and earth to make sure the babe was safe and happy.

Chibs would have chosen to go to war before he would ever force Kerrianne to marry for the club. He wanted her safe and happy which is why he fought tooth and nail to stay close to her only leaving when it was his last option. Why he sent money to his sister to give to Fiona to make sure Kerrianne had everything she needed and wanted.

He was pissed that Happy was hurt. But understood why Jax did it. Because Jax knew that feeling, even without him being able to hold his son. He knew that feeling.

He just hoped that Happy and Elizabeth were able to work together and live together. He vowed to be kinder to Elizabeth and help her find her place in SAMCRO


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth slowly woke up. She had been sleeping on and off making sure that Happy took the pills and was comfortable. He hadn't been awake for more than a few minutes but just enough to realize that Elizabeth was always there watching him and taking care of him. Offering him water asking if he needed more painkillers. Even in his hazy drugged up mind he felt greatful for her. Glad she was here for him.

"Water?" asked Elizabeth. Happy shook his head and slowly drifted back to sleep

Elizabeth grabbed a quick change of clothes and walked into the shower making sure to lock the door behind her. She needed a shower after sleeping on and off in the same clothes. She also hoped that a hot shower would relax her.

She walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and was surprised to see Kozik in the bedroom sitting next to Happy. She ignored him and walked to the dresser for a pair of socks and walked out the room. She was tired and didn't feel like arguing with him again.

"Do you need anything?" asked Half-Sac when he saw Elizabeth walk into the living room

"Do you mind going to the grocery store?" she asked. When she saw him nod his head she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the ingredients she needed to make Johanna's chicken soup. The same soup she had grown up with and had come to associate with being ill and getting better.

"Thanks Sac" she said handing him the slip of paper. She started getting everything together for the meal

"Hey Lass we're back" Elizabeth looked to the front door and was surprised to see her dad walk in behind Chibs. She felt her body sag in relief. She walked towards Marcus and threw her arms around him. She welcomed the comfort she felt at being in her fathers arms. The light cigar odor on his Kutte and his aftershave he has been using since she could remember was a welcoming comfort.

Elizabeth could hear more footsteps pass as she hid her head in her fathers chest. The SONS chose to give them some privacy and walked into the bedroom

"After the wedding you left so quick and in a rush" Said Alverez thinking back to what she told him about never forgiving him. He needed to know his daughter was safe. He had gotten on his bike half a dozen times with the intent of driving to check on her but always took the cowards way out before he made it to charming.

With that it brought Elizabeth back to reality

"I'm fine" she said moving away from him and back to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth" Marcus said exhausted. They had spent the last 18 hours searching for the scumbag who dare shot at Happy while HIS DAUGHTER was on the bike. They had just killed the NORD less than an hour ago and a couple of his guys were out hiding the body in an unmarked grave

"I'm fine" she repeated in a stubborn voice facing away from him

"Okay, Sam will be staying with you for a few days" Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief

"What? Why?"

"Elizabeth we need to make sure that this shit doesn't happen again. He is going to stay" Marcus said using his president's voice. He could see she wanted to argue with him but then they heard footsteps and Elizabeth turn back to prepping ingredients.

"Ready to head out?" asked Clay looking between them

Marcus nodded his head. He stepped next to Elizabeth and quietly whispered

"I need to know you are safe Ellie. I am sorry" he said wishing he could tell her just how truly sorry he was.

Elizabeth chose not to say anything and waited until she heard the door close before taking a deep breath. She felt like she had just gone through a huge emotional roller-coaster.

Elizabeth was glad when Sac came back. She was able to focus on cooking and not have to think about her father. Once it was ready she grabbed a plate and served it with mostly broth and a few vegetables.

"He's sleeping" was the first thing Kozik said when he saw her walk in.

"He needs to eat" she said placing the place on the night stand

"No, he needs to rest so he can recover"

"I'm hungry" said Happy waking up at the sound of their voices. He felt more awake and alert than he had the last few times.

"Can you help him sit up?" asked Elizabeth. As Kozik helped Happy sit up she placed the pillows behind him so he would be comfortable.

Happy stared between Kozik and Elizabeth. Kozik kept his eyes on Elizabeth while she looked everywhere but at Kozik or Happy. Happy wondered if Kozik said anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"This is good" said Happy as he brought another spoonful to his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Once he was done eating he placed the plate back on the night stand.

"Go home Kozik. Get some rest" He ordered his friend

"No" Kozik answered shaking his head "I'll stay"

"Go home Kozik" Happy repeated more forcefully. Kozik looked between Happy and Elizabeth.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning" he said and walked out the room. Once Elizabeth heard the front door open and close she grabbed the plate

"Leave it" said Happy and took her hand. He pulled her closer until she sat on the edge of the bed

"Ma has an appointment tomorrow. I need you to take her" he said looking straight in the eyes. Hoping she understood that he was trusting her with his mother and choosing to trust her on her own

"Are you sure?" she asked him. She knew how big of a deal this was for him. Just a couple of days ago he was accusing her of going behind his back.

"Yes, lets get some sleep" he said feeling tired. Elizabeth helped him lay back down.

"No, don't leave. Lay with me" he said closing his eyes.

"No, I can't" she whispered "I don't want to hurt you". She was glad to realize that Happy had fallen asleep and didn't hear the rejection.

Elizabeth let herself relax as she drove towards Maria's house. She was glad to see this morning that Happy looked better and had no fever. She made scrambled eggs with cheese and they ate in silence in the bedroom. She left the house feeling comfortable leaving him with Half-Sac.

Halfway to Maria's house she saw a motorcycle following her and was relieved to realize the guy was wearing a Mayans patched. She was glad for having that protection after the last days

She parked in front of Maria's house and even though she had been here a few days ago it felt like such a long time ago. Happy and her were in a better place, not good but better. She slowly got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

She was surprised when that the door was open and could hear raised voices

"-o do now" Maria said to her sister Sonia

"I am sick and tired of having to help you" shouted Sonia. Elizabeth was walking into the house when she saw Sonia raise her hand in the air ready to strike Maria.

"Hey!" shouted Elizabeth running between them. Sonia saw Elizabeth and ran out the back door getting in her car. She didn't want to deal with Happy and frankly she was terrified of him.

"Maria are you okay?" asked Elizabeth concerned

"Yeah" Maria said slowly as she sat down her eyes teary. She knew that her and Sonia had been bumping heads lately but when she saw Sonia raise her arms she froze. Sure they had fought when they were younger but after they moved out from their parents house they rarely saw each other. It wasn't until a few years ago that they started corresponding regularly. IT HAD surprised Maria when Sonia reach out telling her they were family and needed to stick together.

"Come on Maria, lets go, you don't want to be late" Said Elizabeth understanding if Maria didn't want to talk about it.

Elizabeth sat next to Maria as she received chemo. She tried to keep the conversation light as possible but there were only so many things that they could talk about since they didn't know each other much.

"Maria can I ask you something?" asked Elizabeth as she put the magazine she had been trying to read down

"Yes, what is it?" she asked

"Can I ask why Happy has those scars on his back?" she asked

"He hasn't told you?" asked Maria surprised. Elizabeth shook her head.

"His father" said Maria angrily "He would hit him when I was away. I didn't know until one day I came home early and saw him hitting him with a belt across his back. I left him that night. I had stayed with him believing that Happy needed a father even if he hit me, but when I saw that he hit Happy that was the end" said Maria tears falling down her cheeks feeling guilty.

"I asked Happy why he didn't tell me before. He told me that he thought I was happy with his father and didn't want to make me angry at his father" she said without a humorless laugh."My little boy was worried about me " they were quiet both processing what was just said

"You have to promise me Elizabeth" Said Maria grabbing Elizabeth's hand in her own "That you will make my boy Happy. He carries so much on his shoulders and takes so much on himself. I know he can be a hard man, and quiet but he is a good man and he deserves to be happy" said Maria begging Elizabeth. She nodded her head feeling emotional after hearing his own father did that to Happy and to hear Maria beg her to make Happy happy made her feel guilty.

Once they were done they stopped for a quick lunch in the cafeteria and ate quietly.

Elizabeth debated as she parked in front of Maria's house. She was debating whether to leave Maria here or take her back to Charming. She knew that Happy wouldn't want his mother to know about the shooting, but she didn't feel comfortable leaving her with Sonia.

Elizabeth followed after Maria and helped her pack a bag even if Maria insisted that she would be fine. Elizabeth wanted to make sure Maria would be okay. They drove to Charming in silence as Maria was worried about Happy reacting badly so she tried to convince Elizabeth not to say anything but Elizabeth refused.

Elizabeth stopped by the same furniture store to order a bed as there was no where for Maria to sleep. Maria was still annoyed and refused to pick a bed. Finally Elizabeth chose a bed and paid extra to be delivered in 2 hours.

"Welcome home" said Elizabeth as they walked into the house. "Let me go check something and I'll be back" said Elizabeth guiding Maria to the living room.

"Hey" Said Elizabeth walking into the bedroom. Kozik and Happy where in deep conversation talking about the crank sellers that were in Charming.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Elizabeth nervously

"Yeah" Said Happy and moved his head motioning for Kozik to get out. Happy had been nervous waiting for Elizabeth to come back. He had talked to his mom but it would be better if he heard it from Elizabeth that she was fine. He also tried to remind himself that he needed to trust Elizabeth.

"Your mom is doing fine" said Elizabeth when she saw Happy's face tighten with worry. It surprised her that she recognized that as Happy's worried face.

"Okay" Happy said cautiously

"Your mom is staying with us" She said

"What? Why?" he asked surprised. This was the last thing they needed. He didn't want his Ma to know about the shooting and Elizabeth and him were still figuring things out they needed their space.

"She was in an argument with Sonia, and she looked really upset. I didn't want to leave her there by herself" Elizabeth said omitting some facts

"But she is okay?" he asked

"Yes" Happy nodded his head

"Thank you Elizabeth" he said smiling at her. Elizabeth felt a twinkle of guilt for not telling him the whole truth but she wanted him to relax and not have to worry about it now. She would tell him when he was better and keep Maria here until then.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth laid on the bed next to Happy and was stiff as a board. Happy had convinced her that it would be best to sleep in the same bed now that Maria was staying with them. Elizabeth was very reluctant because she was afraid of hurting him if she moved, and that it felt like it was so long ago since they'd shared a bed together.

"Relax" ordered Happy softly. He'd been awake probably as long as Elizabeth. She had tried not to move much but her nervouseness won out, which made her movements jerky. He had stayed quiet and kept his eyes closed hoping that she would go back to sleep. Elizabeth looked exhausted last night and he wanted her to sleep.

"I should get up, Maria should be waking up soon" said Elizabeth getting up from the bed and gathering some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Happy exhaled a long breath trying not to become annoyed at Elizabeth for running out. He knew there was something else going on with why she had Ma was staying with them but he wanted to give the benefit of the doubt to Elizabeth and that she'd tell him if it was something dangerous. Happy also wanted Elizabeth to trust him enough to tell him herself.

Happy thought of last night, they had lied to his Ma and told her they were in a motocycle accident and that's why Happy was in bed. He saw in her face that she didn't believe them, knowing a bit of his lifestyle, but she was so relieved that they were both okay that she didn't question it further. Maria fussed around him fluffing his pillow and asking him if he was doing well or needed anything. Happy loves his mother but he was not used to being fussed around and he faked falling asleep.

It wasn't until his Ma was gone that Elizabeth and him talked and he convinced her they would have to go back to sleeping in the bed. She had been reluctant not wanting to hurt him and Happy was relieved to see in her face nothing but concern. She truly was scared of hurting him. It made him smile. She was short maybe 5'5 or 5'6 but shorter than his 6'2 frame. He had given her a gentle smile and told her he would take the pain if it meant he could have her next to him. He saw her caramel skin turn a dark red as a blush spread through her cheeks and ears. He laughed at the realization that he had made her blush and learned that her ears turned red.

"I'm going to see if Maria needs any help" said Elizabeth taking Happy out of his thoughts.

"Thank you" he answered sincerely. He watched as Elizabeth walked out the room with a pair of black leggings that made her ass look full and turned him on.

"No" he said out loud shaking his head. Elizabeth needed time and he refused to push her. He wanted her to feel the same desire for him when they finally became intimate and he was determine to wait.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked surprised to see Sam sitting next to Half-Sac while eating.

"Hey Elizabeth" Sam stood up and walked towards Elizabeth

"I was worried about you" Sam whispered in Elizabeth's ear and then kissed her cheek

"Just wanted to see how you were so I stopped by this morning to check on you. Maria was telling me that you and Happy were in a bike accident" Sam said walking back to the breakfast bar

"We're fine" Said Elizabeth not moving. She forgot Marcus said he would be sending Sam for a few days until everything calmed down.

"You should get going, you're going to be late for work" Elizabeth said wanting him out of the house

"Nah, its my day off. Plus I miss my best friend and I figured if you were doing better we could go for a ride help you relax" Sam said winking at Elizabeth when he realized that Half-Sac was too busy to notice as he stuffed his face

What? Thought Elizabeth confused.

Go for a ride to relax was basically their code word for lets get out of here and go have sex.

What the hell was Sam thinking wondered Elizabeth

"No, thanks. Its been a long few days Sam. Go home and I'll call you when you can stop by. Maria staying with us and I don't want her to feel overcrowed" Elizabeth said

"No" said Maria waving away her concern "Your friend is more than welcome to stay Elizabeth. There is plenty of food around. Grab a seat I made huevos ranchereos" Said Maria turning her back to them and facing the kitchen

"Let me get a plate and I'll eat with Happy" said Elizabeth. She didn't want to deal with Sam right now. She hated how he was able to read her so quickly. She took the 2 plates Maria offered her and went back to the room.

"Hungry?" asked Elizabeth. Happy nodded as he walked out of the bathroom after washing his face and brushing his teeth. His body felt weak from days of just laying in bed. He sat on the bed his feet on the ground. He was tired at laying down. He slowly ate his Ma's food enjoying every bite. As much as he traveled between the Clubs he had tried all cuisine under the sun and enjoyed eating out and not having to clean afterwards. But his Ma's food brought a comfort in him that he had yet been able to recreate or match. It was like coming home in the middle of a storm and knowing you were safe inside.

"I'm gonna shave" said Happy putting the plate to the side once he was finished eating. He stood too quick wanting to move around and became unsteady.

"Happy" said Elizabeth dropping her food and running towards him. She moved until she was next to him under his arm ready to support him if needed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'm fine" said Happy taking a deep breath and stood . Elizabeth was reluctant to leave him alone and helped him into the bathroom. She left him sitting on the edge of the toilet seat and went to grab the chair that was next to the bed.

"Let me help you" she said pulling him into the chair facing the sink and mirror. Elizabeth washed her face and grabbed a wash cloth to clean Happy's face. She slowly and gently worked the shaving cream onto his face. He stared at her never taking his eyes off her face as he watched her bite her lip in concentration.

Elizabeth grabbed the razor and while her first few times bringing the razor down were shaky half way to his face her hand was steady and precise.

"Your head?" Elizabeth asked as she tuned around and washed the razor and cleaned up a bit of the area. She needed a few minutes. This simple act felt so intimate. She had only ever shaved herself. She could feel her heart beating faster.

"Yeah" said Happy. Elizabeth turned around to face Happy and was relieved to see his eyes closed. He had such dark, and deep eyes that she wasn't sure she could have continued shaving him knowing his eyes were on her.

It was quiet while Elizabeth shaved Happy's head making sure to watch for his ears and trying to keep herself calm. Once she was done she went back to the sink and cleaned up making sure that Happy's razor was clean. She was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her middle and pull her to his lab. Elizabeth felt his chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks Elizabeth" he said and kissed her cheek. And just like that his arms were removed from her and he was walking out the room. Elizabeth took this time to wash her face trying to get cool.

She was glad when she heard Marias voice from the other side.

"Maria your food is delicious" said Elizabeth walking out of the bathroom with the chair and offering it to Maria. "But please don't feel like you have to cook" she said sitting on the end of the bottom of the bed while Happy was sitting up with his back resting against the headboard.

"Its no problem. I'm glad to cook. It gets lonely cooking for one" Maria said. Elizabeth could sympathize with that. The few times she cooked she always found herself making too much food and getting tired of eating the same thing for a few days.

"Thanks Ma, we really appreciate it" said Happy smiling at her.

"You two know you need more furniture?" asked Maria with a frown. The house was almost bare and the kitchen had only four of everything. Clearly a new set

"Yes, I'm really sorry Maria its been a crazy few days" lied Elizabeth with a smile

"I know honey, but you two need a warm comfortable place to come home to. I wished you would have brought a few pieces from your condo" said Maria looking around the bedroom which walls were just as bare as the outside

"Ma" whined Happy

"What I had in the condo I picked by myself, so I figure what will be in our home we will pick together" Lied Elizabeth with a straight face. A small frown appeared on her face remembering her old home and that her stuff was scattered around

"Yes Ma, let us do it on our time" said Happy. Of couse that wasn't true. When he left the house was bare with just the bed and night stand. When he came back they had a couch and Tv in the livingroom, bar stools and dishes in the kitchen and a tv in the bedroom. He had to get with Kozik wanting to pay him and knowing that the 1000 bucks he left Elizabeth hadn't covered everything.

Happy was somewhat bothered that Elizabeth had gone and bought all of these things. Yes he had a few thousand saved when they had gotten married thinking that they would choose the furniture together but after the wedding night from hell he had decided to save that money for his Ma. Elizabeth had no right to just spend it.

"How're you feeling?" asked Happy looking at Maria. He didn't want to get angry specially not in front of his Ma.

"I'm good. That bed was wonderful Elizabeth. It was like sleeping on a pillow, who knew memory foam would be so comfortable" said Maria thinking outloud

"What?" asked Happy. When Elizabeth told him that they had stopped to get a bed for Maria he figured it was an air mattress not a mattress mattress.

"I didn't get to see it last night want to show me Ma" he asked. Elizabeth looked at him nervously when he heard his voice become tight in anger.

"Oh, Mijo you're going to love it" said Maria excited to show him. Elizabeth followed after Happy who was pulling her wrist towards the guest bedroom.

It took everything in Happy not to start shouting. He was glad that Elizabeth wanted his mother to be comfortable but it wasn't just the bed she had bought it was also a night stand and another tv

"Half-Sac!" Happy shouted scaring both Elizabeth and Maria

"Sorry Ma, but I just started craving some tamales and I know they take a while. Do you mind if Half-Sac takes you to the grocery store?" Happy asked ignoring the nervous glances Elizabeth was throwing his way.

"Ay mijo, of couse not. Anything you want. Green or red?" Maria asked already working on the list in her head

"Green please" Half-Sac and Maria left shorty while Elizabeth and Happy stayed in Maria's bedroom.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Happy asked angry

"What?" asked a confused Elizabeth

"You! Spending all this money. Did Kozik give you his card?" asked Happy cursing Kozik on his head

"You don't know if I have the money or not and you just spend money. This is not your fathers house you will not get everything just because you want it!" shouted Happy angry figuring she was used to getting her way because she was the presidents daughter

"I-" Happy cut her off

"I don't want to hear it. The only reason I don't return it all is because my mother is here" he said and stormed out of the room.

Elizabeth stared at the door he walked out of. What just happened? She wondered. They had shared this intimate experience just a few minutes ago and now he was shouting at her. Elizabeth sat on the bed feeling defeated.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed feeling angry at Happy for not giving her a chance to explain. It was her money and she didn't understand why he thought it was his to say anything about. Her money was hers to do as she pleased. She thought back to her original plan. She wanted to hide the money in her savings account so Happy couldn't get it. Was that what it was. Did Happy fell she was spending the money that was supposed to be his?

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth looked up surprised to see Sam at the door

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"I heard yelling. Just wanted to make sure you're okay" said Sam leaning against the door frame

"What are you really doing here Sam?" she asked ignoring the fact that he heard Happy yelling at her

"I told you, Marcus asked me to watch over you"

"Why you?" she asked

"Because we're friends. He wants me to talk to you"

"He asked you to talk to me?" asked Elizabeth. Marcus was not one to ask for help. He was a strong and stubborn man.

"Not in so many words" said Sam

"I didn't think so" said Elizabeth with a humorless laugh

"Elizabeth he loves you" said Sam knowing it was the truth

"Why are you here Sam?" Elizabeth asked again remembering his wink from earlier. He gave her a seductive smile and walked closer until he was standing in front of her.

"I miss you" he said running his fingers down her arm "I miss going on rides together" again using their code word for sex

"What?" she asked pushing him away and standing up "We haven't been together in over a year" said Elizabeth

"I know, and that was because you asked me to stay away. Now that you are married I know you must miss me. No one needs to know. I will be staying for a few days we can sneak out at any moment" Sam said brushing her hair behind her ear.

Something that he had done a dozen times before felt so dirty now.

"What?" she looked at him disgusted

"I know you would never sleep with a married man" Said Sam knowing he needed to backtrack "And I'm sure you never thought of having sex with anyone alse after you were married. But Elizabeth your marriage is a scam and we both know it. I care for you and I know you for me as well. I know you asked me to stay away but why stop ourselves now?" he asked

"Sam, no" Elizabeth said shaking her head

"Elizabeth we can-" they were interrupted when they heard the front door open and close. Elizabeth walked past Sam

"I'm not giving you up" he whispered. Elizabeth ignored him and walked towards the living room to see who had come in

"Where's Happy?" asked Kozik taking his Kutte off and throwing it on the couch. Walking as if he owned the place.

"He's in the room" said Elizabeth not wanting to argue. She walked towards the kitchen and started cleaning.

"Hey Brother" said Kozik greeting Happy. He was relieved to see Happy was doing better. He loved all of his brothers and wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life for any of them. But he was closest to Happy. They had joined around the same time and were prospects together. And that was it. They stuck together through all the shit for over 10 years

"Hey Kozik" said Happy shutting off the tv. "Close the door will ya" he said.

Kozik stood and closed the door but it wouldn't stay closed and kept opening.

"I thought you would have fixed the door" said Kozik with a laugh

"What? What do you mean?" asked Happy confused. He had stayed out of this room since he came back from the road wanting to give Elizabeth her space. He was only here because that's were he woke up after being shot.

"What?" said Kozik knowing he might get his ass kicked

"Kozik" ordered Happy. Kozik pulled the chair next to Happy and turned it around straddling the chair

"Elizabeth started shouting in the middle of the night. I thought she was in danger and came running in with a gun in my hand" Happy's face was blank and that usually meant he was getting angry

"The door was locked so I had to kick it open. Came in and she was okay" Kozik said in a hurry "She had a nightmare. Said she fell asleep watching a horror movie"

"Why didn't you call me?" asked Happy annoyed

"And tell you what? That she had a nightmare?" Kozik asked

"Yes" Kozik shook his head

"Happy you practically ran away from here and from her. How I am I suppose to know what you want?" asked Kozik frustrated "You asked me to watch her so I did" he finished

Happy wanted to argue with Kozik and demand that he should have called him, But he knew those days he was away his mind was not in the right place. He stayed away from SONS clubs knowing if he slept around it would get back to Clay and he didn't want to get shit for it. So he drove away from the clubs and went to a large city where he could get lost in the people. He spent the days in bed with different woman. He was hurt and he wanted to hurt Elizabeth back. Hurt her to know that she wasn't the only pussy for him. That he could find it when and where he wanted. Now Happy regretted it.

"Why didn't you tell me about the money?" Happy asked changing the conversation

"What money?" asked Kozik. Happy could tell by his face that his friend was genuinely confused.

"How has Elizabeth been paying for the furniture?" asked Happy

"I don't know. I thought you left her a card. I haven't seen her use cash" said Kozik trying to remember shopping for the couch, but at that moment he was more excited about not having to sleep on the floor than anything.

"Okay" said Happy knowing he needed to talk to Elizabeth

"What?" Happy asked when he saw Kozik stare at him

"Happy I want you to be careful around Elizabeth" Kozik said cautiously knowing he was treading in dangerous territory

"What why?" asked Happy

"I don't trust her" Kozik said honestly

"Why?"

"I don't know why. I just know what my gut is telling me and so far it hasn't let me down" Happy started at Kozik trying to see if he was telling the whole truth

"I trust her" Happy said with finality "We have a long way to go but I trust her"

Kozik nodded his head knowing that Happy had already made his mind up and trying to change it would be impossible.

"Okay, I will be here if you need anything" Kozik said clapping a hand on Happy's back.

"You wash and I dry" said Sam standing next to Elizabeth

"I'm not going to sleep with you" whispered Elizabeth handing him a wet plate.

"Even if you don't. I still care for you, and you're my friend" said Sam sincerely. Elizabeth nodded glad to hear

"But I wont stop trying. We always had fun Elizabeth. And you need that. You need me"

It wasn't Sam being cocky about him being good in bed. It was that Sam genuinely believed that by sleeping with Elizabeth he was helping her. Giving her something normal something that was the same before she was forced into this situation. He was sure that Elizabeth and Happy were having sex but he would bet his left nut that Elizabeth was not enjoying it and he wanted to give her this.

Elizabeth chose to ignore him and kept handing him wet dishes. Once they were done with the few dishes she turned to face Sam.

"I need a favor" she said looking around to make sure they were alone before speaking

"Okay" he said not agreeing but knowing he would most likely say yes.

"Call Karla and ask her to come see me. ASAP"

"Okay, why don't you call her?" he asked confused

"Sam just call her" said Elizabeth with some desperation

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Sam "That son of a bitch took your phone" he said loudly

"Sam! Shh! Stop just please call her"

"Elizabeth, are you okay here?" he asked her. He hadn't given much thought just assumed she was safe. Sam was here because Marcus was afraid of more retaliation and wanted Elizabeth protected. Sam had volunteer as Elizabeth's words rang in his ears. Her anger because he hadn't told her or given her a warning about Marcus and Clay's deal for peace. He knew he should have gone to her apartment even it if was 3 in the morning because she deserved to know.

"Sam I'm fine. I need you to tell Karla to stop by and visit" Elizabeth said and walked out of the kitchen

"Hey, do you guys need anything?" asked Elizabeth standing at the door of the bedroom. Happy and Kozik were watching a basketball game.

"Have some snacks?" asked Kozik with his feet on the end of the bed

"I can check, but may be very limited" said Elizabeth. Normally she was not one to let herself be ordered around, or offer to do anything like get a drink or food for someone just because they were part of the MC. But she wanted to try and get along better with Kozik and wanted to show Happy that even if he was angry at her she was still willing to try.

Elizabeth came back with a box of pop-tarts and a bag of plain potato chips.

"Dibs on the pop-tarts" said Kozik jumping and getting the box from Elizabeths hands.

Elizabeth waved the bag of chips to Happy and he nodded his head padding the space next to him. Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the bed sitting next to him.

Elizabeth was familiar enough with the game to keep entertained, but when Maria and Sac came back she left Kozik and Happy to finish the game while she helped Maria put the food away and start to cook.

Elizabeth was surprised that she genuinely enjoyed spending time with Maria cooking. Maria walked her through the process and had her help. Maria talked about Tamales being Happy's favorite meal and basically demanding it for the holidays. It made Elizabeth smile picturing a little boy with deep eyes and a smile asking for tamales.

"Okay, lets get everyone served, we can eat in the livingroom"

30 minutes later Happy, Maria, Elizabeth, and Kozik sat on the couch while Half-Sac and Sam sat on the floor as they watched a comedy and finished dinner.

"Hey Elizabeth" said Sam turning back to Elizabeth who was sitting on the edge of the couch

"Yeah?" she asked

"Esai told Karla about the accident and she just texted me to tell you that she was a block away from here" Sam said lying

"Oh, do you mind if I give her a few tamales Maria?" she asked

"No its fine honey, but ask her to come in I'm sure we can make space for her" said Maria with a warm smile.

"No, its fine. She works really early in the morning but I'm sure she will love your Tamales" Elizabeth stood quickly ignoring the feeling of being watched

Elizabeth quickly grabbed a plate and placed half a dozen tamales on a plate sneaking a slip of paper and her debit card under the tamales. She covered the plate with aluminum foil and walked fast to the front door. She saw Karla's car and ran towards the drivers door.

"Karla, under the tamales is my credit card and my username and password for my bank account. I need you to transfer the money to your account" Elizabeth said

"What? Why?" asked Karla worried

"I'm fine. I just don't want anyone to know I have that money" That had been her emergency money incase she was ever without a job, or her family needed the money. But now while she wanted things to get better with Happy and her. She was also realistic and knew if she decided to leave she would need money. $12,000 wasn't much but it would get her far away at least until she figured out what she wanted

"Its been days since I knew anything about you" said Karla accusingly

"Karla please do as I say and leave"

"Why?"

"Kozik is here. He is the one that saw us talking about me running away at the weding. I lied to Happy and told him it was Maria so he wouldn't have an issue with me seeing you. But it wasn't until a few second ago that I realized Kozik would recognize you" said Elizabeth in a rush

"Elizabeth-"

"Please go Karla. I promise I'm okay and I'll call you as soon as I can" Karla wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and hugged her tightly

"I love you. Please let me know if you need anything" Elizabeth hugged her back glad to have her bestfriend here

"I will. Go" she said

Elizabeth watched Karla's car drive away and felt a sense of relief. Knowing that Karla would do as she asked and her money would be safe.

"Just in case" she whispered as she walked back to the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Wednesday!**

Elizabeth laid in bed the next morning feeling as uncomfortable as she had yesterday laying next to Happy. Yesterday they didn't get a chance to talk with so many people staying in the house, but Elizabeth was relieved as it felt like such a long day. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the night.

She got out of bed quietly as she knew Happy was still sleeping due to his soft snoring. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. She took a quick shower and walked out the door closing it softly behind her.

Elizabeth was relieved that Maria wasn't in the kitchen. She didn't want her to think she needed to cook and clean to stay with them. As Elizabeth walked past the couch she saw Kozik sleeping on the couch while Half-Sac and Sam slept on the floor

Knock, Knock

"Hey" said Gemma her head sticking into the house

"Good morning Gemma, come in" said Elizabeth waving her in. Gemma and a girl a few years older then Elizabeth walked in.

"So much for protection" said Gemma walking past a still sleeping Sam and Half-sac

"Coffee?" asked Elizabeth going to the coffee maker.

"No, I need to get back to the shop. This is Tina she's going to help out today. Cleaning or cooking anything you need"

"Gemma that's not necessary" said Elizabeth turning around to face Gemma

"It is Elizabeth" said Gemma "You need to focus on Happy and making sure he gets better. SO don't worry about cooking or Cleaning especially with everyone coming in to check on happy. Just focus on your old man" Gemma said patting Elizabeths back

"Thanks Gemma" said Elizabeth sincerely. She was glad to have Gemma trying to help them

"I better get going. If I don't show up the place will burn to the ground" Said Gemma and walked out the door

"What do you need me to do" asked Tina. As soon as she heard about the "bike accident" she called Gemma asking her if Happy and his wife needed any help. She still wanted to sleep with Happy and what a better way than helping him get better. Even if Happy was married there was a chance that he would leave her and take Tina as his old lady later on. All she had to do was show Happy she was the better woman.

"Can you wash the dishes from last night?" asked Elizabeth as she looked at the fridge thinking what she could make for breakfast

"Sure no problem" said Tina annoyed. She really was a bossy little bitch Tina thought of Elizabeth

Elizabeth in the mean time took a few eggs out and everything she needed to make pancakes. While Elizabeth wasn't an expert in the kitchen she liked how it kept her mind occupied and helped her relax.

Elizabeth made a cup of chamomile tea and left Tina to finish the pancakes.

"Are you awake Maria?" asked Elizabeth sticking her head in the bedroom

"Morning Mija, yes I just woke up" said Maria laying in bed loving how comfortable the bed was.

"I brought a cup of Tea. Take your time but I made pancakes" said Elizabeth sitting the cup on the night stand

"Thank you Honey" said Maria grateful to have a daughter-in law

"Let me know if you need anything" said Elizabeth and walked out of the bedroom

Elizabeth was planning on taking a plate of food to Happy and a cup of coffee. So she was surprised when she went to the kitchen and saw Happy sitting down on the stool while Tina ran her finger up and down his shoulder.

Elizabeth looked confused at the scene.

"Morning everyone" Elizabeth turned back to see Sam standing behind her, and when they made eye contact he raised an eye brow and pointed towards the breakfast bar.

"Lots of fun" Sam whispered walking past Elizabeth towards the coffee maker. This would be even better now that he knew that Happy's mistress was staying with them. He and Elizabeth could have lots of "fun" with Happy being distracted.

Elizabeth ignored them and went looking for Kozik to offer him breakfast. Kozik was not a morning person but as soon as Elizabeth mentioned pancakes he was up in the next second walking blindly towards the kitchen being lead by his nose.

Elizabeth followed Kozik to the couch to eat breakfast while Happy and Sam sat behind the breakfast bar and Tina finished making more pancakes.

"Tv?" asked Kozik after sitting down on the couch and stuffing his face. Elizabeth nodded her head. Elizabeth was surprised when he stopped on Harry Potter and the sorcerer stone. Neither said anything while eating as they were being entertained by watching the movie.

"And now back to the all day Marathon of the wonderful world of Magic" said the commercial. Kozik and Elizabeth turned to each other with huge grins on their faces

"I have nothing better to do" said Kozik and Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. They spent the next several hours going through the first few movies. Half-Sac and Maria stopped by to watch with them but then grew bored and left the livingroom. Sam tried sitting next to Elizabeth but she pushed him off the couch without a word. She smiled when he landed on his ass

"-id everything he could to help Harry" argued Kozik

"No!" said Elizabeth "He could've taken more of a parental figure for Harry instead of acting like he hated him"

"He had to be an evil shit for him to be believable as a spy for he-who-must-not-be-named"

Happy was standing behind them after taking a shower looking at them as they went back and forth.

"What are you guys arguing about?" He asked. Elizabeth and Kozik were surprised to be interrupted

"Happy talk to your woman!" demanded Kozik "She is wrong about EVERYTHING"

"Your face is wrong about everything" said Elizabeth childish

"She got you there brother" said Happy with a laugh. Happy sat next to Elizabeth pushing her towards the middle next to Kozik.

Happy was glad to see them get along but as they finished the Prisoner of Azkaban and moved towards the middle of The goblet of fire their bantering was annoying. Not annoying of what they were talking even though Harry Potter never caught his attention but more at the realization that they were talking more than Happy and Elizabeth had at this point.

Happy stood up suddenly needing some space. Elizabeth looked after Happy confused. She was enjoying his presence next to her. She stood up and followed after him

"Where are you going?" asked Elizabeth as she saw Tina's hand was on the master bedroom door

"Just want to check on Happy"

"My HUSBAND is fine" Elizabeth said annoyed at her. Elizabeth move past her and walked into the bedroom making sure to shut the door behind her. Happy was near the window pacing slowly

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. Happy looked up surprised at not having heard the door open or close

"Where did you get the money for the furniture?" he asked

"What?"

"Kozik said you didn't ask for money. So where did you get the money"

"I know my debit card number so I gave it to them and asked that they run it" she lied knowing he would ask sooner or later

"What about the money I left?" asked Happy

"What money?" asked Elizabeth with a humorless laugh

"You left" she said angry "I didn't know when you were coming back all I knew was that I was on my own"

"I left you money so you'd be taken care of"

"What money because I didn't get it" said Elizabeth angry remembering when Kozik paid for the food and thinking about what he expected from her

"I left it here in the night stand" said Happy walking around the bed and moving the night stand.

"Fuck!" He shouted seeing the money

"I needed to buy the couch so I did" Elizabeth said trying to calm herself

"Why a couch?" asked Happy confused

"Where was Kozik supposed to sleep?" She ask

"Why were you so worried about where Kozik would sleep?" Happy asked feeling jealousy

"Happy" Elizabeth said taking deep breath feeling the anger deflating

"I didn't know Kozik. You had hit me and there was nothing or anyone to stop Kozik from doing the same" She said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Elizabeth" Happy kneeled in front of Elizabeth pulling her face up to see her face "I will never forgive myself for hitting you. I'm so sorry" He said taking her hands into his "But I swear to you that I'll never do it again. I swear" he said. Elizabeth looked down at his face and all she could see was sincerity and remorse

"I understand your anger Happy. I do.I'm sorry too. I know looking back that I should've been more honest with you" Elizabeth said honestly. Happy nodded acknowledging they both made mistakes

"I just want to know more about you" Happy said taking her hand in his.

" I can understand. Open your heart to me. Tell me how do you feel" said Happy

"I feel lonely sometimes" said Elizabeth quietly looking ath their intertwined hands

"So do I"

"Do you want to ask me anything?" Happy asked. Elizabeth shook her head feeling overwhelmed. They spent a few minutes together just enjoying the quiet but then Maria knocked on the door asking them what they wanted for dinner and Happy decided to get some rest and Elizabeth went with Maria to help her cook.

Elizabeth had Maria sit on the stool where she could direct Tina and her to make dinner. Elizabeth was glad it was a simple dinner and decided to make the only desert she knew to make which was a quick banana pudding.

They again all sat in the dining room watching the last Harry Potter movie. Elizabeth didn't know how to feel as she saw from the corner of her eye that Tina kept asking Happy if he needed anything and their fingers touching when Tina handed him anything. Elizabeth shook her head and focused on the pudding in front of her and watching the movie while she and Kozik continued their debate on who they would resurrect if they could for the final battle.

It was getting late and Elizabeth decided to help Maria get ready for bed. Elizabeth didn't have much experience helping anyone in that capacity but she wanted to help. Elizabeth helped Maria dress and brushed her hair. They talked about waking up early tomorrow to go to chemo.

Elizabeth went into the master bedroom grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom to wash her face and changed.

Elizabeth was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she hear voices in the bedroom. She walked closer to the door wanting to know who it was

"I would've been here earlier but Elizabeth wouldn't let me come into the room" Said Tina with teary eyes trying to milk the situation as Happy laid in bed exhausted.

Elizabeth listened from behind the bathroom door angry and for some reason jealous. That was a surprising feeling.

"I cleaned your dorm room yesterday and bought some new sheets" Tina said wanting Happy to know that she took care of his things

"Thank you" said Happy disinterested in the whole conversation. Tina figured he was tired and walked out the door making sure to swing her hips seductively.

"Elizabeth" Happy called out her name and Elizabeth counted to 5 before coming out so he wouldn't think she was listening to his and Tina's conversation

"Do you need something?" asked Elizabeth steeping out in an oversize sleeveless night dress

"Are you tired?" asked Happy. Elizabeth shook her head

"No" she said

"Can you come have a seat next to me. I want to talk" Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed facing Happy as he sat with his back against the head board

"First I want to thank you because I know you've been taking care of me the last few days" Elizabeth stared at him unsure where this was leading

"if you're honest about us working this out" happy said pointing to the space between them "under what conditions would it be?" he asked

"Like before, where you sleep in here and I sleep on the couch, or together like we did last night"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said they could share the bed. Happy was glad he wouldn't have to taken the couch again when everyone was gone and he felt that would be a step back.

Happy lifted the blanket and patted the space next to him. Elizabeth took the hint and laid in bed facing up. Happy smiled at her nervousness and decided to leave her alone giving her some space, but gave her a quick kiss on the lips. A few minutes later both were asleep.

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night and was surprised to see that Happy and her were facing each other in their sleep. His hand a comforting weight on her hip. She traced his features with the moonlight coming through the window. She slowly brought her hand a few inches above his face wanting to touch his peaceful face but was afraid of waking him up. She brought her hand to her lips remembering the kiss before falling asleep.

She closed her eyes went back to sleep with a smile ready for a new start between Happy and her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Tuesday!**

Elizabeth parked in front of Maria's house after dropping of Maria at the chemo center. Elizabeth wanted to get a few more items for Maria to be comfortable in the house. She also wanted to get the new blanket Happy bought for Maria to make sure she was warm during her chemo sessions.

Elizabeth picked up the fake rock next to the potted plant where Maria told her she kept the spare key. Elizabeth open the door and was surprised to see Nora and a younger woman removing the Tv that was mounted to the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth

"Look my sister and I clearly cannot get along, so I am moving out" said Nora

"That's fine, but that's not your TV" said Elizabeth remembering Maria telling her Happy had gotten her that TV last year for Christmas

"After all the shit I have had to help her with I deserve this TV" Argued Nora looking annoyed

"Ma- "the younger woman looked surprised, but Nora cut her off

"Shut it, and let's take it to your car" Nora ordered

"You are not leaving with the TV" said Elizabeth angry. Nora moved towards the couch and placed the TV on it

"Look you little hussy, I am going to take the TV so move before I move you" Nora said standing in front of Elizabeth

"No, you are not" Elizabeth didn't see it coming but felt the small hand slap her cheek. Elizabeth was surprised. Her parents had never hit her as they relied on time outs when she was younger and grounding when she was a bratty teen. So now Nora hitting her was unexpected.

Before Elizabeth could even control her movement, her hand came and slapped Nora's face.

"Bitch get away from my Ma" said the younger woman. Elizabeth stood straight trying to show strength

"How do you think Happy will like that your Ma" she spit the last word out "Hit his wife, or that she almost hit his mother just a couple of days ago" Said Elizabeth angry.

The woman who was Happy's cousin Angie looked surprised at her mom. They both knew better than to fuck with Maria. Angie couldn't remember a time she hadn't been wary of her serious cousin. If this bitch told him he would not hesitate to find them and at the very least hurt them if not kill them.

Elizabeth saw fear cover Angie's face and was relief to know that she was not the only one that saw Happy as dangerous.

"Leave now, only take your things. If you take anything even a fork, I will tell Happy. You have 10 minutes" said Elizabeth walking towards Maria's bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it sagging with relief.

Fuck she thought.

Elizabeth pulled out a carry-on luggage that was in Maria's closet and filled it with clothes. She was glad to hear the front door slam shut. Elizabeth didn't want to have to deal with them again.

Elizabeth drove back towards the chemo center and walked inside carrying the blanket. Maria was reading a magazine trying to keep her mind from the chemo she was receiving.

"Hey, I brought you something" said Elizabeth with a smile draping the blanket over Maria's lab

"Thank you" Maria said with a smile.

A couple of hours later they were out of the chemo center and driving back to Charming. They decided to stop by the grocery store and pick up more food as it looked like Sam, Half-Sac, and Kozik were staying a few more days.

They walked into the store and it took some persuading from Elizabeth for Maria to give in and use an electric food cart so she could sit down.

"Hey Honey" Elizabeth turned around surprised to see Gemma

"Hey Gemma, how are you?" said Elizabeth as Gemma leaned in and gave her a quick hug

"I'm good, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some food. We have a full house" Gemma nodded understanding. Any time they were hurt it became a safety concern. Gemma lost track of how many nights a SONS spent over watching over her house.

"I am glad I ran into you Gemma. Thank you for having Tina help us yesterday, but with so many people in the house it just feels crowded" Gemma nodded her head.

She heard Tina this morning bitching to another crow-eater that she didn't get a single moment alone with Happy. Gemma had hoped to bring some jealousy out of Elizabeth and was glad to see it had worked

"Sorry Ms. Winston, we can't take your checks any more after the last two bounced"

"Okay, I—I'll just pay cash" Gemma and Elizabeth turned to the check out line when they heard Donna's voice. They saw as she handed half the items back to the cashier and paid for the other half. Elizabeth was conflicted. She wanted to go and pay for the other half for Donna, but if she was in Donna's situation, she would hate to have anyone offer her pity.

Gemma walked towards the register and paid for the rest of the items. Elizabeth saw as Gemma walked quickly following Donna

"Maria I will be right back" Maria nodded her head. Elizabeth wasn't sure why she was going but she figured she could be some sort of moral support at the very least

"-eed any more charity. Thanks", said Donna coolly

"It was never Charity Donna, its what we do. You are family" Donna took a step closer to Gemma

"I have my family back. I don't need yours"

"Look, I know what you went thru. I did it with two husbands. Lose your man and the kids lose their dad and you get pissed off and you want to blame the club. But SAMCRO is not the enemy. It's the glue and the one thing that will always be there to pull you thru the ugly shit. You got to stop fighting us Donna" said Gemma

"I married Opie. I didn't marry the club. You have no idea what I need." Said Donna. Gemma looked annoyed so Elizabeth figured it was a good time to step in

"Hey Donna" said Elizabeth leaning and giving her a quick hug, more as moral support.

"We are having family dinner tonight. Bring the kids you may have fun. Don't say anything" said Gemma when Donna looked like she was going to argue "Think about it. You know where we live" she said and walked away

Donna looked at Gemma angry.

"You okay?" asked Elizabeth

"I hate how she thinks she can just tell me what to do"

"Is it so bad that she wants to help?" asked Elizabeth

"Its not just the help" said Donna shaking her head "It's the strings that come attached"

Elizabeth looked as Donna drove away. She couldn't fault Donna for seeing it that way. That was the same way Elizabeth saw it and why she had stayed away from the club. Never thinking that she would be here married to an outlaw motorcycle.

She shook her head. She was starting new with Happy and she was going to give it her all.

Maria and Elizabeth quickly checked out and drove home. Elizabeth saw a new car in the drive way and wondered who it was. She hated that in front of everyone else Happy and her still had to pretend they were okay.

Elizabeth grabbed most of the grocery bags only letting Maria take two. She walked behind Maria trying not to drop any bags on her fingers. Her eyes were on floor expecting to see the step and not wanting to fall on her face.

"Ellie!" Elizabeth looked up surprised to hear Al's voice. Standing next to Al was her mother Johanna

"Mom" at that moment she didn't care about the groceries she dropped them all on the floor and ran towards her mom throwing her arms around her. She couldn't stop the tears from escaping. She felt safe in her mother's arms. She missed her so much.

"Mi Amor, are you okay?" asked Johanna worried as she pulled away from Elizabeth to look at her face

"Yes mom, sorry I feel a bit emotional" said Elizabeth wiping the tears away

"Are you sure?" Asked Johanna

"Yes, sorry it's been a long few days" Johanna nodded understanding.

She was so worried when Happy and Elizabeth didn't show up for dinner and then Marcus left after getting a phone call without a word. When Marcus showed up after midnight and told her that Happy and Elizabeth had been in a car accident. That they were fine but Happy was hurt. Johanna wanted to go and check on her daughter, but Marcus told her it wasn't a good idea as the SONS and the Mayans were trying to figure out if it was club related. Johanna was relieved when Marcus told her it was not and that Happy was fine, and just needed bed rest for a few days. Again, Johanna wanted to check on her daughter, but Marcus was right Happy and Elizabeth probably wanted some time alone to make sure that each was okay.

"I missed you Mi Amor" said Johanna hugging Elizabeth again

"I missed you too" whispered Elizabeth hugging her mom tightly.

They both turned when they heard someone clear their throat. Happy's dark eyes meeting theirs

"Mom I didn't know you were coming" said Elizabeth trying to let Happy know that she hadn't known

"I Know honey, but Happy called me this morning asking me to visit and I had to say yes" said Johanna grateful to Happy.

"Oh" said Elizabeth softly. She was surprised to hear that Happy asked Johanna to come in.

"I brought chilies rellenos and rice"

"That sounds so good mom" Said Elizabeth at the mention of her favorite food

Maria, Johanna, and Elizabeth sat on the couch eating while the guys sat on the floor. Johanna mentioned that they needed a table and offered to buy them one. Elizabeth could see a frown on Happy's face and declined telling her that Happy and her wanted to pick out the furniture just hadn't gotten a chance with them being so busy

Al was so excited going around Ellie's house. He was so happy that he was seeing her again. He missed her so much.

It was bitter sweet as Elizabeth finished her food. She knew Johanna and Al would be leaving as soon as they were done eating because they had to go pick up Mattie from the daycare.

Elizabeth hugged her mother tightly and whispered telling her she loved her. She kneeled in front of Al and kissed him tickling his sides trying to keep the tears away. She stood outside the front door watching them drive away with a heavy heart.

"Are you okay?" she jumped up startle and turned around to Happy. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Elizabeth said and kissed his cheek. Happy was stunned to feel her so close to him. Her soft body against his and the lavender honey aroma of her body wash.

"I don't want you to feel lonely" He whispered quietly in her ear. Her words from last night at the front of his mind this morning, and that's why he Called Marcus and asked them to visit.

Elizabeth pulled away from Happy when she heard the sincerity in his voice, she gave him a small smile feeling her heart grow warm in appreciation

"Thank you" she said again and walked back into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**This takes place during fun town episode. It was hard to write. I watched the episode and borrowed Gemma and Karen's conversation as Elizabeth's and Karen.**

Elizabeth laughed seeing Jax, Tig, and Bobby ridding a kids rollercoaster. They looked huge sitting in small seats. Elizabeth walked next to Happy and Maria. It was a beautiful day outside. Warm with the sun shining brightly and a cool breeze.

"Gets go into the picture booth!" said Gemma flirty to Clay " I will give you a job" she said winking at him

Elizabeth shook her head she never even wanted to know about their sex lives. Happy smiled seeing the blush on Elizabeth's face. While he didn't care hearing about his presidents sex life he thought it was nice for them to be so open about it after so many years of marriage

Elizabeth was ready to ask Happy to check out a few booths and get away from a horny Gemma and Clay as Clay threw Gemma over his shoulder and carried her towards the promised both. They bumped into a couple with a teenage daughter.

"That's Elliot Oswald and owns half of Charmin" said Happy wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and bringing her closer to him. Elizabeth nodded her head glad for the information. Jax gave his tickets to the teen telling her they had kicked him off for screaming so loud. Elliot's wife gave them a tight smile not seemed to like any of them. Elizabeth wondered what the story behind that was. Elizabeth chuckled when Gemma said Karen needed to get that stick out of her ass.

Elizabeth was glad when they slipped away from Gemma and Clay and followed the guys towards the games and booths section of the carnival

"Look at the big bad bikers" said the clown above the dunking game. Jax laugh and paid the 5 dollars for 3 balls, but he missed every shot with the clown making nasty remarks. But seemed to hit a spot when he said something to piss off Tig.

"Oh no! I am sorry" he said when he saw Tig's angry face. "I was just kidding guys" he defended. But Tig didn't care and pressed the button making the clown fall in the tank of water . Jax and Tig pushed his head down laughing at the clown with the smeared make up

"Come on lets see what else is here" said Happy pulling Elizabeth's hand into his and intertwining their fingers together. Elizabeth looked up at Happy and smiled nodding her head. They walked around for a little. It was a normal traveling carnival with lots of rides and overpriced games. Happy and Elizabeth split a funnel cake and Happy made sure to kiss all the excess powder sugar away from Elizabeth's face. It brought a brush to Elizabeth's cheeks. But then Juice came looking for Happy telling him that the Irish were here and they had to leave

"Go, I'll get Maria home" said Elizabeth and squeeze his hand in support. Happy gave her a quick kiss on the lips and hugged his mom telling them he would see them later.

"Come on Maria" said Elizabeth "Do you want to play some games or ride the Ferris wheel?" Shortly after Happy left it got dark and fun town looked nice with its bright and colorful lights

Elizabeth and Maria were just getting off the Ferris wheel when they heard shouting

"Tristen!" They looked up and saw Elliot's wife

"Tristen? Isn't that her daughter's name?" asked Maria

"I think so" they both walked closer to the worried woman

"What's going on?" asked Gemma

"She is not in any of the rides" said Elliot worried.

"Lets split up, we can cover more ground" said Elizabeth. They all nodded their heads and went in different directions shouting Tristen's name. 15 minutes later Elizabeth figured if they couldn't find her in the main area she might have walked towards the woods with friends.

Elizabeth walked into the woods using the little flashlight in her keychain to light her way. She let out a gasp when she found a bloody Tristen with her pants around her ankles. Elizabeth froze just staring at Tristen. She was taken back to that horrible night.

 _Elizabeth lay on the floor crying while her uncle stood over her zipping up his jeans._

" _Good girl, good girl" he said softly petting her head. Elizabeth turn her head away not wanting him to touch her ever again. She held her breath holding in a whimper_

"Help" Elizabeth was taken out of it when she heard Tristen's hoarse voice

"I am so sorry" said Elizabeth her eyes flooding with tears. She knelt next to Tristen and pulled her blouse down trying to cover her up as Tristen's body shook

"I want my parents" Sobbed Tristen

"Okay, okay" said Elizabeth standing up

"No! Please don't leave me!" shouted Tristen afraid he would come back

"Tristen ! Tristen!" They heard someone shouting, but it was not close enough to find them

"I will be gone for just a second" said Elizabeth soothingly. She stood quickly and ran toward the voice.

"Here! She's here!" Elizabeth shouted desperately

"Mam, where is she?" asked a young cop "Hale" his name badge said

"She's this way" said Elizabeth leading him to her. Hale quickly took off his jacket and covered Tristan's legs. He call the dispatch ordering an ambulance to their location. Elizabeth felt frozen as she watch the ambulance arrive and carry Tristen away

"You did good" Elizabeth looked up at Hale who could see she was distress and tried comforting her

"It doesn't feel like it" she said quietly. Hale gently guided her out the woods and towards the main area where Gemma and Maria looked as the ambulance drove away its sirens loud and demanding.

"Here is my card. Please let me know if you need anything" Hale said handing her a card

"She doesn't need anything from you" said Gemma wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and walking away

"You okay honey?" asked Gemma

"Yeah, I am sorry just seeing her… it was just hard" she finished

"I know honey" Gemma could understand Elizabeth feeling bad.

Shit Gemma thought both Oswald's had a huge stick up their asses, but she never wanted this happening to anyone. As a parent she knew how hard it was when your child was hurt

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Gemma asked

"No" Elizabeth said shaking her head. Elizabeth and Maria drove quietly. Maria could see how much this had affected Elizabeth and couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better. Elizabeth walked into the house and straight into the bedroom. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Elizabeth felt so disgusted with the whole situation. She undressed and walked into the walk-in shower. She sat on the shower floor and let the water hit her back as she cried in anger and sadness that Tristan was in the same situation that she had been.

"Mijo, did you hear?" asked Maria when Happy walked into the house a couple of hours later

"What happen Ma?" he asked seeing his mothers worried face. Maria told him what happen and how Elizabeth had been the one to find Tristan and how worried she was for Elizabeth.

"Thanks Ma" Happy said and walked into the bedroom. He found Elizabeth sitting on the corner of the bed quietly crying and her shoulders shaking . Happy threw his kutte off and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth carrying her until she was in his lab. Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and let herself continue to cry. Happy felt useless seeing Elizabeth cry which such pain. All he could do was hold her tightly.

Happy had no idea how long they sat there. But slowly Elizabeth calmed down her shaking slowed and Happy realized she had fallen asleep. Happy stayed there to make sure she was completely asleep before moving her and gently laying her on the bed.

Happy looked at Elizabeth. He vow to find that motherfucker and end him for distressing her so much.

The next morning Happy was out the door before 5 am after getting a call from Tig that the Irish was at the clubhouse. He hated he had to leave Elizabeth but the club needed him.

Elizabeth woke up later and for a second she didn't remember last night but then her eyes felt tired from all the crying and it all came back. She lay in bed grateful to be alone as she felt more tears start to fall. She wondered what time Happy left this morning. She was surprised to feel so safe last night in his arms. His arms were strong and firm but his hold was gentle as they wrapped around her body.

Elizabeth took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She knew she couldn't just lay in bed feeling sorry for herself.

"Maria do you mind if we go to the hospital? I want to check in on Tristan" asked Elizabeth

"Yes of Couse" said Maria. They ate quietly some breakfast. Well Maria ate and she watched as Elizabeth moved the food around pretending that she was eating. Maria frowned but decided not to say anything.

They drove towards the hospital and Maria could see Elizabeth getting nervous as she kept moving her fingers along the radio even if she never turned it on

Elizabeth was surprised to see Gemma talking to someone outside the hospital.

"Jewish doctors keeping her alive must love that?" said Gemma. Elizabeth walked past them not wanting to get in the middle of whatever they were talking about. Elizabeth was glad to hear the roar of motorcycles just as they stepped into the hospital. That guy gave her a bad vibe

Elizabeth asked the nurse where Tristan was but the nurse refused to give her any information. While it annoyed Elizabeth she could understand wanting to keep Tristan safe. Elizabeth and Maria decided to walk around see if they could find Elliot or his wife.

They walked around for half an hour before Elizabeth saw Hale guarding a door.

"Have a seat Maria you need to rest" said Elizabeth and Maria took it gladly

She walked closer to Hale and saw that he was talking to a dark hair doctor. She was asking him about a restraining order from out of state. Elizabeth walked back to Maria wanting to give them some privacy. A few minutes later she saw Hale and the doctor walk away and took this opportunity to go into the room.

"Hey" said Elizabeth as Tristen laid in bed her phone in hand

"I am suppose to call my mom if anyone tries to talk to me"

"It's okay, I just want to check how you were doing" said Elizabeth

"My mom told me not to say anything" said Tristen quietly remembering lying to everyone as she told them she didn't remember anything

"Is that what you want?" asked Elizabeth

"I.. I don't know" said Tristen and started crying. She whispered quietly that she just wanted to go on the ride again, and when her parent left her for a few minutes to grab a drink she thought it would be a quick ride and she would be back before they realized she was gone. Just before getting closer to the ride someone wrapped their arms around her and covered her face carrying her into the woods

"I screamed and kicked and he wouldn't let me go" Tristen said. Elizabeth grabbed her hand. She told him of the big red ugly shoes and the wet clown custom and how he threw her on the ground a rock hitting her head. She tried to scream again but he punched her.

Tristen ran her finger tips above her split lip

"I tried to push him away. I swear I did" said Tristen

"I know honey" said Elizabeth tears falling down her face

"Why are you talking to my daughter" they both turned around to face Karen

"I told her mom. I told her the truth" Cried Tristen. Karen rushed to Tristan side

"Get out! Get out!" shouted Karen

"No" said Elizabeth "let's go outside" Karen looked at Elizabeth with hate but stepped out of the room not wanting to fight in front of Tristen

"What the hell did you say to her?" whispered Karen in a pissed voice

"She remembers everything" said Elizabeth just as angry

"You don't want her to talk about it and just sweep it under the rug" accused Elizabeth

"Don't you dare judge me"

"I am not judging you. You don't know me. But I know what it is to bury the truth deep inside. But Tristen needs to talk about it and not lie about it. Because it will come back and shit on every relationship she has" said Elizabeth. Karen looked at her surprised

"If they arrest this guy, she will be known as the girl that was raped in fun town" said Karen dejected

"In her head she will always be the girl that was raped if you don't let her talk about it. Let her get better" Begged Elizabeth to Karen. It dawned on Elizabeth like a lightbulb

"The only thing worse than everyone knowing is no one knowing" she said not able to keep the tears away. Karen could hear the raw pain in her voice and wondered when it happen to Elizabeth

"I just want her to be happy" said Karen broken

"Just be with her, help her" Elizabeth took a deep breath "She will push you away. You and your husband but don't let her because this is when she will need you the most" Karen took a deep breath and nodded her head knowing this stranger was right

Elizabeth turned around and walk away

"When does it get better?" asked Karen. Elizabeth turn back around

"I don't know yet" She said honestly "They are bad days and days that aren't so bad" she turned back around and walked away.

As Maria and Elizabeth walked out the hospital they heard Jax asking Gemma to talk to Tristen so they could figure out who it was.

"It was the clown" Elizabeth said quietly to them "The clown from the booth"

Jax nodded his head and ran out the door

"Are you okay?" asked Gemma seeing Elizabeth red puffy eyes

"No, but I will be" said Elizabeth and walked away


	24. Chapter 24

Happy walked into the house late at night. He checked on his Ma and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and tucked her in making sure she was warm enough. Happy walked into the master bedroom expecting to see Elizabeth asleep, but was surprised when he saw her sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard and her knees to her chest

"Hey" Happy whispered not wanting to scare her. Elizabeth looked up and gave him a watery smile

"We took care of him. He will never hurt anyone else" said Happy sitting in front of Elizabeth. She looked at him and felt relieved on behalf of Tristen. She would get that closure she needs.

"Thanks" he nodded his head and was quiet while she clearly took a minute to herself

"I… I'm starting to care for you Happy" said Elizabeth quietly while looking at her toes. Happy wanted to smile but Elizabeth sounded so sad

"But there is something I have to tell you" she said looking up to meet his eyes. Happy frowned not understanding. He felt like they had finally moved forwards and part of him wanted to tell her not to say anything and to forget it in order for them to keep moving forward. But if he did that he knew he would later regret it, and eventually want to know.

"Okay" he said. He knew his voice sounded serious but that's how he prepared for the worst. He knew he was falling in love with Elizabeth and she wasn't there with him yet.

"I… when I was 14 my parents were going through a rough patch. My mom had just had a second miscarriage in 3 years. I tried to help her out by doing chores around the house, but my mom was really depressed, it got to the point where I just couldn't stay in the house for more than just to sleep. My mom would always be crying, and anything would set her off about my dad so they would fight all the time"

"Esai really stepped up. He had just moved out on his own and started prospecting for the MAYANS, but he realized how bad it was getting at home and told me to call him when I needed to get away. So he would come when I called him and pick me up. He would usually drop me off at his apartment and dropped me back home later. It was kind of boring but he had a PlayStation and it was better than the constant yelling " Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked down at her feet

"The apartments were doing some exterminating or something" She said shaking her head not able to remember "so when I called Esai he took me to the scrap yard. My dad didn't really take us to the scrap yard often. He would always say he was always working when he was there so when he was with us he just wanted to focus on us. It was not until later that I realized why. He wanted to keep his family away from the... lack of legal activities" explained Elizabeth with a watery smile

"There were so many people around. Family that I loved and I got to see them and take my mind from home. Any time Esai would pick me up I would beg him to take me there so I could be around my cousins and friends and goof off" she said with a laugh

"We showed up an afternoon afterschool. My parents were going at it that morning so before I got out of school I called Esai and asked him to pick me up there. But the scrap yard was empty. I was surprised but Uncle Paco said they were doing some repairs, so they had closed early. He asked Esai to go run an errand and I asked him if I could stay and wait to see if anyone showed up. Esai let me but only if I agreed to finish my homework before goofing off. I agreed"

"I… I was in the middle of doing homework when my uncle sat next to me. He started asking me about homework and how school was doing. I answered not thinking anything about it. He pretty much asked me that every day I showed up there. But then he asked me if I had a boyfriend and telling me how pretty I was and how much I had matured"

"Filling out nicely" said Elizabeth repeating his words. Happy stared at Elizabeth feeling his stomach drop

"He started rubbing my leg and it made me feel uncomfortable, so I told him I was going to call Esai because I forgot the rest of my homework. I stood up but he wrapped his hand around my hips and pulled me down to the couch and on his lap. I was confused. His hands started roaming my body and I sat there frozen. I didn't know what to do. He pinched my breast hard and I snapped out of it slapping his hand away telling him to let me go. I was able to get untangled and I ran, but he caught up to me just before I got to the door and threw me on the floor"

"I fought Happy. I swear I did" Elizabeth said not meeting his eyes

"I kicked and I screamed but he wouldn't let me go. He hit me but never in my face. He wouldn't let me go, he ripped off my shirt and he… he raped me" whispered Elizabeth tears falling down her cheeks

Happy felt angry hot rage fill his body. He stood up and punched the wall behind the headboard punching his hand straight through.

"Fuck" Happy shouted feeling angry knowing this had happened to Elizabeth. To his Elizabeth.

Now he understood why she was crying last night. He thought it was because she found Tristen after being violated, but now he knew she was in pain remembering her own pain.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" said Happy in a hoarse voice sitting back down at the end of the bed. He needed a minute to get his emotions in order. Elizabeth looked at Happy and was surprised. When he punched the wall she let out a gasp at seeing and feeling his anger radiate off of him. For a second she thought he blamed her for it.

"I'm so messed up" said Elizabeth she said when she noticed his breathing back to normal

"No, you're not" said Happy defending her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gentle

"I am" Elizabeth said sadly. Happy shook his head

"You are strong Elizabeth" She gave him a sad smile

"I'm messed up because I… never told anyone" Happy looked at her sharply. He thought the man must be 6 feet under in an unmarked grave.

"What? Why?" he asked angrily. Elizabeth looked up surprised at the anger again in his voice

Happy realized his mistake when he saw Elizabeth face frown and her shoulders fall

"I'm sorry" he said quickly

"Well I told Karla but that was more of a mistake. I hadn't seen HIM in years, but my mom asked me to stop by and I ran into him. I saw him standing in front of me and froze. I didn't know what to do and just ran away. So when we Karla and I met we ended getting drunk and it just came out" said Elizabeth feeling a bit more relax

"Why?" asked Happy "Why not tell anyone?" he clarified

"When he was done. As he was standing over me zipping his pants he told me no one would believe me. And I fell for it. I felt dirty. Disgustingly dirty. In the back of my mind I knew my dad would kill him but at that moment there was a small voice in the back of my head doubting if he would believe me. If any one would believe me. This was a man I had known my whole life. Then I thought about it. Did I do something? Say anything to make him think that?" she wondered

"No, of course you didn't" said Happy vehemently

"I know that now" she said softly "But it took me a long time to understand that. Karla practically dragged me to a therapist kicking and screaming, that helped me understand that it was not my fault and even then I was angry at her and stopped speaking to her for weeks because I didn't want to talk about it. Ever"

"I know seeing Tristen messed with me. As I was talking to her earlier and she told me her mom told her to lie and say she didn't remember anything I realized that was a mistake. That I had made a mistake because I kept in so long that now it has all bottle up. I don't want Tristen to go through what I went through" cried Elizabeth

"Elizabeth…" Happy didn't know what to say

"You asked me why I had to buy a couch and the reason is because I don't trust men" Elizabeth said honestly "I was terrified that Kozik would try to hurt me, so I bought him a couch because I didn't want to give him any reason to come into my room. I was terrified and had a flash back , and that's when Kozik broke the door down. I know he broke it down thinking I was hurt but it only caused me to be more afraid"

"I didn't know" said Happy his voice sounding weak to his ears

"I've started caring for you Happy, but you deserve to know the truth. The first couple of years I couldn't even be in the same room with my dad or brother alone. When we ended up alone I would make up a lie and need to leave the room. Walk to school instead of having my dad, drop me off. As soon as I graduated, I moved out needing to get away from the MC. I pushed my family away, ignored invitations to family gatherings terrified of meeting him again And I pretty much stopped all contact with everyone in the MC. It was only in the last couple of years that I stepped back in the shop and I spent all night throwing up afterwards " said Elizabeth.

"Not seeing my family these last few week's made me realize how much I've missed them. How much I love them. I want to see them Happy. I don't want to be away from them any more" Happy nodded his head understanding

"I've never been in a relationship" Happy looked up surprised "I could never bring myself to trust anyone"

"What about sex?" Happy asked

"I'm going to be honest with you and I hope you don't judge me"

"Never" swore Happy

"I had a few one-night stands. Had a friend with benefits for over a year. Both parties knew were we stood and I trusted him… as much as I could at that point. Have gone on a few dates. But never been in a relationship where I could be vulnerable. " Happy nodded his head unsure how he felt about that

" I'm so sorry Elizabeth. Tell me what you need" he said

"I need you to be patient with me and understand that sometimes I feel uncomfortable being around all the other guys from the MC"

"Really?" He asked

"They're all bigger than I am" she said softly "I took a couple of boxing classes and have a pretty good punch" she said "I know you probably don't want to know this but I always made sure to sleep with scrawny guys so that no one that could over power me" Said Elizabeth honestly remembering Sam when they were 18. Now he was filled out but before then he probably weighs 100 pounds soaking wet

"I can't promise that I can keep them away. We're in each other lives too much" Elizabeth nodded her head

"I realized that I have to deal with this and that means to confront him and telling my parents" she whispered

"I'll be there every step of the way" swore Happy. They spent the rest of the night in silence both taking the time to process everything.


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth followed behind Happy's Harley as they headed to Teller-Morrow for the day.

"What the hell?" wondered Elizabeth as Officer Hale and Juice stood next to each other. Juice was only wearing an adult diaper and his boots. Elizabeth slowed down

"Late for my 8 o'clock feeding" Juice said and walked away. Elizabeth beeped the horn lightly and Juice turned at the noise

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked laughing

"Oh man" said Juice leaning on the car "I don't know how I got here" he whined and pulled up the diaper that was falling off his hip

"Get in" said Elizabeth unlocking the door "I hope you didn't make use of the diaper" she said with a laugh. Juice frowned and seemed to think about it

"Okay you are walking then" said Elizabeth scrunching her nose

"Nah, I'm clean" he said and climbed on

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth and Juice turned to Happy's voice. Happy was worried when one minute Elizabeth was in his side mirror and the next she wasn't. He turned around and drove back to find her

"Should we have Juice ride with you?" asked Elizabeth pointing at Juice and his lack of clothes with a smile. Happy laughed

"You must have really fucked up" Happy said and shook his head.

"Let's go" said Happy. Elizabeth nodded her head and followed Happy.

Elizabeth parked next to Gemma's black BMW. As soon as Juice stepped out the guys started cat calling him. Elizabeth found it hilarious and it made her smile to see that while they were joking with Juice he took it in stride and laughed it off.

"You okay?" asked Happy wrapping his arm around her waist. Elizabeth turned to face him and their faces were only a few inches away and kissed his cheek

"Yes" she said and walked towards the office. Happy was glad that Elizabeth didn't push him away. He debated all morning with himself whether he should stop touching her or keep doing it so she could get comfortable. He finally decided to try it once and go forward based on her reaction. If he had felt her body go stiff or pushed him away he would've let her have her space and waited until she initiated contact. But now that she kissed him and seemed comfortable in his arms he decided to keep doing it.

Elizabeth walked into the office

"Morning Gemma"

"What's that little tart doing here?" asked Gemma looking out the window.

"What?" asked Elizabeth. She walked towards Gemma and looked out the window. Jax was talking to a dark brunet. The same one Hale was talking to yesterday thought Elizabeth

"Who is she?" asked Elizabeth

"A fucking blast from the past" said Gemma and walked out the door. Elizabeth watched as Gemma approached them. They talked for a few minutes and then Gemma and the woman left in Gemma's BMW

"Okay" said Elizabeth and got to work filing and answering the phone. Elizabeth was surprised that Gemma felt comfortable leaving her alone in the office. The guys slowly came in and out of the office asking her to order parts, call the car owners with estimates, or to pick up their cars.

"Hey, I brought you lunch" Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Happy. Happy walked into the office carrying Chinese takeout. He took the food cart out and placed it in front of Elizabeth.

"You're not eating?" she asked

"No, the guys and I are heading to Nevada on a quick run. I should be back tomorrow" he said waiting her reaction. He was pleased to see disappointment cover her face.

"Oh, okay drive safe" said Elizabeth disappointed to not eating with him… and that he was leaving.

"If you need anything call me. Kozik will be staying in Charming. But won't stay in the house" Elizabeth nodded relieved to know that.

The first thing Happy did this morning was kick everyone out of the house. If Elizabeth didn't feel comfortable around the guys he wasn't going to force them on her. Sam argued that Marcus ordered him to watch Elizabeth but Happy told him he was doing better and he would protect her. Happy then told him to get the fuck out

"Thank you" she said. Happy nodded and stood up. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door.

Elizabeth stared as Happy walked out the door. She stood up and watched out the window as he got on his bike and rode off with the rest of the MC.

"-eth?" Elizabeth turned around

" I'm sorry Lowell, what was that?" she asked sitting back behind the desk. Lowell and her sat down as he tried to explain what was wrong with a car but Elizabeth looked at him blankly not understanding

"Can you just call him?" asked Elizabeth out of her depth

"Sure" Said Lowell. He was grateful that she had been so helpful. He loved Gemma she was family but Elizabeth was much more efficient and friendly.

A few hours later she was glad to be leaving the office. She didn't mind it but after dealing with the most rude customer she was ready to call it a day. Elizabeth drove out of the Teller-Morrow hungry and was thinking of what to get for dinner for her and Maria. She was about to take a left when she saw Donna's head poking out of an old brown truck. Elizabeth pulled over parking behind her

"Hey, do you need a ride?" asked Elizabeth getting out of the car.

"Please, I was heading over to pick up Opie from his job but the truck overheated" said Donna closing the hood of the truck frustrated

"Okay get in, I can take you" Donna sat in the passenger seat and the kids in the back seat. Elizabeth followed Donnas directions to the mill. Opie sat outside the office waiting for Donna. He was surprised to see Donna in the passenger's seat and Happy's wife driving.

"Are you okay?" asked Opie walking towards Donna

"Yeah, the truck overheated" said Donna not meeting his eyes. Opie let out a sigh, he loved Donna and had since she transferred from a different high school his sophomore year. But it just seemed like he couldn't get anything right since he came out of jail. He understood her anger but he just wanted to spend time with her and show her how much he loved her. Hold her in his arms and for her to understand that he loved her and their kids. They were his life.

"Thanks" said Opie getting in the car

"No problem" said Elizabeth feeling the tension around

"Hey, I was going to order some pizza for me and Maria, do you mind calling?" asked Elizabeth. Donna shook her head and called the local pizzeria

"What do you kids like on your pizza?" asked Elizabeth

"Pineapple!"

"Pepperoni!" they shouted

"No its fine" said Donna knowing that they were counting every penny

"Please Donna, I really appreciate that you have been so nice. I still don't know anyone but I like to think we're friends" said Elizabeth "Let me say thank you"

"Okay" said Donna giving in. She was grateful for Elizabeth being so nice, and not having to cook after working minimum wage at the retiring home.

"Order one for you and Opie, I'm sure the kids taste buds are much different" said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth parked in front of the pizzeria to pick them up. She waved Donna away when she offered to help.

"Donna" said Opie quietly

"What?" asked Donna. She still was not sure how to act around Opie. She loved him but she was still so angry at him. Half the time she was sure she should pack her bags and drive off, but the rest of the time all she wanted was to lay with him under the stars like they would when they would sneak out at night during high school.

"Nothing, forget it" that was the pattern lately. One would want to say something but would ultimately stay quiet. Donna and Opie knew it was just a matter of time before either of them exploded but they just couldn't figure it out.

"Hot Pizza!" said Elizabeth handing the pizzas back to Opie. Elizabeth dropped them off at their house and drove towards her house.

Her house she thought with a smile

Maria was glad to see Elizabeth. Happy called her a few hours ago and asked her to check on Elizabeth and make sure that she had anything she needed.

"Take care of each other" he said and Maria took it to heart. As soon as Elizabeth came in she told her to have a seat and tried to have Elizabeth relax but Elizabeth wouldn't listen she didn't want Maria to tire herself out.

They ended up eating on the couch watching an action movie from the 90's they both enjoyed it. When the movie was over Maria gently woke Elizabeth up to go to bed.

Elizabeth laid in the bed hugging Happy's pillow that smelled like his body soap with a light woodsy smell.

"Patch over party!" Shouted Happy excited. These were his favorite parties. They would get crazy and lasted days. He turned around and saw Bobby drinking tequila shots off a girls belly button. Happy laugh thinking that's exactly what a patch over party was, a time to celebrate and go wild.

"Who is that?" asked Happy to Jury who was passing by. Jury looked at the tall blond guy and rolled his eyes

"A hang around that has been trying to patch in, but I get a bad vibe from him" said Jury

"Why is that?" asked Happy getting the same vibe. Happy had seen the jerk pull a sweet-butt towards him and saw the wince in her face from the hand wrapped around her arm. Saw the jerk's smirk when he saw her wince taking pleasure from her pain.

Happy walked towards the jerk and nodded his head in acknowledgment

"Jury tells me you want to be a SON" Happy says

"Yeah bro, I am Wade and need a sponsor" he said eagerly

"Tell you what. Let's get in the ring. If you beat me I will sponsor you" said Happy casually

"Yeah" Wade agreed eagerly. He didn't understand why no one had offered to sponsor him. He was going to take this chance.

Happy and Wade moved around each other in a circle. They were surrounded by SONS and sweet-buts. Happy kept his eyes on Wade. He could already see that Wade kept flexing his right forearm and knew his first strike would come from there. Happy was toying with him moving back and forth, left and right in no pattern. He could feel his anger rising as he remembered Elizabeth's tear stained face

He let Wade get the first punch and he was right to guess it would bea kidney punch. Happy welcoming the pain that released his anger. He was on top of Wade in a second with quick uppercut jab. He felt the pressure in his bare knuckles as he hit Wade but made sure to pull his punches not wanting to be done with him so quick.

10 minutes later they were still going at it and everyone could see Wade getting tired. He kept trying to hit Happy but Happy was quick on his feet and he was barely touched. Wade knew this was his only chance to become a SON so he did the only thing he could think of and gave a low blow punch but missed. Happy put all his weight on the next punch and knocked him out.

The SONS cheered around Happy and clapped his back. Half-Sac was order to get Wade out and leave him right outside the doors of the lot so he knew he was out for good.

Happy sat on a comfortable chair in the middle of the room where he could see both exits. A gun holstered on his right and a large hunting knife on his left prepared for anything but he could feel his adrenalin slowing down along with his anger. Happy watch the girls dance around the poled and kissing each other trying to catch any of the patch members eyes. Jax sat next to him quiet deep in thought.

"Wanna go to my room?" asked one of the dancers wearing a thin barely there bikini. Happy started at her ready to say yes as she pushed her fake overly perky breast on him. But suddenly her perfume hit his nose and he shook his head. The girl's smell was wrong as it was too fragrant, and too sweet nothing like Elizabeth's that was gentle and pleasing.

"Fuck!" Happy shouted and threw a shot back. He knew he was falling in love with Elizabeth but never realized that getting road pussy wouldn't turn him on. When they had just agreed to get married Happy knew he would be faithful to her in Charmin where she wouldn't have to see his indiscretion's but he knew that what happens on the road would stay on the road. So why did it feel wrong now he wondered.

"I don't trust man" she told him yesterday. She had bared her soul to him and he didn't want to give her an excuse to push him away. He could be patient and wait for her. All while picturing what he would do when he finally got his hands on that son of a bitch that hurt her. He would enjoy torturing him and killing him very slowly. Not even an unmarked grave did that trash deserve.

Jax watch Happy carry a bottle of tequila into an empty room and shut the door and wondered what that was about


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend.**

"Elizabeth I'm going to need your help today" Gemma says to Elizabeth as she walked into the office holding a cup of tea

"Yeah, what do you need?" asked Elizabeth grabbing a notepad from the desk and her trusty bright neon orange pen she found underneath all the files once she organized the desk

"With Able and all the shit that's been going on around here I haven't had much time to prepare for the fundraiser tonight"

"Okay" said Elizabeth even if she didn't know about the fundraiser

"We're closing the office for the day. Go ahead and change the answering machine and let them know we will get back to them tomorrow morning" Elizabeth nods her head "But more importantly I need you to help me and the girls set up for tonight"

"I don't have much experience, but I can try" said Elizabeth honestly. Gemma smiled at Elizabeth. She was genuinely starting to like Elizabeth and was pleased to see that she understood that the club was family. Ready to help when needed.

"Okay lets head over there and I'll walk you through it " Elizabeth nodded her head. As she got in Gemma's BMW she looked at the empty space reserved for the guys bikes and frowned

"They'll be back in an hour" said Gemma noticing Elizabeth staring

"Oh" Elizabeth said surprised. She hadn't talked to Happy since he left for Nevada a couple of days ago. They drove a few blocks down to Charming park. Elizabeth was introduced to Luann Delaney who is Big Otto's old lady.

"Girl! I have a job for you if you are into anal" says Luann slapping Elizabeth's left ass cheek

"What?" asked a bewilder Elizabeth

"Men always love anal" says Luann still staring at Elizabeth's ass. Elizabeth can fell her face get warmer and warmer

"Ignore her" Gemma says to Elizabeth "But take the compliment. You have a great ass"

"And for your sake I hope Happy doesn't hear about this" Luann waved Gemma away. No one messed with her since she married Big Otto, but if she was honest she would follow Gemma's advice because He was deadly quiet with a blank expression on his face whenever she saw him. She had always thought that Happy was the most dangerous out of all of them. And that was saying something

They continued talking about the fundraiser as they set up the tables and booths. Gemma told Elizabeth it was called Taste of Charming and raises money for the school district. She started it when her son Thomas started school. Gemma was frustrated at seeing Thomas have a harder time because the school didn't have the funds to bring tutors on board since he would miss weeks at a time when he had a medical procedure

"I had to do something" Gemma said feeling vulnerable "And ever since then we have it every year" Gemma took a quick walk round checking the other tables and wanting to clear her mind. This was always an emotional time for her. There was not a day that went by that she didn't think of Thomas her little angel but days like today she wished she could have done more for him.

"Elizabeth I need you to go the clubhouse and get the address book. I forgot the number of the bus driver" Elizabeth nodded her head and took Gemma's keys.

"And if Bobby is there give him a kick on the ass and tell him he better be on his way" shouted Gemma walking away and doing a final inspection. Elizabeth drove towards the garage and was relieved to see bikes. She had never paid attention to which one was Happy's and couldn't tell if one was his.

Elizabeth walked in quickly to the clubhouse. She looked around the bar looking for Happy but didn't see him. She was surprised to see a man sitting in the booth across Clay and he slowly brought his hand into his pants and started masturbating? She thought watching his hand move up and down

"What the hell?" asked Elizabeth

"I'm sorry Mam" they guy said taking his hand out "I have this condition. I am not even aware of doing it" he said sounding apologetic

"Condition?" she asked in disbelief.

"CMD" Everyone gave him a blank stare

"Compulsive masturbation disorder" Elizabeth looked around and saw Piney and Half-Sac as disturbed as she was

"I couldn't get the pills in Stockton so it's a little out of control"

"I use to have that, and then I turned 13" said Piney. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She left them and went into the kitchen where Gemma remembered seeing her phonebook last

"Hey" Elizabeth turn around to see Happy standing behind her. Happy had seen Elizabeth walk into the clubhouse while he was meeting with Kozik. He had asked Kozik to watch over his Ma and Elizabeth and just wanted to make sure there wasn't any trouble.

"Nah man, I didn't see anyone new around here or around your house. Elizabeth took Maria to Chemo but that was pretty much it. They stayed inside.

It pissed him off when he saw their "guest" masturbating in front of her. He was ready to kill that pervert. But then he saw her laugh and he relaxed. He followed her into the kitchen and if he pushed past Chucky causing him to fall no one said anything.

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

"I haven't seen you today" Happy says thinking of their missed lunch

"Yes I know, I'm sorry. Gemma has had me running around all day for the fundraiser-"

"Its fine" he says cutting her off. Happy didn't want her to feel like she had to explain to him every minute of her day.

"I actually have a question for you" Happy says

"Okay" she said nervously. She had been conflicted when he told her he was leaving on a run. Part of her was relieved to get time to process having told him, but she hadn't realized she would feel disappointed by not seeing him. She had missed him and that made her nervous

"Will you go to the fundraiser with me" He asked quietly. He wanted to give her the option to say no. Yes he would be disappointed but he would understand and accept it.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Elizabeth ask trying to clarify

"If you don't want to-"

"Yes! I'd love too" she says with a small smile

"Okay, okay" says Happy internally feeling relieved

"I'll see you there" says Elizabeth and leans on her toes to raise up, and she gently lays her hands on his chest for support and gives him a quick kiss. She moves away and smiled at him.

She opens the next drawer and is glad to find the address book. She walked past Chucky who is talking about Lin being arrogant and how he was skimming money at first so they would notice and fire him but they never noticed it. At least until the lawyer did. Elizabeth shook her head and walked away not wanting to know more

"Hey guys" said Elizabeth when she saw Donna and the kids approach the booth she was working. The Teller-Morrow booth serving Gemma's famous chili with an extra kick

"Hey" they all greeted at the same time. It made her smile thinking they looked more relaxed than last time she saw them

"I didn't know you were coming" said Elizabeth "I am glad you're here." Elizabeth was glad to see a friendly face. Everyone was friendly enough today but they were strangers to her

"Yeah, Opie is doing the fireworks"

"Fireworks?" asked Elizabeth excited

"Yes" Laughed Donna seeing Elizabeth as excited as her kids. The talked a little bit mostly about the kids and how they came every year and Donna left a few minutes later with Opie and the kids. Elizabeth can hear Opie trying to convince the kids to play games with him but they both decline and Opie walked with his head down dejected.

A few minutes later Elizabeth laughs as she sees Bobby dressed as Elvis. He does a pretty good job with the voice and singing and the kids are totally in love with him hanging on to his every word.

Elizabeth gets a chance to meet the Sheriff when he grabs a bowl of chili. He is the man behind the grill working the booth across from theirs. She looked up to see if Officer Hale is there, she doesn't find him but is surprised to see the brunette doctor stop in her tracks and stare at the booth. Elizabeth isn't close enough but she could have sworn that she saw the doctor tremble as she turned around and walks the other way.

Bad breakup? Wonders Elizabeth. She shrugs her shoulder.

"Hey Elizabeth, can you get more plates from my car?" asked Gemma noticing they are running low

"Yeah, sure" says Elizabeth. As she is walking towards the parking lot she sees Jax and Donna talking

"-Opie cant be half in half out" said Jax to Donna "It'll get him killed"

"Then I want him out. The other guy got out" Said Donna worriedly. Jax tells her that the other guy was kicked out because he left Opie behind and that's why Opie got arrested. And that Opie will never leave the club because that all he knows.

Elizabeth can see how upset Donna is as Jax walks away and wants to comfort her but isn't sure how. She continues walking towards the car and wonders how she can help.

A couple of hours later Elizabeth is disappointed to be alone watching the high school band play as Happy never showed up for their date. She cant help but feel dejected as she looked around and sees all the couples swaying to the music or families playing games, laughing and having a good time

"I hope I'm not too late" she looks up when she hears Happy's rough deep voice. He was pissed that there had been a shot out with Lin's man that caused him to be late. He had raced back leaving the rest of his brothers back.

"No" she says

"Good" They listen to the music for a few minutes and then do a walk around the food booths. They pretty much get something from each booth and split it between them. Their favorite is caramel churro and Happy gives Elizabeth the last piece. Then kisses her until he kisses off all the extra sugar from her lips.

He gives her such an adoring look that it surprises Elizabeth to her core. She can't look away from his dark eyes. They are interrupted when its announced that the fireworks will be starting in a few minutes. Happy finds the closest tree and sits down with his back against the trunk. He open his legs wide and pulls Elisabeth's arms until she is seated between his legs her back to his chest as they watch the colorful fireworks up in the air. He feels Elizabeth's body relax and sees the corner of her lips move as she smiles.

"Call Karla I know you miss her and she must misses you" whispered Happy in her ear taking out a flip phone from his back pocket. Elizabeth turns her head to face him thinking she must have misheard him

"The one your brother gave you was lost in the bike accident. But this is yours to keep and do as you please " he says. Elizabeth stares at the phone in his hand in disbelief

"I programmed my number and Ma's in" Happy says as Elizabeth continues to stare at the phone

"Thank you" She says and kisses him. She settles back on his chest and smiles feeling content.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Elizabeth" Said Juice walking into the office

"Hey Juice, how are you?" asked Elizabeth looking up from the clipboard she was reading

"I finally got the updates for the computer. Gemma asked me to install it asap" said Juice. More like ordered him Juice thought

"Yeah sure" said Elizabeth standing up offering him her seat "Do you need me here?" asked Elizabeth. Juice shook his head preferring to work alone so he could listen to music

Elizabeth walked out of the office and towards the garage where Happy told her he would be working most of the day. She found Happy leaning over a car looking under the hood. She found Happy attractive, but it wasn't until this moment that she realized how much. Happy stance was even and relaxed he was wearing loose jeans just like he ways did, yet they showed off his strong legs. He was stretching reaching for something and that small movement showed the muscles in his arms and back. His skin was darker than her-

"Why are you checking him out lass? When you could be checking me out?" Chibs asked with a small laugh

"Oh" Elizabeth jumped up surprised. She had been staring and didn't hear Chibs steps. Happy turned around when he heard Chibs. He was pleased to see Elizabeth's cheeks burn red with embarrassment at being caught. He was glad to know she was attracted to him.

When Elizabeth turned to face Chibs he fluttered his eye lashes at her, and she smiled and shook her head at him

"How are you doing lass?" asked Chibs giving her a quick hug

"Hands off my woman" said Happy wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist. He pulled her towards him until her back was against his chest and he leaned on the car.

"Possessive much?" said Chibs who had long ago learned that every SON was a possessive mother fucker with the people they love. He was glad to see the new couple was the same

"I'm glad to see you because I have tried to check Happy's wound but he won't let me" said Chibs. Happy threw him a hard look. He had already told Chibs this morning that he was doing good. The wound was healing fine

Elizabeth turned around so they were facing each other

"Please get checked out" she asked him quietly. Happy could see the worried in Elizabeth's eyes and nodded his head.

"Let's go" said Happy grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her towards the clubhouse and towards his dorm room. Chibs followed them with a chuckle

Chibs did a quick check on Happy's shoulder. It had healed pretty well. Happy gives him an "I told you look" which Chibs ignores as he feels that as the only member with some what medical training that he needs to double check on all his brothers when they get hurt.

"Okay lass, be careful with him" says Chibs with a wink and walked out the door

"See I'm fine" says Happy pulling her to sit next to him on the bed. He intertwines their hand

"Thank you" Elizabeth says sincerely looking up to him. Happy leans his head down and kisses her lips softly at first, and when Elizabeth moves her lips along with his Happy deepens the kiss. Her lips so soft and her mouth fresh with a hint of cinnamon flavor from her morning tea

He is surprised to hear a moan from her, and from the look on Elizabeth's face so is she. Happy gives a laugh. A genuine happy laugh. Elizabeth chuckles and hides her face in his chest. He can feel her face heating and laughs again. He finds her adorable.

"Happy! Are you in there brother?" yells Kozik from outside the door. Before Happy can respond he opens the door and finds Happy and Elizabeth embrace with Happy's arm around her

"Hey" Kozik said greeting them. He decided to keep his opinion of Elizabeth to himself after his and Happy's last discussion. While him and Elizabeth had bonded over their mutual Harry Potter love he was still warry of her intentions towards Happy

"I was going to go grab lunch" said Elizabeth when Kozik kept quiet

"What do you want?" she asked Happy

"Chinese?" he asked as he pulled 40 bucks from his wallet. Elizabeth nodded her head and took the bills from his hand

"Do you want anything?" She asked Kozik who shook his head. Elizabeth walked out the door feeling her face still burning

"Hey Elizabeth" She looked over and saw Gemma standing behind the bar

"Hey Gemma, how are you?" asked Elizabeth walking towards the bar

"Go and take care of the kitchen" said Gemma to Tina who had been cleaning the bar for tonight's party

"I wanted to thank you for your help" Gemma continued talking when she saw Elizabeth was going to interrupt her "I couldn't have done it without you here while I've been at the hospital almost every day" She pulled a white envelope she had prepared for Elizabeth

"Gemma" said Elizabeth shaking her hand

"Elizabeth take it. You have earned it. Every Friday is payday. Go buy something for tonight's party. I expect to see you here" said Gemma and walked away

Elizabeth looked at the envelope in the booth grabbed it and walked to the car. She started the car and drove towards the restaurant a couple of blocks away. When she parked, she pulled the envelope open and found 3000 dollars.

"Yes" whispered Elizabeth. After given Karla her card she has had to rely on Happy giving her money and she hated it. She had been working since she was 16 years old and wasn't use to it. This would help her get some independence.

Elizabeth placed the order and sat at the back booth.

"I'm tired of this" Elizabeth realized that was Donna's voice.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to keep working in the mill fine, but that means getting minimum wage" said Opie angrily

"I hate that we're in this hole and we can't just seem to get out"

"I'm not going to argue Donna" said Opie and got up and left. Elizabeth could hear Donna sniffling

"Hey Donna" Said Elizabeth sitting across from her

"Hey" said Donna wiping her face

"Are you okay?" she asked

Donna poured her heart out to Elizabeth. Told her that they were in so much financial debt and they just couldn't catch up. They were 5 months behind in her car payment and were only using his truck so they wouldn't repo the car. They were living paycheck to paycheck just taking care of the bills. She just couldn't see a way out. Then there was their constant fighting and arguing. The kids were unsure how to be with Opie

"I can't blame them; he wasn't a big part of their life for 5 years" said Donna. She didn't want to push them and force them to anything. And the fighting was clearly not helping as she noticed the kids becoming more protective of her afterwards.

"Oh Donna" said Elizabeth not sure what to say. Elizabeth didn't even think about it as she pulled the money from her jean pocket and placed it in Donna's hand.

"What? Elizabeth"

"I don't need the money, you do. Use it"

"I can't" said Donna shaking her head. Borrowing money would put them in more debt

"Donna take it. It's not a loan, it's yours"

"Why?" asked Donna

"Because you need it" The waitress calls Elizabeth's order number

"I'll see you later" said Elizabeth. Donna watched Elizabeth walk out of the restaurant and to her car and then back to the money in her hands. This would help them out a lot. Donna walked out of the restaurant and drove towards the bank. She spoke to her loan officer and paid past due balance for the car so she would be caught up and used the rest to pay an advancement on the mortgage. She walked out of the bank feeling relieved and refreshed.

Happy waited by his bike for Elizabeth to come back with lunch. Gemma had just informed him that Juice would be updating the computer and it would take all day.

"Have some fun" said Gemma with a wink and walked away. Happy rolled his eyes but was glad that Gemma and Elizabeth got along. Happy had called her cellphone but there was no answer. He knew it was irrational to be nervous worrying about if she was coming back, but he was.

They were doing so much better now. They would still have lunch every day when they were both working at the garage. They were touching more even if it was just holding hands and half the time Elizabeth would initiate their kisses. Happy was still sleeping on the couch wanting to have Elizabeth ask him to sleep in the same bed even if they didn't have sex.

Happy lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his car drive into the parking lot.

"Hey" says Elizabeth getting out of the car

"I called your cell" said Happy keeping his voice light. Elizabeth pats her jean pockets but finds them empty.

"I must have left it in the office, do you mind checking while I plate the food" asked Elizabeth. She tried to let it go that he was looking for her when he knew exactly where she was going

"Its fine, I was craving some steamed dumplings" says Happy

"Can you get it incase Maria needs anything" ask Elizabeth knowing Happy was stretching the truth at best

They have a quick lunch together in the picnic table. They are eating off each other's plate and relaxed in their company. Happy had to get back to work but passes Gemma's message that the office will be closed for the day. He tells her about the Friday night weekly party being tonight and tells her he will be here tonight, and it would be nice to have company, but leaves the decision up to her. He gives her a quick kiss and walks back to work

Elizabeth decides to listen to Gemma and drives around until she finds a boutique shop. She tells the sales clerk that she forgot her card and asks her if she can give her the card number. The sales clerks would normally say no, but she has seen Elizabeth in the Teller-Morrow and tells her that's fine. Elizabeth buys a pair of black form fitting jeans that fit like a second skin and a black sequence short sleeve blouse and a pair of ankle boots.

Maria and Elizabeth cook together and have a light dinner and then Elizabeth takes a shower. She blows dryers her hair and leaves it down for a change. She does her make up with the little makeup she had. A little blush and neutral eye shadow and a bright lipstick.

"Muy caliente" (very hot) says Maria when she sees Elizabeth walk to the Livingroom.

"Not too much?" asked Elizabeth a little uncertain

"No! you look beautiful" Maria says. Elizabeth thanks her and kisses her cheek telling her to call if she needs anything. Maria waves her away and tells her to have fun.

Elizabeth feels over dressed as she walks into the clubhouse and sees all the hang arounds wearing tiny jean shorts and tank tops. Most not bothering with a bra

"Bunch of horny bitches" says Gemma behind Elizabeth. Gemma pulls Elizabeth towards the bar and gives her a shot of tequila "for the Mexican" she says with a laugh and takes one for herself

"That's what differentiates us from them" says Gemma gesturing to her clothes and then to Elizabeth's. "They try to get the guys attentions while we already have it"

"We do?" Elizabeth asks

"Elizabeth I'm going to be honest with you. I've never seen Happy look at anyone like he does you. That man loves you and you may not be there, but you are getting there" says Gemma. Elizabeth looks at her confused

"Loves me?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes" laughed Gemma.

"Loves me" wondered Elizabeth. No man had ever told her that, sure Dan told her but Elizabeth didn't believe it. Not real love like her parents. Her dad worshiped the ground her mother walked on and her mother looked at her father like he hung the sun and the moon.

"Is that what it is" Elizabeth wondered. Any time she was in Happy's arm she felt safe like no one could hurt her. Elizabeth had thought it was because she told him the truth about her rape. She had waited for him to be disgusted with her and not believe her or that he would tell her it was her fault. Her worst fears. But he just held her while she cried and told her that no it wasn't her fault.

"Hey" Elizabeth turned around and was surprised to see Donna

"Hey, what're you doing here" asked Elizabeth patting the stool next to her

"Opie is part of the club and I can't change it. I made my decision. I'm staying here and staying with him" said Donna with finality

"I'm so glad Donna" Said Elizabeth hugging her

"Thank you Elizabeth for everything" said Donna hugging her back. They both turned to face the doors when the other girls started cheering as the SONS walked into the clubhouse.

"Do I look okay?" asked Donna nervously biting her lip. Elizabeth looked down at her outfit and saw she was wearing a short red leather skirt and black long sleeve blouse with a pair of spiky heels.

"You look great!" said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, so do you" said Donna as she stood up and took a deep breath. She hadn't dressed up in years and felt nervous when getting ready. As she walked towards Opie she left like she was 16 again and trying to catch his attention. She stopped when she was in front of him and pulled his face down kissing him deep. She could feel him grin. She let go of his face

"I'm in. I'm not going anywhere" she told him. Opie felt his heart swell with love

"Thank you" he said. Donna brought his face down again and nibbled on his earlobe

"I'm not wearing any panties" she whispered seductively. Opie's eyes popped wide open. They hadn't had sex in over 5 years. She had barely let him kiss her and here she was offering herself in a platter. He didn't even think about it. He threw her over his shoulder

"Opie!" shouted Donna with a laugh. Opie ignored all the cat calls from his brothers who were listening in to the conversation and walked towards his dorm room with a wide grin.

"Finally!" shouted Jax glad to see his brother happy. He loved them and just wanted them to be happy.

Elizabeth looked as Opie carried Donna away and laugh. She was glad for them.

She decided to take a page out of Donnas book but half way there she saw Tina move next to Happy. She leaned in as she whispered in his ear and pushed her breast close to his face and ran her hand along his thighs.

Happy pushed her away not giving her a second thought as he continued talking to Kozik. They were going to be leaving for a couple of days to help the Tacoma charter who had been having some trouble.

Elizabeth watches Happy push Tina away. Tina looked angry and was ready to push further but then saw Elizabeth watching her. She wasn't stupid she knew better than to mess with the guys when their wives were at the clubhouse otherwise she would be kicked out and not allowed back. Tina turned around and went to help the girls with serving drinks around. Elizabeth turned around walking out of the clubhouse

Happy turn to get a beer and recognized Elizabeth's back

"Fuck" he curses standing up and follows Elizabeth outside

"Elizabeth" Happy says

"What?" she asked. She is glad that he pushed Tina away, but she is bothered that Tina is offering Happy something she can't.

"It bothers you" said Happy amazed staring at her

"Frankly it does" Elizabeth says getting annoyed at him

"The only woman I'm interested in is you Elizabeth. Because I love you and Io not afraid to say it" He stepped closer to Elizabeth taking her face in his hands and bringing her closer to him. He kissed her lips and down her neck

"You look beautiful" he says and walks away. Elizabeth looked as Happy walked back inside leaving the ball in her court. She takes a deep breath and follows him

"Hey" she says. Happy turns around and smiles at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulls her down until she is sitting on his lap.

"Hey" he whispered. They have a good time talking to the guys and everyone cheers when Opie and Donna emerge a couple of hours later with tousled hair.

Happy follows behind Elizabeth as she drives to the house. Its late and they're both a little buzzed. Happy opens her car door for her

"My lady" he says bowing to her. It makes her smile never seeing him this playful.

"Good night" he whispered kissing her as they pass the couch in the living room. Elizabeth shakes her head and pulls him into the bedroom. They don't have sex, but they sleep in each other's arms and the next morning Happy can't remember a more peaceful sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy and happy Friday!**

Elizabeth sat in a corner booth in a diner between Charming and Oakland waiting for Karla. She had finally used the cellphone Happy gave her and called Karla asking her to meet for lunch. She was nervous waiting for her best friend and kept looking out the window. As soon as she saw Karla's car pull in and park Elizabeth got up and ran outside hugging Karla as soon as she was out of the car

"I miss you" said Elizabeth not letting go of Karla

"Are you okay?" asked Karla looking over Elizabeth and relieved not to see her hurt

"I miss you too" said Karla. She was surpriced to see Elizabeth calmer and happier

"I'm starving, come on let's have lunch" said Elizabeth and pulled Karla into the diner. They kept the conversation light not wanting to be overheard. Karla updated her on her mom Johanna and Al as she ran into them a few days ago when they were shopping. Johanna always liked Karla and was glad they were close friends after so many years

"Come on" said Karla after paying for the check. They walked out of the diner and towards the back of the restaurant to a hidden wooded area wanting some privacy.

"Tell me how you're really doing" ordered Karla taking a seat on a large rock

Elizabeth told her everything starting from the wedding night. Karla was pissed when Elizabeth told her about Happy slapping her and wasn't sure what to feel when Elizabeth told her that she understood why Happy did it and how betrayed he felt. How Elizabeth started to see him differently when she saw him with Maria. How guilty she felt when she was helping around only so it would benefit her. How she felt guilty after Happy was shot for not giving him a chance like he had asked her.

"I can understand why you said no. You were against the idea for so long that it's only natural" said Karla understanding

"He knows" Elizabeth said

"What?" asked Karla confused

"He knows I was raped" Elizabeth said. Karla looked at her in disbelief

"What did he say?" she asked fearing the worst

"He says it wasn't my fault" Elizabeth said finally believing it herself

"Of course, it wasn't" said Karla

"Thanks" said Elizabeth with a smile. She told Karla of Happy telling her he loved her and that he didn't want anyone else just her.

"Do you believe him?" Karla asked. Elizabeth nodded her head

"Do you love him?" Karla asked

"I don't know. I know I care for him. I got jealous when a fulana hits on him" she said

"Have you… slept with him?" asked Karla still not believing her ears

"No… but I want to" she said honestly. Karla laughed at Elizabeth's blush

They were startled when they heard loud voices and leaf's moving. They ducked and hid behind the rock not wanting to be found

"5 AK-47 tomorrow morning" said an older man

"Dad I'm just going to pay them 5 grand"

"Son don't fuck with those boys" said the older man in a warning tone

"They're a bunch of wussies. Once we have our guns, we can get Frank out when they're transporting him to a federal prison" the voices dim as they walk closer to the diner

"Okay we need to get the hell out of here" said Elizabeth. They waited a few minutes and then walked towards their parked cars

"Elizabeth, I need you to call me more often. I need to make sure you're okay"

"I will, I promise" said Elizabeth. They separated and Elizabeth drove back to the garage. She was glad Gemma let her take a longer lunch when she told her she had a few errands to run. But today was the only day Karla could also take a long lunch.

Elizabeth felt relief as she drove back. It felt good to get everything off her chest and have someone to talk to. Someone who could understand her. She didn't get a chance to tell Karla, but the truth was that she missed Happy. He had been gone for a couple of days and was supposed to be back tomorrow

Elizabeth was surprised to spot the familiar blue bike parked outside Teller-Morrow office. Sam's bike

She walked quickly to the office not wanting to deal with Sam. As she walked in, she found Half-Sac and Sam sitting in the office looking through some catalog of motorcycle parts

"Go ahead and place the order. I need to talk to Elizabeth" said Sam dismissing Half-Sac. Elizabeth was tempted to ask him to stay but didn't want to raise any alarms with Half-Sac. She smiled at him as he walks past her.

"What're you doing here" she asked not moving closer

"I missed you" he said walking towards her

"Sam"

"I know you like me, just as I like you" he said cupping her face

"Can't you see that your making this so much harder for me" asked Elizabeth frustrated pushing him away. She was starting to be happy in her new life and here he was reminding her of her old one. She knew that if this had been weeks ago she might have given in wanting to have that link to her old life.

"You're a part of my old life" she said walking behind the desk to get some distance between them

"I don't want you to forget me" said Sam and walked towards her until he was standing in front of the desk

"I care so much for you" he said with desperation. He wanted her to understand that he cared about her. Had cared when they'd slept together and that she was the one that had pushed them apart

"If that was true you wouldn't be here. You would've fought for me back then" she said remembering when she thought they'd eventually find their way to each other.

"You should've had the balls to talk to my father. Instead of hiding behind Happy under the pretense of watching my back. As much as it hurts me to admit it you are a coward and have always been a coward" said Elizabeth slapping his outstretched hand away

"Elizabeth that's not true"

"Sam you only want sex. I'm not going to sleep with you. That part is over" Elizabeth said and walked towards the door

"What will Happy say when he knows you slept with me" Sam says angrily at her for calling him a coward. Elizabeth turned around and looked at him disgusted

"I don't know Sam, what do you think my dad will say when Happy tells him that their agreement is over because of you" asked Elizabeth. Sam stared at her and then walked past her slamming the door closed.

Elizabeth locked the door and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how Happy would react to knowing she had been intimate with Sam. That she didn't tell him when Sam stayed at their house. But she was relieved knowing that he wouldn't say anything. Not when his ass was on the line.

The rest of the day went by quickly as she worked with Lowell and helped him by watching Moby his 6-year-old son. He was adorable and very well behaved. He sat across Elizabeth coloring his paw-patrol coloring book. Lowell made sure to stop every 15 minutes or so to check in on Moby. He kept asking Elizabeth if Moby was behaving okay and if it was too much trouble, he could take him to the sitters. Elizabeth waved him away telling him not to worry.

"Bye Moby" said Elizabeth giving him a high five as he left for the day

When Elizabeth got home, she greeted Maria with a hug and asked her how her day was. Maria had been a little tired from the chemo therapy lately.

"Let's have dinner and we can catch a movie" Offered Elizabeth wanting Maria to get some distraction. They had a quick dinner at the Italian place and shared an apple tostada. They caught a late comedy movie. It was funny and they both enjoyed it.

"Thank you" said Maria as they walked into the house. She was glad to have Elizabeth as a daughter in law and that they cared for each other

"Anything you need let me know" said Elizabeth. They heard an engine rumble outside the door, and they smiled at each other. Maria steps up to Happy as soon as he walks in hugging him asking him how his trip was. Happy answers and is glad to see his Ma but never took his eyes off of Elizabeth. Maria notices and says she is tired and should get some sleep

"Hello" Says Happy walking towards Elizabeth

"Hey" she says glad to see him. He kisses her softly on the lips glad to be home. Elizabeth can see how tired Happy is and pulls him into the master bedroom. She helps him lay down and Happy is glad for the firm and soft bed. He feels Elizabeth's fingers through his boots as she loosens his boot laces and removed them.

"Thank you for taking care of me. Taking care of Ma" Happy says as she moved up to unsnap his kutte and removes it wanting Happy to sleep comfortable. She turns him around and starts massaging his back. A few minutes later she hears the soft snores coming from Happy and is glad he relaxed enough to sleep. She knew how much he had been worrying about Maria and her after the shooting.

She hangs his kutte behind the door on the hook. She put his shoes away and just stares at him as he sleeps on the bed. She is relieved to see Happy is safe. She had tried not to worry about him, but she couldn't help but worry.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took her lavender sugar scrub and let her body relax under the hot water spray glad she bought a better shower head. She took the sugar scrub and scrubbed every inch of her skin feeling only soft skin when she was done. She was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard the shower door open. She turned and sees Happy standing there with a towel in his arms. He reaches out and shuts the water off his eyes never leaving hers. He steps in and wraps the towel around her. Once she is covered, he leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back enjoying the hard muscles as her hands roam his body. He moves out of the shower and pulls her to the bedroom.

Happy wants to pamper her just like she did when she saw how tired he was. He drove straight back wanting to get back to Elizabeth and ignored all of Kozik's complaining about needing food.

He is surprised when Elizabeth drops the towel on the floor and turns her head to him with a smile. He follows her into the bedroom enjoying the sight of his naked wife as her hips move side to side seductively. Elizabeth sits on the bed and pulls him towards her kissing his chest and pulling him down until she is kissing his lips. Their hands roam exploring each other's bodies.

As they move further along Happy makes sure to keep an eye on Elizabeth's face for any form of discomfort and finds none other than raw need matching his own. He wants to ravish her body but stops himself wanting their first time to be gentle as he tried to convey his love with every touch.

She moans his name as she lays under him meeting his every thrust and her nails scratching his back pulling him closer to her. He is glad for the condom as her pussy is tight and welcomes him home, but he wants her to come with him and reaches down to rub her clit. Elizabeth's orgasm is unexpected and hits her full force. Happy comes with her as her walls tighten never taking his eyes off her.

He lays half on the bed and half on her while they catch their breath. Happy reaches down and removed the condom throwing in the trash can. Elizabeth pulls him back on top of her his weight a comfort that he is here and that he is hers.

"I love you" says Happy

"I love you Elizabeth" he says again kissing her

"I love you Happy" she says smiling up at him

"Are you sure?" Happy asked never feeling as uncertain as he feels now. He wants her to feel the same way. If he was a religious guy, he would pray for it

"Yes, I love you" She repeats

"I'm sorry for the situation you were put in, but I don't regret being married to you" Happy says honestly knowing that this was the only way they ended together

"I want to make you happy" He says kissing her again. Elizabeth kisses him back feeling her heart swell with love for Happy.

They fall asleep in each other's arms. Legs intertwined as one.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Monday Everyone!**

Elizabeth is laying on her side and looking at a peaceful Happy lying in bed next to her sleeping. She woke up feeling refreshed and decided to go to work early. She wanted to get off work early and make a nice dinner for the three of them. She wanted him to know she was glad that he was back. Tell him how much she had missed him the last couple of days. Elizabeth walked out of the house quietly not wanting to wake up Maria or Happy. They both needed their rest.

Elizabeth parked in front of the office and got out of her car

"Good morning Elizabeth" called Lowell who was working on a car

"Good morning" greeted Elizabeth waving back at him, and heads into the office and to the watercooler to get hot water and make some tea but the phone rang as she walked past it

"Teller-Morrow this is Elizabeth how can I help you?" she answered the phone dropping her keys into the top drawer of the desk

"I need to talk to Piney" the voice on the other line said. It sounds familiar thought Elizabeth trying to remember from where

"I'm not sure he's here. Can I take your number?" she asked grabbing a note pad. He recites his number and she writes it down. As he gets done and thanks her, it hits her that he was one of the men from the woods yesterday. The older man if she is correct.

Elizabeth walks towards the clubhouse to see if Piney is there and sees him pouring whiskey into a coffee mug

"Irish coffee?" she asked

"The only way to drink it" he says grouchy

"Nate called for you, and asked if you could call him back" she says handing him the sticky note. He takes it and goes back to drinking his coffee dismissing her. Elizabeth goes back but can't help but feel she should've said something

"Morning" says Half-Sac "Can you call me as soon as Juice gets back" he asked. Clay ordered him to get with Juice to assemble the rifles and he is still trying to get in his good graces after that little comment about Gemma

"Yeah, sure" Says Elizabeth writing it down, so she doesn't forget.

"Oh man!" whines Half-Sac looking out the window

"What?" asked Elizabeth walking until she is standing next to him

"That's Ms. Miller she always gets too handsy" says Half-Sac remembering her grabbing his member with too much enthusiasm when she found out why they called him Half-Sac

"Elizabeth I will forever love if you help her, please" asked Half-Sac begging her

"Fine, but you owe me"

"Yes! Anything" he says "please just go greet her so she doesn't see me"

Elizabeth walks and greets Ms. Miller she is a little rude asking for a man that knows what he is doing to help her. Elizabeth tells her no one is in, but she can come back later in a couple of hours. Ms. Miller leaves the keys and says she wants that little blond man to take care of her. Based on her tone Elizabeth can guess in what way

"Okay let's go Jax. Nate will be waiting for us" says Piney "Fuck I forgot my wallet hold on" he says going back to the clubhouse

"Hey Jax" says Elizabeth walking towards him

"Hey darling, how are ya" he says smiling at her

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks a little nervous

"Yeah, what's up?" Jax wonders what she is going to say to him. She hasn't really talked to any of the guys, but Gemma likes her so that's something in her favor.

"I overheard that Nate guy ,you and Piney are going to go see, say that they were going to use some guns to get a friend of theirs out of jail as he is being transported to a federal prison" she rushes

"What?" he asked confused

"Let's go Jax" says Piney climbing in the truck. Jax climbs as well looking at Elizabeth. He shakes his head and decided to let it go. Once they sold the guns it's up to the buyer to do as they pleased.

Elizabeth watched as they drove away and knew that Jax wasn't going to do anything. She shook her head and walked away knowing she did what she could.

"Fucking shit!" yells Bobby walking out the club house he spots Elizabeth and walks towards her

"Can you call the plumbers and tell them to come out some dumbass flushed panties down the toilet and its overflowing" he says

"Sure" she says and walks away not wanting to smell anything

A couple of hours later she is surprised when Gemma shows up to work and can tell something is bothering her. She seems more bitchy than usual. She is ordering the fulanas (croweaters) left and right and they can't seem to do anything to her satisfaction.

Elizabeth stays out of her way answering the phones and checking on the mechanics working on the cars to get updates and mostly to stay out of Gemma's war path.

"Ma'am we are going to have to get a septic tank in here" one of the plumber says to Elizabeth who just finished checking in with the mechanics for the 5th time

"Yeah, do what needs to be done" she says and walks toward the office to let Gemma know. She is talking to Gemma when they hear some commotion out and see Clay shouting at Juice and at some dark haired young woman

Half-Sac looks uncomfortable when the woman looks at him and awkwardly walks into the office walking away from her. Gemma closes the door behind him and asked who that girl is. Half-Sac tells her she is no one just a tribe hang around. Gemma asked him if Clay had sex with her and it's clear that Half-Sac is lying when he says he doesn't know. Gemma tell him to get out

"You too" says Gemma to Elizabeth who nods her head and feels bad when the door closes, and she hears Gemma start crying

"Hey" Elizabeth looks up and smiles at Happy standing in front of her

"I missed you this morning" he says pulling her towards him

"I didn't want to wake you" she says kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yeah someone wore me out" he says winking at her and grins when he sees her face brush red

"Are you hungry?" he asked and she nods her head.

"Good let's go" he pulls her hand and pulls her towards the car. They drive for over an hour listening to music and enjoying each other company their hands intertwine the whole way there.

"Where are we?" asks Elizabeth getting out the car when Happy put it in park.

"Its part of the Sierra forest and my personal favorite spot" he said pulling a cooler from the back seat and a blanket. Elizabeth grins realizing this is a picnic.

They walk for a few minutes and Elizabeth is amazed at the size of the trees. There is so much green everywhere. Its beautiful. Happy finds the place he is looking for and sets the blanket down. Happy packed a light lunch of sandwiches and chips and Elizabeth's favorite pie. Pecan Pie. Elizabeth can't help but grin when she sees Happy take the pie out. They eat and then shared the pie sharing the spoon. It feels like such an intimate moment.

They end up making out when the pie is done. Elizabeth sits on his lap facing each other her hands on his shoulders. Happy's fingers on the hem of her shirt. He slowly lift it up pulling away from her to see her face and see if its okay. Elizabeth nods her head. They enjoyed the new angle as Elizabeth rides Happy. Elizabeth looks down at Happy and feel truly beautiful as he looks at her with such want and so much need. Happy looks up and is completely enthralled as she bounces up and down. He thanks who over put Elizabeth in his life and swears to cherish her for the rest of their lives

Elizabeth and Happy pull into the Teller-Morrow lot a couple of hours later.

"What's going on?" wonders Happy looking at the rearview mirror where he can see a police car right outside the gates

"Let's go" Says Happy getting out and walking towards the clubhouse. He pulls Elizabeth close wanting to keep her close by. They walk in and see Jax and Piney arguing and Juice, Opie, and Bobby separating them

"Get him out of here" orders Jax and when he sees them leave his eyes zooms on Elizabeth. Once minute he is talking to Bobby the next, he pushes Elizabeth back slamming her against the wall

"How did you know?" he asked remembering her words

"Let go of her or I won't hold back" Says Happy pushing him back only holding back because Jax is his VP

"Jax!" shouts Bobby pulling him away

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bobby standing between them

"She knew! She fucking knew they were going to get him on the transport" says Jax

"I don't give a fuck; you don't touch her" says Happy standing protectively in front of her

"Everyone relax, Lass what do you know?" asked Chibs. Elizabeth tells them about going with Karla to lunch and that she overheard the two guys.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Juice

"Look, I don't know what you guys do. So, I didn't even know until this morning when the guy called asking for Piney" They look at her unsure

"What are you talking about you're the princess of the Mayans?"

"I may be, but I don't know what the Mayans do. Legal or otherwise. And I don't know what the SONS do or don't do. I still don't know how you guys fit into the plan. And I don't want to know" she says in a rush

"Happy get her out of here before the feds show up again and Happy give her a fucking run down so she knows next time" says Bobby

"And Jax calm down. Your pissed because she warned you and you didn't listen and that's not on her"

Happy pulled Elizabeth outside and towards the car

"Are you okay?" he asked angrily. Elizabeth nodded her head unsure who the anger was directed at.

"Go home" said Happy and walked back inside. He wants her out of here and out of the grasp of the feds. As soon as he sees Jax he punches him throwing all his anger in the swing

"Fuck Happy! Get off him!" Shouted Chibs pulling away

"Don't EVER fucking touch her" said Happy deadly quiet

"Got it" said Jax knowing he had fucked up. They worked quickly on wrapping the guns in trash bags to get them into the septic tank

Elizabeth decides to still go grocery shopping. She sat in the parking lot and thought about the day and how it went to shit. She was supposed to come and pick up everything for a nice dinner and instead she was here hiding not wanting to go home just yet.

Elizabeth was hovering over the fruit section thinking what would be good to take back for Maria. Elizabeth realized she favored fruit over meat.

"Hey Lizza" Elizabeth looked at the apples wondering if they would be good for an apple pie

"Lizza" she looked up when she heard the voice in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked the older dark skin Hispanic man standing in front of her

"You've grown so much" he says with tear in his eyes

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else" she says and turn back to inspecting the fruit

"Elizabeth Rangel" Elizabeth's head snapped up. She hadn't hear that name in years

"Who are you?" she asked

"It's me Papi" he said stretching his arms to her

"What?" she asked confused

"I missed you" he says

"What are you doing here Richard?" Elizabeth asked her biological father

"I wanted to see how you're doing" he says putting his arms down and realizing that she wasn't happy to see him

"I think your like 20 years late" she said

"I want to make it up to you" he says

"There is nothing to make up. You are no one to me" she says indifferent. She hadn't given him a single thought since her mom married Marcus and he became her father. She forgot about her father that abandoned them when he left to go to the store and never returned. Who would get angry and leave bruises on her mother or yell at her at all hours of the day.

"Elizabeth" she ignored his shouts and walked out the store getting in her car and driving away


	30. Chapter 30

Elizabeth feels weird being back at work the next day. She's worried because Happy didn't come home last night and she's angry that he didn't call to let her know he was okay or let her know where he was. She can see the other guys are wary of her as no one approaches her other than Lowell who waves at her.

Elizabeth looks out the window and sees Lowell and Half-Sac in the boxing ring as the rest of the guys watch Half-Sac kick Lowell's ass. She is surprised to see the young girl from yesterday leaning against the ring talking to Half-Sac. Elizabeth thought that Gemma would have kicked her out of town by now and be miles away and wonders what happen.

Elizabeth sees Jax walk towards the ring and doesn't know how to feel about him. He had hurt her when he pushed her against the wall and her shoulder blade took the brunt of the hit. She had to take a couple of aspirins last night and a couple this morning. She could see why he was so angry, but it made her wary of him and of all the SONS again.

She had been honest when she told them she didn't know anything about what the Mayans did. She knew it was illegal as well what the SONS did. But she had never stopped to think what this meant for her. She had stayed away from the Mayans not wanting to be involved in illegal activities and figured it was better to be in the dark. But now she wondered what violence their activities brought to their lives… and onto hers.

Elizabeth works and decided to keep her head down only speaking when she is spoken to. She skips lunch as settles of a cereal bar that's in the desk drawer.

Elizabeth sat in the desk watching the small digital clock on the computer. 2 more minutes she thought to herself willing that it turn to 5 o'clock. She just wants to get out of here and go home and sleep the day away. As the clock changed, she grabbed the keys and walked out the door and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" said Lowell

"Are you okay?" asked Elizabeth noticing the sad look in Lowell's face. He shook his head and walked away muttering something about fucking Mayans.

Elizabeth turns her head to the gate when she hears a lot of engines. She notices her father and brother drive up and feels her chest tighten. She walked towards them

"Is everything okay?" she asks them when she notices a frown on her dad's face

"Yeah, Ellie we just need to talk to Clay" says Marcus looking past her shoulder

"Dad I-"she is interrupted when Clay walks out the clubhouse and calls them to come in. Marcus and Esai walked inside and the rest stayed outside guarding the door

Elizabeth is somewhat relieved that Clay interrupted her. She didn't know what she was going to say as part of her wanted to apologize for being such a bitch lately. Seeing Richard made her realize that Marcus was her only father and how much he loved her. He had been the first one to hug her when she graduated and had been the loudest cheering her on. The one that understood she needed space to think and he had her mom back off when Elizabeth was ready for independence. He was her father. And he had never pushed her away. She had.

But she was still angry at being put in this situation and being forced to marry. Yes, she was starting to be happy but she had wanted that to be her choice.

Elizabeth sat in her car waiting for her father and brother to come out. She wanted to talk to them and make sure they were okay. She missed them.

Meanwhile Marcus sat across from Clay. They had gotten the call that 2 Mayans were found buried in Charming. He knew his guys were angry and hurt but he talked to them reminding them that this was peace time and that his daughter was on the line. They had reluctantly agreed and knew better than to cross "El Padrino". But Marcus wanted to make sure the SONS were still on board.

"The past is the past" said Marcus "and in good faith I am letting you know that Darby knows about your gun pipeline to the Irish"

"How the fuck do you know?" asked Clay angry. This was their secret and they needed to keep it in house

"Brother, I'm not trying to start anything" said Marcus and saw Esai hand hovering over the gun

"Darby approached me this morning. Showed me pictures of barrels being taken off a dock"

"Fuck" shouted Clay slamming his fist against the table

"Darby asked me to take you out. Permanently" said Marcus. The sons took their guns out and pointed them at Marcus and Esai

"I'm not starting anything" said Marcus "We want peace just like you do" he said

"Why?"

"My daughter is living here now. I don't want her in the cross hairs" said Marcus honestly. Clay looked at him wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Fine. That means we work together to get rid of the Nords. I'll have my guys call the other charters, you should do the same" Marcus nods his head knowing there was no other way

"I'll keep a couple of my guys here. Use them as you see fit" Clay nods his head

"But Esai will only be watching over Elizabeth"

"Sounds good" says Marcus standing up and shaking Clays hands.

"Do we trust them?" ask Tig as the Mayans leave the table.

"Yes" says Clay addressing all the guys "This is why we made the deal. Alvarez is a family man and will protect his daughter meaning he is with us" All the guys nod their heads

"But fuck if I'm telling Happy some other man will be watching his wife even if its her brother" said Tig. They all laughed remembering the punch Happy had thrown at Jax. Happy and Kozik had been sent on a quick gun run mostly to help Happy keep a cool head. But should be back later tonight

Marcus and Esai nodded their heads at the other Mayans signaling that war was on the horizon. They had already talked and knew who would be staying with the sons. As soon as Esai sees Elizabeth in the car he runs to her and pulls her out hugging her.

"I miss you" he says hugging her

"I missed you too" Elizabeth says glad to see her brother

"What's wrong?" Esai asked when he saw her wince

"Nothing"

"Elizabeth"

"I hit my back on the desk when I was trying to fix the computer" lied Elizabeth

"You?" Esai asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey! I'm not completely useless" said Elizabeth, but both knew she was shit at fixing electronics and always had to call him for help

"Yeah right, what to go to dinner?" he asked. The three of them went to the Italian restaurant knowing that was Elizabeth's favorite.

"I'm going to hit the can before the food gets here" said Esai wanting to give them a couple of minutes to talk

"I'm sorry dad" said Elizabeth. Marcus looked at her surprised. He was ready to apologize again and again until she would forgive him. Because he was not going to give up on his daughter.

"I'm sorry for calling you Marcus and saying your not my dad" she said feeling 7 years old again

"I understand Ellie. I'm still angry at myself for letting this happen. I just hope that you can forgive me. I miss you so much" he said

"I'm still angry" said Elizabeth honestly "But I love you and you are my dad" Marcus stood up and hugged Elizabeth

"I love you Elizabeth don't ever forget that" he said. Esai was back a few minutes later and was glad to see them smiling. They were in the middle of dinner when they hear a bunch of Motorcycles running past the diner

"What's going on?" asked Elizabeth. Both Marcus and Esai stayed quite unsure if they should tell her

"Just tell me" They told her hard times were coming. Told her they were all going into lockdown.

"What about mom and the kids?" asked Elizabeth worried.

"Don't worry they will be okay. I'll make sure of it" swore Marcus

"But we need to get you home" said Esai "so you can pack a bag and go on lock down with the SONS" he wanted to take her and have her on lockdown on their turf but he knew Marcus was right she needed to stay with them

"Okay" Elizabeth said. Marcus drove off towards the SONS clubhouse make sure his guys were settled. Esai followed Elizabeth's car towards her house. He waited outside keeping and eye out while Elizabeth and Maria packed a bag. Elizabeth didn't say anything to Maria just told her that they were going to be staying a couple of days somewhere else. It had been years since Elizabeth had been part of lockdown. Elizabeth would later realize all those times they went to Florida without her dad was because he would send them away during the dark days.

Elizabeth walked behind Maria into the clubhouse. She saw Happy leaning against the bar surrounded by Sons as a woman drew a tattoo on his lower abdomen. She knew enough of the club to know it would not fly to just walk up to him and ask him where the hell he had been while she was worrying about him and why someone else was touching his bare skin.

"Hey honey" said Gemma hugging Elizabeth

"Hey" Elizabeth said trying to smile

"Guess what?" asked Gemma excited

"What?" asked Elizabeth glad to see Gemma happy again.

"Abel is out of the incubator!"

"Oh! You got to hold him?" Elizabeth asked. Gemma nodded her head and told her how happy she was and how beautiful Able was. How he held her finger not letting her go. Elizabeth introduced Maria to Gemma and was glad to see Gemma give her a warm welcome. Gemma walked them past the bar and towards a long hall. She took them to the last door on the left

"This is Happy's room. There's a small full bathroom through there" she said pointing to a door "Tomorrow we'll go to Costco if you're up for it Elizabeth, I'd appreciate the help"

"Yeah of course"

"Okay, I'll let you guys her settled down. Pizza is on its way" said Gemma and walked out

"What's going on Elizabeth?" asked Maria when the door closed

"I don't know. I'm sorry" said Elizabeth wishing she could give her more information and that she herself had it. Maria didn't like that answer but could tell Elizabeth was telling the truth and looked upset. They settled in or as much as they could in the small room.

"I'm going to get some food" said Maria. Elizabeth nodded her head and told Maria she wasn't hungry and would be out later. She lays on the bed wanting to relax before going out there and slowly falls asleep.

Elizabeth wakes up disoriented not knowing where she is. She feels the weight of an arm on her hip and freezes. She turns her head around and sees Happy sleeping next to her. She looks around trying to figure what time it is and sees a small window and some sunlight coming through.

Elizabeth is surprised to see she slept all night, but she hadn't slept well worrying about Happy. She is relieved to see he is fine but annoyed that she didn't know where he was all this time. She gets up from bed quietly not wanting to be angry when he wakes up and start an argument. Elizabeth sees Maria sleeping on a cot and feels guilty she was planning on giving her the bed.

Elizabeth takes a quick shower trying to not make noise and is relieved when she walks out of the bathroom and sees Maria and Happy still sleeping.

"Good morning honey, ready?" asked Gemma walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah let's go" said Elizabeth glad to get some space to clear her head.

Elizabeth was surprised with how much they bought. Gemma was familiar with lockdowns at this point and knew everything that was needed so they wouldn't need a quick trip to the store once lockdown was on full force. She had Elizabeth and the other two girls grab a cart each and was quick to fill them up.

"Are you sure we need all of this?" asked Elizabeth when she saw the total

"Yeah, we don't know how long its going to be. We all got to eat" said Gemma watching the crow-eaters put the stuff away in her truck and the other girl's car.

"I guess" said Elizabeth. They weren't just taking food they were taking toilet paper, tooth brushes, tooth paste, mouthwash, a dozen towels, shampoo, bodywash and many more things. To Gemma this was nothing. They all just wanted everyone to be safe and knew how frustrating it could be to get stuck, so she did the best to make everyone comfortable.

They parked in front of the clubhouse and the crow-eaters started calling the guys to help take the groceries out.

"I'm going to go ahead and check the voice messages in the office" said Elizabeth not quite ready to face lockdown. Gemma nodded her head to make sure they were all careful taking everything in she didn't want anything to be dropped or broken.

Elizabeth walked towards the office. Gemma told her they would be closing the office for a few days and that Lowell would be finishing the most important cars and the rest when everything settles down. No one came in and no one went out.

Elizabeth changed the voice message letting them know the shop will be closed for a few days and would call them back as soon as they could. Just as she hangs up the phone the door slams open. Elizabeth looked up and saw Esai looking pissed at her

"What?" she asked

"Where have you been Elizabeth?" he asked pissed that he had been worried while she had been out shopping.

"Gemma asked me if I could go with her to get everything needed for lockdown" said Elizabeth confused

"Why did you leave the clubhouse?" Esai asked

"You're not telling me anything" Accused Elizabeth "All I know is that we're on lock down I don't know why or how. Its been years since we've gone on lockdown. I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"Come on Elizabeth!"

"What?" she asked confused

"We've been on lockdown before, but you refused to go to the clubhouse, so Johanna and Marcus sent you guys on vacation." Elizabeth was still confused

"Why go to Disney land in Florida when there's one just around the corner. Don't be naive" he says

"I didn't know" she said

"Elizabeth you can't just do what you want. I'm here to protect you and I need to know where you are every moment. I don't want you leaving the clubhouse at all" Esai said and walked out so he wouldn't say anything he would later regret in anger


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth stares at the door Esai just walked out of not sure what to do. Should she follow him? Elizabeth shakes her head. She came into the office wanting time to herself and decides to take advantage of it not sure when she would get time by herself again now that more people would be staying at the clubhouse.

Knock Knock

"Come in" she shouted after contemplated not answering for a few seconds. She was surprised when Kozik walked in

"Can I talk to you?" asked Kozik closing the door behind him clearly not expecting her to decline

"Sure" says Elizabeth cautiously

"You need to talk to Happy" Kozik says

"What?"

"Look Elizabeth I don't trust you. Its not a secret and you know it. But clearly Happy does trust you and cares for you. You need to get him to talk to you. I can't tell you what's bothering him but I will tell you that unless he tells you he will keep avoiding you" Elizabeth nods her head a bit relieved for the help and the heads up. Kozik gives her a nod and looks at her straight in the eye

"Make no mistake. I still don't thrust you and will not hesitate to take care of my family" he said and walked out the door. Elizabeth watched Kozik walk away and couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear from his tone. She knew he was serious and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. She shook her head and decided not to dwell on those thoughts. She walked out and decided to go find Happy.

She was surprised that the clubhouse was so full. There were a lot more bikes parked in the lot and women and children everywhere. She found Happy sitting at the bar. Tina across from him with her arms folded pushing her breast up wanting Happy to notice.

Elizabeth had never considered herself a jealous person but seeing Tina trying to catch Happy's attention while he ate pissed her off. She zeroed in on Happy and walked with a purpose. She walked up to Happy and placed her hands on his cheeks turning his face until they were face to face. She pulled his face close to her and met him half way kissing his lips hard. A passionate kiss letting anyone know that Happy was hers.

Happy was surprised, everyone knew not to bother him when it came to food. He enjoyed eating and taking his time enjoying every bite. He was ready to yell at whoever had interrupted him but was surprised to see the familiar chocolate brown eyes and just like that her lips where on him. Happy was surprised but found it so hot to know his woman was claiming him and letting all those other women know he was with her. He wasn't stupid he knew Tina had been trying to get his attention, but not even in her wildest dreams could she hold a candle to Elizabeth.

Happy wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and returned the kiss with the same passion. Elizabeth pulled away from him and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dorm room. Happy followed after her forgetting about his lunch.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her

"Tell me what's going on" said Elizabeth

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked when he stayed quiet

"No! Elizabeth you didn't"

"Then what? You didn't come home and you don't call me Happy. I was worried" Happy's eyes softened at her admission

"You did absolutely nothing wrong" he said

"Happy please tell me" she begged him

"I couldn't keep you safe" he said admitting it out loud

"What?" she asked confused

"I couldn't keep you safe. Jax got to close and hurt you. I couldn't kill him like I wanted because he is my brother and the vice president… I failed you Elizabeth" she shook her head

"No you didn't Happy" she told him "You didn't fail me. Yes jax got to close and I can understand why he was pissed-"

"No! He should've never touched you" said Happy with a finality. It warmed Elizabeth's heart that Happy cared so much about her.

"I missed you" said Elizabeth looking up at him.

"I missed you" said Happy wrapping his arms around her

"Tell me what's going on" she asked

"Full disclosure?" he asked

"Full disclosure" said Elizabeth hoping not to regret her decision

Happy and Elizabeth sat in the bed as Happy told her about the 3 dead bodies that were found from back in the 90's when the SONS and MAYAS were at war. How Lowell's father was found. About the NORDS wanting to take the business from the SONS and tried to use the MAYANS against them. They were going to work together and take care of everything

"So what happens now?" asked Elizabeth

"We take them out before they do us" said Happy watching her face. He could see fear in her eyes but he could she the worry in them too

"Happy i-" They were interrupted with a knock on the door

"We gotta get going" yelled Tig

"I gotta go" said Happy standing up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Please come back" she said as he walked out the door. He kept walking knowing he would do anything to come back to her.

Elizabeth walked out of the dorm room a few minutes later. She stood at the doorway to the bar and was unsure where she should go or do. It was a packed house.

"Tia!" Elizabeth was surprised when small arms wrapped around her waist pushing her causing her to almost fall

"Jackelyn! I have told you to be careful" said Maria behind her

"Mom looks its Tia Ellie" Elizabeth was surprised to see Maria. She hugged her tightly

"I missed you" Elizabeth said sincerely. She knew their last conversation hadn't been the friendliest but she had missed her

"Me too" said Maria hugging her back. She was worried about Elizabeth but whenever she talked to Arnie, her husband, he would wave her off saying that he was sure they were fine just enjoying the honey moon phase and told her not to worry.

"You owe me a gift" said Jacky

"What?" asked Elizabeth looking down at her 9 year old niece

"You missed my party" whined Jacky. Her aunt Ellie always gave the best gifts and would let her wear make up when she watched her. Her dad wouldn't allow her to wear any so she always had to wait until she saw Tia Ellie. But she loved all the colors and the glitter ones were her favorite.

"Oh, crap" said Elizabeth realized her birthday was last month making her 10 yrs old

"I'm so sorry Jacky, but I promise as soon as I can I'll make it up to you" Said Elizabeth hating that she didn't know when that would be

"Elizabeth don't pay any attention to her" Maria said giving her daughter a look. Jacky knew better than to be asking for gift but this was her aunt so it was okay thought Jacky.

"Wanna grab some food and eat outside?" asked Elizabeth pointing to the buffet table by the bar. Maria nodded her head and the 3 of them grabbed a plate and served themselves. They sat at an empty picnic table and talked about Jacky's birthday party.

"Mom can I go play?" asked Jacky pointing at the small playground a few feet away. It had been installed a couple of years ago during their last lockdown. It helped in entertaining the kids and gave the moms a much needed break.

"Yeah go ahead" said Maria. As soon as Jacky was out of ear shot Elizabeth turned to Maria and asked her what she was doing here.

"Marcus asked Arnie to help out here in Charming. Since we're going to be on lock down Arnie decided it would be best to stay close to us" said Maria. She was annoyed that she was here in Charming but loved that Arnie wanted to keep them close to him.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Elizabeth

"You don't?" asked Maria surprised

"I know some. To be honest I don't know if I want to know more" said Elizabeth honestly thinking about Happy asking her about full disclosure

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing" said Maria looking at Jacky who was swinging back and forth

"But it is better to know Elizabeth. Better than being in the dark" she said

"Do you ever regret marrying into the club?" Elizabeth asked quietly. She wanted to know and Maria was the only one she could ask.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria

"The violence, what they are capable of" Elizabeth said pointing to the motorcycles

"It's a hard question" said Maria " I hate that Arnie carries a gun and a knife with him everywhere he goes for protection. Even when he's at the house or playing with the kids he usually has his knife with him ready for any danger. I hate that there is a certain amount of violence that is accepted in our day to day life"

"has he ever hit you?" asked Elizabeth. Maria was quiet for a few seconds

"There had been a couple of fights" said Maria "He gets angry and starts throwing things around. He has never hit me. But twice I have thought that he would… I have thought what do I do if he does"

"You leave him" was Elizabeth's first response

"I thought that too in the beginning when we got married. That if he ever hit me I would leave and walk away. But now I'm not so sure" confessed Maria

"What? Why?" asked Elizabeth

"We've been together for 14 years. That's 14 Christmas, 14 birthday and 2 kids. How do I just walk away from that?" asked Maria

"Maria-"

"Elizabeth I don't know what I'd do and I pray that I never have to decide" Maria said.

"But I know this is Arnie's life.. our lives. That he would do anything and everything to keep our kids and me safe" They were both quiet deep in thought

After that they stayed on safe subjects. They talked about the kids and how they were doing in school. Jacky tried out for the soccer team and starting next Monday she would officially be part of the school team. Maria wanted to really talk to Elizabeth and ask her why she was married to Happy. She hadn't believed a word that Elizabeth told her during her bridal party, but chose to save that conversation for a different day.

They stayed close to each other neither of them knowing anyone else. While there were about 6 Mayans that would be staying in Charming Arnie was the only one with a family. It was late afternoon and Elizabeth and Maria watched Jacky and her brother Andy play soccer. They were adorable and Maria and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile every time Jacky tried to show him a fancy soccer move. They were use to hearing the sound of bikes coming in and out that they didn't think anything when the heard bikes coming in.

They didn't see Happy and Esai climb off their bikes. Happy looked around wanting to let Elizabeth know he was safe. Esai did the same wanting to know Elizabeth was safe

"Who's that woman that Elizabeth is talking to?" asked Happy glad to see that Elizabeth was getting along with someone. He knew how high tensions could run high when there were so many people in one place.

"That's Maria our cousin. Elizabeth and her are really close always have been" said Esai taking his helmet off and grabbing a beer a sweet butt was passing around

"You won't talk to her at all. I don't want to see her because I won't be responsible for my actions" remembered Happy telling Elizabeth when he found out her cousin helped her try to escape after the weeding

He felt betrayed that she was here in his house.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN :This starts in Happy's point of view a little before he arrives to the clubhouse and sees Elizabeth and Maria. Enjoy and review**

Happy followed after Tig. They were heading to a meet with the Irish.

"Ready?" asked Tig. Happy looked and saw that Tig was talking to Esai

"You going?" asked Happy

"Yeah" said Esai making sure he had his gun and extra clips. Happy looked at Tig who just shrugged his shoulders. Clay wanted Esai to be there when they met with the irish as back up. As proof that the MAYANS stood with the SONS to show a united front.

They drove to an old bar near the docks and miles away from Charming. They walked into the Irish pub and were surprised when Mckeavey was replaced with Hayes who was someone none of the SONS had met. Tig sat next to Clay at the table with his hand on his gun while Happy had his back to them watching his surroundings. Esai stood on the side

"Mind if I count" asked the irish after he had shown proof he was who he said he was.

"I got all night brother "said Clay. Happy saw Hayes pick up the duffle bag and head to the bathroom to count the money in the duffle bags.

"Go out back, make sure he stays in the building "said Happy to Esai trying to be ahead incase he decided to make a run with their hard earned money. Esai nodded his head and headed out the door and didn't miss the dirty look the bartender sent him but chose to ignore it.

Hayes was back 15 minutes later with a smile as he was pleased all the money was in the bag. He knew Mckeavey didn't think the SONS would be able to gather all the money but was glad his old friend had been wrong. They desperately needed it for the cause.

"Good job man" said Hayes patting Clay on his back

One second they were all relaxed taking a drink celebrating being out of the shit box and the next their were bullets flying everywhere. Happy's first instinct was to shoot back where the bullets where flying from and killed one of the guys while the bartender killed the other.

"You okay?" asked Happy in general not taking his eyes off the front door with his gun pointed ready to shoot the next person that walked in

"Fuck!" said Esai running in through the back door when he heard the shots

"I'm fine" said Clay standing up from the floor

"Hayes is hurt" said Tig. Happy and Esai walked towards the two dead men and pulled their arms checking for tattoos and see who had tried to kill them

"NORDS" said Esai showing the arm to Happy who nodded his head when he saw NORDS logo. Happy took his gun out and shot them through the head

"You think they're dead?" asked Esai, but Happy ignored him as he was pissed that the NORDS once again were trying to get the SONS.

"Fuck" shouted Clay

"How'd they know about the meeting" He asked out loud

"They must have followed us" said Happy

"Call Chibs and see what he can do" said Clay

"We can't take him back to the clubhouse. Too many people" said Tig

"We have a safehouse a few miles out" offered Esai. The SONS looked at each other not fully trusting Esai but that was their only option so Clay nodded his head while Esai made a call.

10 minutes later Chibs and Half-Sac climbed in the stolen ambulance and drove out following Esai's bike.

"How would they know about the Irish?" asked Jax

"I told you they were getting stronger" said Tig pissed off "I saw it weeks ago. You should've taken care of it then. This means bloody war"

"We aren't ready" Said Jax "We barely have weapons, no cash, nothing!" shouted Jax frustrated

"Are you with us?" asked Clay

Happy watched as Clay and Jax quietly argued both clearly thinking they were each right. Jax left pissed off but what really surprised Happy was when Tig told Clay he didn't trust Jax not and didn't think Jax had the balls to pull the trigger if needed. Happy was clearly thrown off. He had been so head deep trying to deal with Elizabeth that he never realized there had been this much tension between the club.

Fuck! Thought Happy. This was why he liked being Nomad none of this petty tension back on forth. By nature Happy was a straight forwards guy not liking to pittle pattle around a bunch of bullshit

The 3 of them drove out the MAYANS safe house where Chibs and Juice were working on Hayes. He had 2 bullets in his ass and thighs and they wouldn't stop bleeding.

"This is beyond my capabilities" said Chibs covered in blood. "We need a doctor. A real doctor"

"Shit. Tig see who is near by that can help. Happy and Esai go back to the clubhouse and tell everyone to be on high alet. No one in and no one out of the clubhouse.I want 6 hour shifts keep an eye on all sides" Clay said.

Happy and Esai drove back towards the clubhouse. Happy looked around wanting to let Elizabeth know he was safe. Esai did the same wanting to know Elizabeth was safe

"Who's that woman that Elizabeth is talking to?" asked Happy glad to see that Elizabeth was getting along with someone. He knew how high tensions could run when there were so many people in one place.

"That's Maria she's our cousin. Elizabeth and her are really close and always have been" said Esai taking his helmet off and grabbing a beer a sweet-butt was passing around. Now that he saw Elizabeth with his two eyes he could relax.

"You will not talk to her at all. I don't want to see her because I won't be responsible for my actions" remembered Happy telling Elizabeth when he found out her cousin helped her try to escape after the weeding

"Why's she here?" asked Happy trying to keep his voice light and keep his anger at bay

"Maria? She is married to Arnie. They guy that's stayed with the Scottish guy trying to patch Hayes up" said Esai taking a long drink

"I'm gonna go check on my guys. Update Marcus" said Esai walking into the clubhouse now that he saw that Elizabeth was safe. Happy walked away and talked to the guys that were patrolling the clubhouse and passed along Clays message.

"You okay brother?" asked Kozik as he followed Happy's gaze to Elizabeth

"Should I just let it go?" asked Happy. Kozik was the only who knew about Elizabeth trying to run away and knew about the problems they were having. Happy didn't care for his brothers to know his business or problems at home, but Kozik was the one who found out about Elizabeth when she tried to run away so he knew their problems

"Let what go?" asked Kozik

"Let go of the anger I had towards that woman that helped Elizabeth runaway"

"Brother I thought you and Elizabeth were in a better place" said Kozik confused. He had seen them and knew they were doing better lately

"We are"

"So don't stir shit. When you see the woman just remember that Elizabeth is yours and she ain't going anywhere"

"Fuck you're right" said Happy

"Where is she anyways?" asked Kozik looking around the clubhouse

"What? Next to Elizabeth" said Happy. Kozik looked next to Elizabeth and shook his head he remembered the small petit girl who was maybe 5 feet tall and looked next to Elizabeth where the woman she was talking was an inch or two taller than Elizabeth

"Na bro that's not her. See you have nothing to worry about" said Kozik thinking he was helping

She had lied to him again thought Happy

" I'm gonna get some sleep. Tonight's going to be along night" said Happy and walked towards the dorm rooms.

Elizabeth was glad to see Maria, but as it got later she went to find Gemma and see what she could help with. Gemma left her in charge of the kitchen asking her to make sure everything was ready. Elizabeth walked around the kitchen seeing if they needed any help. She had talked with a couple of the girls a few times before and had no problems but Elizabeth could feel Tina's glare the entire night but ignored it.

"I'm starving" said Kozik the first one to notice the girls were taking everything to the buffet table

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Elizabeth playfully. She wanted Kozik in her corner

"Have you seen Happy?" asked Elizabeth looking around

"Yeah, he went to get some sleep a couple of hours ago" said Kozik serving himself. Elizabeth nodded her head and walked towards the doorm room. She open the door not wanting to wake him up if he was still asleep. She locked the door behind her when she saw Happy sleeping in the middle of the bed. She sat next to him and leaned down until her lips kissed his. Slowly Happy woke up and started kissing her back. He flipped them over until she was under him.

Happy kissed her roughly letting the anger fill him. He felt her small hands on his chest push him away and pulled away.

"Where is that coming from?" asked Elizabeth touching her lips. Happy's kiss was a too little forceful and reminded her of their wedding night

"You tell me you love me" Happy said in a deep rough voice

"I do" swore Elizabeth

"So why do you keep lying?" asked Happy hovering over her

"What?" she asked. Happy moved away and stood up

"You told me Maria your cousin that helped you try to run away on our wedding night. I know it wasn't her so why lie?" he asked getting angry

"Where you planning on trying again?" he asked when she stayed quiet

"No!" shouted Elizabeth standing from the bed

"Why?" then he asked pushing her away when she tried to wrap her arms around him

"Happy-"

"Tell me"

"I was scared you were going to hurt her. She has no club association and no one to protect her" said Elizabeth quietly "Maria does"

"Karla" said Happy remembering when Elizabeth ran outside to meet her. Elizabeth nodded her head tears streaming down her face

"As soon as I think we will work shit out it goes to hell" said Happy

"Happy I love you" said Elizabeth desperately

"Happy! Clay called we need to get back out there!" shouted Esai knocking on the door

"Happy please don't leave, talk to me" begged Elizabeth as Happy put his kutte and walked out the door

Elizabeth washed her face not wanting anyone to know she had been crying. She walked out the dorm and bumped into someone

"I am sorry" said Elizabeth looking up. She gasped when she saw who it was. A Hispanic tall middle aged man in his 50s. He clearly hit the gym ofter maybe not as much as he had before in his youth but had muscles and could stand on his own in a fight. His hair was jet black with grays starting to appear.

Paco her rapist standing in front of her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Everyone! Sorry its been a crazy couple of weeks. I will try to update as soon as I can**

Elizabeth ran back to her room and slammed the door closed and locking it. She felt herself shaking. It had been over 2 years since she had seen last him and that was the night she got drunk and accidently told Karla. Seeing him made her feel like she was 14 years old again and he was over powering her.

"Filling out nicely" his words to her from that night ran over and over in her head as she sat on the floor leaning against the door. She didn't know how long she was there sitting on the cold floor her arms wrapped around herself trying to stay in one piece and not break down.

Knock kncok

"Elizabeth?" came the soft voice of Maria

"Give me a minute. I'm changing" lied Elizabeth. She grabbed a clean shirt and quickly changed. Elizabeth unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom

"Come in Maria. I'm just going to wash my face before going to bed" said Elizabeth keeping her back to Maria. Elizabeth turned on the faucet and washed her face. She took deep breaths hoping to calm herself down.

"Are you going to eat honey?" asked Maria sitting on the cot

"Nah, I had a late lunch so I'm not hungry. Mostly tired" said Elizabeth lying. Elizabeth laid in bed quietly and waited for Maria's breathing to even out signaling she was asleep. Elizabeth wanted to ask Maria to sleep in the bed but not after arguing with Happy. She didn't want him to think that she took the small cot to stay away from him. She had stayed in the bed hoping for the opposite. She wanted to wait for him and talk to him. Apologize a thousand times if necessary.

Elizabeth barely slept at all between staring at the door half expecting Paco to come barging through and half expecting an angry Happy. After not being able to get any sleep in a couple of hours she decided to get up and help in the kitchen. She would normally want to stay in her room in a safety bubble but knew this would not be the case. She hoped to feel safer surrounded by more people.

She changed clothes and walked out the door.

"Need tea?" asked Gemma standing behind the bar. Gemma had barely had any sleep either. She had been helping Chibs with the Irish. She was glad when Marcus showed up with a doctor halfway thru the night. She left knowing she needed to show by example that she was following the rules of lockdown by staying at the clubhouse.

"No, but I'll take a coffee" said Elizabeth knowing the coffee would keep her awake. Gemma raised an eye brow in surprised. She was used to seeing Elizabeth with tea in her hands in the morning

"Wanna get out of here?" asked Gemma not quite ready to deal with so many people

"Where?" asked Elizabeth

"I need a drive, and we can swing by the grocery store and pick up some fresh fruit for the kids" Elizabeth nodded her head

"Lets go Half-Sac" said Gemma knowing Clay would be pissed if she went out by herself.

The drove for an hour around the town. The sunrise was beautiful and it was nice to see the town waking up as they slowly open up the shops.

"Bagels?" asked Gemma

"Yeah" Gemma pulled in front of the bakery and handed Elizabeth 200 bucks.

"Get as many as you can" said Gemma and grabbed a cigarette needing it after such a long night. Elizabeth nods her heads and walked to the into the bakery. He mouth water when she smells freshly baked bread

"Good morning Liza" Elizabeth looks up seeing Richard

"What do you want?" she asked quietly while waiting in line

"I need your help" said Richard. He continues when she stays quietly

"I need a liver transplant" he says. Elizabeth lets out a humorless laugh and turned to him

"That's why you are here? You think I'll donate my liver to you"

"Liza, I'm begging you to help me! You are my daughter"

"You're not my father, you're not someone I ever wanted to know" she said and moved to the front of the showcase when it was her turn. Elizabeth walked out the bakery with half a dozen bags full of all kind of baked goods

"Thanks" said Gemma glad to have Elizabeth here to help

Paco watches Elizabeth climb out of the slick black 2 door car. She looks good he thinks. He had enjoyed taking her when she was young. He had spent that week in fear knowing Marcus would kill him if he knew and that's why Paco told her no one would believe her.

It had worked. She never said anything. He had wanted to take her again but she stayed away and no matter how often he would look for her she would never be where he expected her to be. After a few years he had grown tired looking for her and left her alone.

But now it was a perfect opportunity. Paco heard her husband Happy yelling when he walked past their door last night. He couldn't make out the words but clearly it was not a happy reunion. Not that he ever expect it to be but this played to his favor.

Paco waited until he heard the door open and purposely bumped into her. He heard the gasp come out of her mouth and the fear in her eyes and he was turned on. He missed it. Paco watched her run away and chuckled enjoying the chase

"Filled out nicely indeed" he said and walked the opposite direction of Elizabeth. He would let her think that she was safe and would strike soon.

Elizabeth smiled at Jacky as she snuck a second donut behind Maria's back as she helped Andy with his breakfast

"Ready for your own?" asked Maria her mother in law as she followed Elizabeth's gaze

"Not yet" said Elizabeth with a frown remembering Happy being angry and distrustful of her. Not that she could blame him

"Let me introduce you to my family" said Elizabeth pulling Maria. Elizabeth was surprised how quick the kids took to Maria. And she was phenomenal with them. She loved kids and couldn't wait for Happy to give her some of his own

Maria hoped that what ever Elizabeth and Happy fought about they would take care of it. Even before coming into the lockdown Maria could see the tension between them but chose to stay quiet not wanting to interfere. She didn't want to be like her mother in law that would be every day in their house and would get involved in all their fights always taking her son's side. She dint want to make the same mistakes.

Elizabeth stayed the whole day at the bar surrounded by people. She didn't want to be left alone, but Gemma asked her if she could finish some paperwork in the office and Elizabeth couldn't think of a reason why to say no. So she smiled and told her she would help.

Gemma was too distracted thinking of what Clay told her about having to take care of something for the Irish that she didn't notice Elizabeth's worrying when she looked at the office that was on the other side of the lot. Elizabeth was tempted to ask Half-Sac to go with her but she didn't want any miscommunication with Happy and create a bigger problem.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked towards the office. She was relieved when she got to the office and found it empty. She locked the door and grabbed a chair placing it under the door knob as extra precaution.

Elizabeth worked in the computer going over Lowell's notes. She felt guilty remembering when Happy told her Lowell's dad's body had been found along with two MAYANS a casualty of war he had said. Poor Lowell

Elizabeth felt her heart jump out when there was a knock on the door and heard the knob jiggle.

"Elizabeth are you in there?" asked Kozik knocking on the door

"Hold on" said Elizabeth running to the door and putting the chair back

"Sorry" said Elizabeth opening the door

"You okay?" asked Kozik. He knew Happy worried about Elizabeth and decided to check in on her. He hadn't seen her at lunch so he started looking for her make sure she ate.

"Yeah, Gemma asked me to finish some paperwork" said Elizabeth pointing to the desk

"Have you eaten?" asked Kozik

"I'm not hungry" said Elizabeth. Kozik frowned remembering when Happy told him Elizabeth would stop eating when she was worried

"I'm gonna go get you lunch" Said Kozik

"There's no need" said Elizabeth waving his worry away

"Elizabeth you're my best friends wife. He needs you to stay healthy. I'll be back" said Kozik and walked away. Elizabeth felt warmth that Kozik cared enough for watch after her

Elizabeth sat on the desk and hurried to finish the paperwork. She didn't look up when the door open thinking it was Kozik. Elizabeth let out a gasp when she was pushed back. The rolling chair went straight into the wall and she hit her head

"Filled out nicely" said Paco standing over Elizabeth

"No" whispered Elizabeth her worst nightmare coming truth

"You stayed away far too long" said Paco grabbing her arms with a lot of pressure

"No...please" begged Elizabeth tears streaming down her face

"Come on, I know you missed me" said Paco cupping her breast and pinched it hard

"No!" shouted Elizabeth using all her force to push him away. He stumbled back but not enough to let her pass by. He grabbed her arms again and threw her on the desk. Her shoulder blade hit the metal stapler making her wince. She brought her leg up to hit his stomach. She was aiming for his balls but missed

"Fuck" He yelled out in pain. Elizabeth used this opportunity to raise up and grab the stapler. She raised it in the air and slammed it on his face

"You bitch"he yelled

Elizabeth ran out of the office only slowing down when she was close to the club-house. She saw a trash can and ran to it emptying her morning breakfast.

"Elizabeth you okay?" asked Kozik running to her when he saw her throwing up. She was shaking and tears streaming down her face

"What Happened?" asked Kozik worried

"I… I'm fine" lied Elizabeth

"No you are not"

"I'm sorry… I thought I saw a man with a NORDS tattoo and freaked out" said Elizabeth with a humorless laugh.

"Are you sure?" asked Kozik still unsure

"I'm gonna go wash my face and brush my teeth"said Elizabeth shaky. She took a couple of steps away from Kozik into the clubhouse but then turned back

"I'm still kind of spook. Do you mind going with me?" she asked not wanting to be alone

"Yeah" said Kozik. He stood outside the dormroom and guarded the door while Elizabeth took a few minutes. He then guided her to the bar when she refused to lay in bed still not wanting to be alone.

Elizabeth felt so small as she sat on the barstool holding her stomach feeling if she let go she wouldn't be able to stop. She had to hold it together.


	34. Chapter 34

Happy drove towards the clubhouse in the middle of the night. Jax, Opie, Bobby and Happy had just taken care of Hefner, the port commissioner in retaliation for Mckeavey's murder. Clay asked Happy and Bobby to make sure that Opie, who had volunteer for the kill, took care of it. But at the last minute he froze and Bobby had to take care of it.

Happy didn't know how to feel about Opie not being able to complete an order. He knew Opie had just served 5 years in jail and everyone knew his wife wanted him out of the club. Happy wondered if it was because Opie was afraid to go back to jail that he didn't kill Hefner. Happy wondered about his relationship with Elizabeth and thought how he would react if he was in Opies position.

Happy had never been afraid to do hard time. It was part of the outlaw life he had chosen and took it like a badge of honor just like his unholy patch. But that was before, when his Ma was well and when he didn't have Elizabeth to think about. He didn't want to leave her alone. He always wanted to be with her. Have her at his side.

He knew he shouldn't have just walked away but riding always helped clear his mind and as he rode and thought of Elizabeth he realized she was right. He had been so angry and so hurt after the weeding night from hell that he wanted to hurt someone just like he had been hurt. If he had known it had been Karla he would have hurt her and he knew Elizabeth would have never forgiven him.

He parked his bike in front of the clubhouse and was glad to be back. He wanted to apologize to Elizabeth and just lay in bed holding her. Happy wanted to kiss every inch of her skin until she forgave him but knew his mother was in the same room so he would rely on just cuddling with her. Not that he would ever admit that to any of his brothers.

"Happy" he looked up when he hear Kozik's worried voice as he parked his bike in front of the clubhouse

"What?" he asked

"You need to check on Elizabeth" Kozik said. Happy felt his body tense at the mention of Elizabeth's name

"What happened?" asked Happy getting off his bike

"I don't know. She was throwing up when I found her. She said she thought she saw a guy sporting a NORDS tattoo. I had all the guys check every corner but no one was found. But she was really shaken"

"Why didn't you call me?" barked Happy walking into the clubhouse

"I made sure she was safe Happy. You needed to keep your head in the game" said Kozik ignoring the glare Happy threw his way. Happy walked past the bar and towards the dorm room and quietly opened the door. He saw surprised to see Elizabeth laying on her side and wide awake watching the door so intently. He saw fear flash across her eyes and swore to kill ever NORD for scaring her.

"Hey" whispered Happy leaving the door ajar to let some light in. He knelt next to the bed and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Whats wrong?" he asked wiping her tear away

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked in a small whisper. Happy nodded his head and helped her get off the bed. He was surprised to see she was in bed with her shoes on.

Happy looked around the bar and saw people lingering around. He knew that he wouldn't find a quiet place.

"You want to go to your office" asked Happy who had long ago started thinking of the Teller-Morrow office as hers. Elizabeth shook her head thinking if she never saw that office it would be too soon.

He took her to the only place he knew would be empty. Church. Happy watched Elizabeth take the farthest chair from the door and sat down. Elizabeth took a few breaths to calm herself. She saw the table with the SONS logo and marveled at the craftsmanship.

"What is it?" asked Happy sitting across from her

"You are right… I keep lying" admitted Elizabeth quietly. She had laid in bed terrified of what would happen through the night, would Paco try to break into her room. She regretted never having told her family about him, because if she had he wouldn't be a problem now. She felt all the lies had snowballed and she was so tired of everything. She needed to get it of her chest. All of it.

Happy felt apprehension fill his body.

"I know you may hate me. But I need to tell you"

"Just tell me" order Happy. He knew he could and would forgive anything from her… except if she cheated on him. He would never trust her again. Is that what she was going to say?

"I'm sorry I lied" said Elizabeth. " When I tried to run away after the wedding it wasn't because I was regretting my decision to help my family. It was because I overheard you guys talking about Marcus step daughter. That a step daughter wouldn't keep the peace" Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked up to meet Happy's eyes. She knew she needed to tell Happy about Paco but she needed to work herself to tell him and she knew he deserve to know the truth of everything.

"I'm the step daughter" she said

"What?" asked Happy not expecting this

"I didn't know that you guys were not aware that Marcus was my step-dad. I was terrified of what would happen to me when you found out. I bumped into Karla who was the only one who knew the truth about our wedding and I asked her to help me run away. I was cared that you would hurt her if you found out"

"But he is my father as much as I'm his daughter" said Elizabeth

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Happy asked

"Happy I …I didn't know you. I was terrified of what would happen to me. What the blowback would mean for my family" she said begging him to understand.

Happy stood up and started pacing. He knew that if he told the club Elizabeth would be in danger. He couldn't guarantee that she or her family would be safe. Especially Marcus because Clay would feel betrayed.

"Why are you telling me now?" asked Happy

"Richard my birth father found me. I ran into him a few days ago and again this morning"

"Found you?" asked Happy

"He hasn't been part of my life for over 20 years when he walked out of the door and never came back. I never thought about him after mom married Marcus. He became my father"

"What does he want?" Happy asked

"He is sick and he wants me to donate an organ to him " Elizabeth said

"Your not doing that" order Happy. Elizabeth nodded knowing she had no intention of doing it.

"He is going to keep looking for me. I saw it in his face. He is desperate" she said

"We're not telling anyone" said Happy. He wasn't willing to place Elizabeth in any danger even if he felt lied to

"I'll deal with Richard" Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Have you told anyone?" Happy asked

Elizabeth shook her head. She felt guilty for putting this on Happy. She could see the hurt in his face for being lied to, but she just wanted peace of mind. She was so tired

"That's not all" Elizabeth said her lips trembling as her eyes filled with tears

"More?" asked Happy. Elizabeth nodded her head

"Just tell me!" order Happy. Happy saw Elizabeth's body tremble and remembered Kozik word about her being sick. He knelt in front of her chair and cupped her check

"Please tell me" said Happy begging her with her eyes not to tell him she cheated on him

"Paco…Paco is here" said Elizabeth unable to keep the trembling from her voice

"What?!" yelled Happy standing up

Paco the man he had been thinking of a thousand ways he would torture and kill was here in the clubhouse. His clubhouse

"Did he try something?" asked Happy and saw Elizabeth flinch

"What did he do?" he asked gently using all his willpower to not go look for him and shoot him between the eyes. Elizabeth told him about being in the office and Kozik checking in on her. How she didn't lock the door because Kozik said he would be back. She told him everything and as she did Happy scooped her in his arms and sat her on his lap. When he wrapped his arms around her he felt her flinch. Again it took everything in Happy not to just run out and shoot him point blank. But this was the last thing either club needed. He needed to handle this internally.

"Let me see" said Happy when Elizabeth was done talking. Elizabeth reluctantly turned around and waited for Happy to lift her shirt. Happy pulled up her oversize shirt and saw on her shoulder blade a huge purple bruise forming

" I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe" said Happy tears in his eyes as he looked down at Elizabeth.

"No, Happy this isn't on you" said Elizabeth turning around to face him and cupping his check

"I should've-" Elizabeth interrupted him

"Shh, its not your fault Happy. I don't blame you and neither should you" she said. They sat there embraced in each other's arms.

"I love you Happy. I'm so sorry I have all this shit" she said

"I love you Elizabeth. You are my anchor and I need you to keep me grounded. I need you to talk to me and tell me the truth. I cant help you if you don't tell me these things. No more lies between us" Happy said. Elizabeth nodded her head knowing he was right.

They heard commotion outside the door and both stood up

"Let me go check it out" said Happy and pulled Elizabeth to the corner where she wouldn't be too visible. A few minutes later Happy walked inside followed by Esai. As soon as the door closed behind him happy threw a punch at Esai's face

"Happy!" yelled Elizabeth running towards them

"Did you know?" asked Happy

"Know what?" asked Esai from the floor where he landed not expecting a punch

"Did you know Elizabeth isn't Marcus's daughter?" Happy asked

"What? Of course I know. Why are you asking me?" Esai asked confused standing up looking between Elizabeth and Happy.

"Call your father" spit out Happy pulling Elizabeth towards him.

"Happy" Elizabeth said when she saw Esai pull his phone out and dial

"he should have done more to protect you" said Happy. He was pissed that Esai let Marcus use Elizabeth as an offering peace and peace that he had been the one to take her to the scrap yard where she was raped. Happy knew Esai wasn't to be blamed but he was the one standing in front of him and whom he could punch


	35. Chapter 35

Hey I am sorry I was in a rush yesterday and uploaded the wrong chapter.

They waited in tense silence for Marcus. Happy and Elizabeth sat in the chairs while Esai paced across from them confused but could tell Happy was beyond pissed.

There was a knock on the door and Marcus walked in

"What's going on?" Happy couldn't stop himself and he was on top of Marcus a second later punching him. Esai let Happy get in a few good punches knowing Marcus was guilty of something even if he didn't know what it was yet. Esai pulled Happy away after a good kidney punch

"Happy please stop" said Elizabeth quietly. Happy let himself be pulled away from Marcus who was lying in the floor with a split lip. Esai helped Marcus stand up

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" asked Marcus using the bottom of his shirt to clean the blood from his split lip

"You didn't tell us Elizabeth was your step daughter" accused Happy

"That doesn't matter" lied Marcus

"Yes it did and you knew it" said Happy

"What did you want me to do?" asked Marcus "Clay was only going to step in if we made this deal. Did I let Anna die?" asked Marcus desperately

"You didn't think what Clay would do when he found out" asked Happy

"There was no reason for him to ever find out" said Marcus

"Except her dad is here looking for her" said Happy

"I am her father. Her dad no one else" said Marcus. She was his daughter's and he was her father no one else

"Tell that to the man that is asking her to donate a liver"

"No!" Shouted Marcus "Fuck no! Elizabeth you are not donating a liver to him. He never tried to get in touch with you in 20 years. No" order Marcus

"Dad I'm not" said Elizabeth

"I'll handle him" said Happy "he can either leave or I will make him leave" said Happy with finality

Esai couldn't hold it and he punched his dad hard. He had been angry when he heard about the fucking arrangement to have Elizabeth get married but knowing just how much danger he had put her in Esai was disgusted with his father.

Happy didn't comment on the punch and was glad to see Esai as angry as he felt.

"Elizabeth" happy said gently. She nodded her head and felt him squeeze her hand in his

"Please don't interrupt me. I don't think I can say it again" asked Elizabeth looking at her father and brother. She looked down at Happy's and her intertwined hands and started talking never taking her eyes away from their fingers. She told them everything from the beginning of her needing to get away from the house due to the arguing to walking home afterwards not wanting to call Esai to pick her up

"No… No" said Marcus shaking his head. Elizabeth felt herself deflate and turned away from Happy. This is what she was afraid of that they wouldn't believe her

"Not to Ellie" said Marcus. Eizabeth looked up to see her father with tears in his eyes

"You are supposed to be safe" said Marcus walking towards Elizabeth until he was standing infront of her"You're my daughter everyone knew better than to hurt a hair on your head" Marcus knelt infront of her

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I'm so sorry" he said taking her empty hand and begging her for forgiceness.

"Its not your fault dad" said Elizabeth hugging her father. She felt so relieved from saying the truth and her family believing her

Esai watcher his father and looked up at the ceiling not wanting to show his own tears. How dare that… animal hurt his sister. How could they have not seen Elizabeth in so much pain.

"What do we do?" asked Esaid

"He tried to do it agin today" said Happy

"That son of a bitch" shouted Marcus standing up "He is a dead man walking"

"yes he is" said Happy agreeing "As much as I want to kill him. I cant kill him. It could bring heat on both the clubs. We deal with this just the three of us and no one else" Marcus and Esai nodded their heads knowing he was right.

Happy saw Elizabeth try to hide a yawn and was grateful

"Elizabeth you need to get some sleep. We'll take care of it in the morning" said Happy gently.

"Okay" Elizabeth said exhausted, the lack of sleep finally catching up to her. Marcus walked to Elizabeth and hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I love you. You're my daughter never doubt that" Marcus whispered

"I love you dad" said Elizabeth hugging him back. Marcus reluctantly let her go whishing he would take her back home and keep her safe forever never letting her out of his sight

As soon as Marcus let go of her Esai wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth felt Esai's body shake as he tried to hold the sobs at bay. His sister needed him and he wasn't there to help her

"I am so sorry sis" he said feeling guilty. Elizabeth pulled away from him and cupped his face in her hand and waited until he looked at her in the eyes.

"Its not your fault Esai. It wasn't by fault either. I love you" she said hugging him again.

Happy followed Elizabeth into the dorm room and helped her get into bed.

"I'll have Kozik guard the door. Please get some sleep" said Happy. Elizabeth wanted to argue and say it wasn't necessary but she knew they both needed it, Happy for peace of mind and Elizabeth to be able to get sleep.

"I love you happy" she said

"I love you too" He said and kissed her forehead. He walked out quietly and went to Kozik's dorm room knocking quietly not wanting to wake up anyone else

Kozik open the door half asleep his right hand out of sight probably holding a gun or a knife.

"I need your help" said Happy. Kozik was instantly on alert only having heard this tone from happy twice before and it was when shit was bad

"of couse" said Kozik thinking where he could hide a body if needed, how much cash he could get his hand on with little notice. He would do anything to help his brother.

"I can't go into much information, but I need you to watch Elizabeth. She will probably be sleeping for a few hours and I need you to watch the room. No one apart from her father, her brother, or me can go in. Elizabeth can go out as she pleases but I want you guarding her. No one gets too close" Kozik looked at him and nodded his head

"Watch her with your life" said Happy "I don't care if you have to stand outside the door if she needs the bathroom you watch that she is safe"

"Yeah, of course" said Kozik "Let me grab a pair of shoes. Kozik walked in the room leaving the door open. He put his most comfortable pair of boots and grabbed his knife and gun placing them in their holsters.

When Happy and Kozik walked back to the dorm room Happy went in and saw that Elizabth was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her head glad she was getting some rest.

"Take care brother" said Kozik. Happy knew he meant to take care of what ever the problem was and to take care of himself. Happy nodded his head knowing that he would be better at concentrating as he knew Kozik would guard Elizabeth.

"Thank you" Happy walked away and went to the bar. Only a few people lingered around the one on night duty watching the clubhouse.

"ready?" asked Happy

"Yes" they both nodded their heads and walked out the clunhouse ready to make that son of a bitch pay

Paco watched Elizabeth ran out of the office he started following her to make her pay for hitting him, but before he could get closer the blond SON was next to her. He went back to the office and used the restroom and first aid kit to take care of his face. Once he was done he had a small nick on the corner of his eye but knew it would bruise.

Paco hid all afternoon but stayed close enough to listen to any gossip, but nothing was said. Elizabeth had stayed quiet again. He thought with a laugh. He would make her his again and again now that he was sure she would never say anything.

"Yes?" awnsered Paco half asleep the next morning

"We got to go help Arnie move the Irish man" said Esai using all his will power to sound casual

"When?" Paco asked running a hand thru his face trying to rub away the sleep

"Meet me outside in 10" said Esai and hung up the phone. He grabbed a cup of coffee to do something with his hands. He knew he couldn't look suspicious. As a couple of SONS and MAYANS took the Irish to the cabin Happy, Marcus and Esai would take care of Paco

"Ready Bro?" asked Paco grabbing a cup of coffee and draining it

"Lets go"

"We're parking in the woods" said Esai climbing onto his bike " trying not to call any attention to us"

Paco drove next to Esai. He hoped it would be a quick drive around. He was starving and had a killer headache. He followed Esai around the back of their safety house and parked behind the trees hiding his bike.

"They still here?" asked Paco noticing how quiet it was

"They should be. Arnie said they would wait for us" said Esai and walked towards the door motioning for Paco to be quiet. Esai walked inside the door and Paco walked behind him and just as he stepped inside he felt pain on the back of his head and he was out like a light.

Happy enjoyed using the butt of his gun to knock Paco out. He looked at the floor and let all his hate for this pice of trash out. Marcus and Esai carried Paco and chained him to the beam in the middle of the room and strip him. The floor was covered in plastic tarp that they would later burn. As soon as Paco is up up Marcus took his large knife and staved in in Paco's penis and smired at his cries of agony. Happy and Esai took turn using the car battery acid on him. Happy pulls up a chair and gets comfortable and uses his knife to skin off the Mayans tatoos all over his never removed the gag that covered his mouth. They didn't care to hear his lies or fake apologies. Hours later as they wrapped the burnt and disfigured body they felt a sense of relief.

Relief that he would never hurt Elizabeth again.


End file.
